SALVATION
by NativeMoon
Summary: The War is finally over and Snape finds that the world he knows has nothing to offer him. He finds himself drawn to a new world one steeped in traditions of its own not known to the wizarding world. Will he take the risks needed for his own salvation? SS/OC also see the Prequel: Live Forever
1. Aftermath

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask.**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. _If you are looking for strict Canon or even a slight deviation from Canon you won't find it here._**

**Summary: **The War is finally over and Snape finds that the world he knows has nothing to offer him. He finds himself drawn to a new world; one steeped in traditions of its own not known to the wizarding world. Will he take the risks needed for his own salvation?

Rated M for Sexual Situations, Language, Some Violence.

**Author's Notes: **My inspiration comes from the novel and film WHALE RIDER. This story is dedicated to Ajay, The Potions Mistress at Magical Menagerie on EZBoard.

**xxxOOOxxx**

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 001: Aftermath**

He stood in the stillness of the dawning day and looked around him. Much of the buildings lay in ruin. The land was scorched and much of the Forbidden Forest had been incinerated along with it. Grounds that had remained virtually unchanged for at least three thousand years were barely recognizable.

There was so much work to be done and by many hands. Merlin only knew where they would get the help so gravely needed.

The cost to their world had been high. He did not want to think of those who had died. It did not matter if one was on the side of the dark or light, if one was Muggle, Wizard or Witch – all had been expendable in those dark times.

Even the Chosen One had not been immune to Death.

'_If only you had listened to me, Potter,' he hissed in his mind. 'If only they had **all** listened to me!'_

Severus Snape peered around the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his dark head shook in disbelief. He forced himself to walk forward and to not doubt that rebuilding could be done.

He walked up the steep staircase that lead to the Great Doors, even they had not been immune to the battle that had raged here in the final days of the Second War of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

He found that the scene outside was nothing compared to sights that awaited him indoors. The castle walls were black and the air acrid from the still smouldering stones. Every inch of the place bore the marks of a Death Eater firefight. He could see the outlines of where bodies had burned into the slate floor and the once golden walls.

These outlines along with Dark Marks blasted into the ancient stones would be a lasting reminder of what had taken place here, unless he was allowed to take his rightful place amongst them all again.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Minerva McGonagall peered at Snape over her eyeglasses. It was a mannerism that quite reminded him of the late Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore. But McGonagall was no Dumbledore. She'd been Deputy Headmistress at the school and loyal to him to a degree; but even Snape knew that she'd never agreed with Dumbledore's hiring of him after the first war against Voldemort.

'I know that the memories that Dumbledore left behind are what exonerated you in the end, Snape,' she said crisply. 'But there are many who don't trust them; and I am one of them.'

'I have no doubt of that, _Headmistress_.'

'Aye – indeed I am. And given that fact I have a responsibility to this school and to our students to…'

'Ahh, but you don't have any students – and you won't if you do not rebuild. The longer you leave it the more likely it is that Hogwarts will simply fade into the history of world and something else will rise to take its place.'

'And we are supposed to trust you, is that it? After everything that's happened – after everything you've done!'

'I did as I was instructed to do! It gave me no pleasure to do those things; but even the Headmaster understood what was at stake. The success the Order enjoyed in the end would not have happened had it not been for me!'

'And Potter and the others might still be alive if it wasn't for you!'

'I see! Saint Potter lives on does he? I warned him! I warned him that he was not ready to face the Dark Lord! This mad crusade of his when he had only mastered simple spells and hexes! Finding those Horcruxes was not enough and it was never going to be enough! The Dark Lord was the most powerful wizard alive save for the Headmaster! And…'

'And you!'

Snape took a step back since he hadn't even been allowed the dignity of taking a seat in McGonagall's office.

'_**I beg your pardon?'**_

'You heard me Snape! I've heard the rumours. It seems to me you were setting the stage and laying in wait for the time when you could claim this place and the Headmaster's position as your own!'

'I've spent the better part of the last few years traveling; thinking about what I wanted from my life now that I had my freedom! I don't want to be Headmaster or even Deputy Head. I came here to offer you my assistance! I know what was done to this place and I can guarantee you that it will take a Death Eater with superior knowledge of the Dark Lord's methods to break the curses on this land!'

'Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater eh Snape?'

'Wrong!' Snape growled as he rolled up the sleeve of the Muggle jacket he was wearing along with his shirt sleeve.

The Dark Mark, which had burned black throughout the whole of the last war, was no more. It was destroyed when he vanquished Voldemort. Harry Potter couldn't do it by himself in the end. Like too many of the wrong people, he'd set great store in his interpretation of the Prophecy.

And had brought about his own demise because of it.

'You know what people ask, Snape?' McGonagall hissed. 'People are asking how it is that you have managed to have more lives than a cat when the rest of the Death Eaters and their followers were killed along with their Master!'

'You have the answers! Oh dear me – I rather forgot they are locked away in the Ministry of Magic along with the Headmaster's Pensieve. Even I wouldn't have been so stupid so as to have allowed those dunderheads to take it!'

The Headmistresses nostrils flared as the anger which had lay just below the surface finally exploded.

'I think I've heard enough! There is no place for you here! No one is interested! I won't propose that you clear out your things because there is nothing left!'

'Of there isn't. Anything of merit I secured long ago…'

'Enough of this charade!', McGonagall shouted as she flew out of her chair.

She clapped her hands.

Remus Lupin emerged from behind a bookcase along with Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. All had their wands drawn.

'Am I supposed to be afraid – of _them_?' Snape laughed.

'You're not wanted here, Severus,' Lupin said evenly.

'As always – telling me something I already know. I have no quarrel with any of you. As always I can't make you see sense and it's you who will pay – as you always do.'

'Are you threatening us?' Neville said boldly as he stepped forward.

Snape noted that Miss Granger didn't seem quite sure of this and rather lurked behind Lupin.

'As dunderheaded as ever I see, Longbottom. I'm sure Miss Granger will be able to explain it to you. She always has an answer for everything; convinced that she is right even when she is dead wrong.'

'That's not fair!' Hermione said in a quiet whisper.

'Don't you dare condescend to tell me about what is or isn't fair!' Snape snapped. 'Not one of you has had to make the sacrifices I have made!'

'So Dumbledore always claimed…' Luna said dreamily as she eyeballed Neville.

'Enough!' Lupin said as he stepped forward and stood in front of Snape. 'You are not needed nor are you wanted, Severus.'

'Have it your way,' Snape answered knowingly. 'But mark my words, the day is fast approaching when you will regret what has taken place here.'

'The only regret is that the Headmaster wouldn't see sense where you are concerned. You should have never been hired, let alone allowed to continue on here for so long!'

'I am rather tired of regurgitating history. Nothing he's said or done is good enough so it stands to reason that there is nothing I can offer you.'

Snape turned on his heels and swooped to the door of McGonagall's office.

He did not stop, not even when he became aware that they were all escorting him out as though he was some criminal. But he was though, wasn't he? In their eyes he would always be exactly as they had defined him long ago.

Once outside he speed-walked to the school gates and then Disapparated with a loud CRACK before they could catch up with him.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Snape stood for what he knew would be the last time outside home on Spinner's End hidden by the pitch black of the street since the one streetlamp that worked was at the other end of the road. There was nothing left of merit to the place, though there had been little to recommend it in the first place. The rundown two-up, two-down affair had been stripped by the Ministry when he was on the run for the murder of Albus Dumbledore, the murder he hadn't really committed.

It had only appeared that way to The Chosen One, hidden beneath his Invisibility Cloak watching the proceedings. Potter had already seen the Killing Curse several times before that fateful night atop the Astronomy Tower, and still his eyes deceived him as much as the two cells he must have had that sufficed for a brain. Boy Wonder had gotten so much wrong over the years and it cost him and everyone around him.

'INCENDIO!' Snape roared as he aimed his wand at the barely standing structure.

In less than five minutes it collapsed in on itself.

Nothing would ever rise to take its place thanks to the curse he placed on the land.

Snape walked to the riverside and ignored the flames roaring on high behind him as reflected in the murky black water to his left. The old mill which had towered over him in judgment eventually disappeared over the horizon as he kept walking.

The former professor didn't notice it, however.

Not once did he ever look back.

**xxxOOOxxx**

All he had was a rucksack with a few pairs of black jeans and pants, an equal number of shirts and some underwear. He'd miniaturised all of his books and they were contained in a small wooden box protected by the clothes. He wasn't a rich man, but he wasn't exactly a pauper either. His Gringotts account had been frozen by the Ministry when he was on the run and the Goblins 'convinced' him to close it for good when access was restored.

What little he had would be enough to get him out of Britain – and Europe for good.

Severus Snape needed to make a fresh start.

**xxxOOOxxx**

It had been almost ten years since the war ended, and not once had he known any semblance of peace. He needed to go somewhere that had not been tainted by what he'd fought hard to survive. He needed to be somewhere where his past would not be forever held against him.

He stood in the large travel agent's just off Piccadilly Circus in Central London and looked at row after row of brightly coloured brochures. It struck him that people were always force-fed the best side of a place and not the worst. Despite this, he did want to go someplace that wouldn't be so blighted and where it might not be too much an ordeal to survive. He had his wits about him and he still had magic. That was enough.

'Can I help you, Sir?' an obviously bored sale clerk asked him.

'Yes – I would like a ticket booked…'

'Fine – take a seat…'

'Your name please?'

'_Michael – Michael Stuart-Clark'_

A few more cursory questions with suitably fake answers and Snape had his ticket. He would fly just over 14 hours with no break in between. With any luck he could make it to Heathrow with time enough to make the gate.

Not wanting to waste any time, the first of his two long-haul flights was leaving tonight.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Fortunately there was no one seated beside him and he could be left alone. The plane began to taxi and images flashed before his eyes.

_His first day at Hogwarts when he was sorted into the one House that everyone else despised with a loathing bordering on hysteria;_

_Kissing Florence what's-her-name-behind the Greenhouses and hexed Bertha what's-her-name for not minding her own piggy business;_

_The first time that the Marauders of Gryffindor ganged up him – and for no good reason;_

_The day that comprised his worst memory when the Marauders (Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew) turned him upside down and pulled off his underwear, making him a laughing stock;_

_The night that Remus Lupin almost killed him in his transformed state as a werewolf after having been lured to Lupin's hiding place by Sirius Black and James Potter;_

The plane was picking up speed and so too were his memories;

_Lucius Malfoy seeking him out in Knockturn Alley during his Sixth Year; he'd heard that Snape was very gifted in the Dark Arts and in Potions Making. He had a little proposition for him…'_

_The Night he took the Dark Mark, not realising the full-implications of what he was doing until after the deed was done;_

_Lily Evans rejecting him in favour of James Potter_

_The night Lily and James were murdered by Voldemort (with him in attendance), but their infant son Harry survived._

_Harry Potter being sorted into Gryffindor_

_Potter's first day in Potions._

_Every other memory he had of altercations with The Chosen One fast-forwarded through Snape's mind until the night he was fatally struck down by the Dark Lord. _

Snape closed his eyes as the plane began to take off.

He would think of these things no more, no more.


	2. Home

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask.**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. _If you are looking for strict Canon or even a slight deviation from Canon you won't find it here._ **

**Summary: **The War is finally over and Snape finds that the world he knows has nothing to offer him. He finds himself drawn to a new world; one steeped in traditions of its own not known to the wizarding world. Will he take the risks needed for his own salvation?

Rated M for Sexual Situations, Language, Some Violence.

**Author's Notes: **My inspiration comes from the novel and film WHALE RIDER. This story is dedicated to Ajay, The Potions Mistress at Magical Menagerie on EZBoard.

**xxxOOOxxx**

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 002: Home**

'_Sir… Sir?'_ a voice came through the fog.

'What is it!' Snape mumbled darkly.

'_We are about to land. Please return your seat to the upright position and fasten your seatbelt,'_ the flight attendant directed.

Snape restrained the sneer ready to burst forth at the sight of the weedy young man staring down at him. Instead he grunted and did as he needed to do for the sake of his own safety, rather than because he had been ordered to. He looked out his window at the pristine clear blue sky and fluffy white clouds as the plane began its descent.

The former Potions Master and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor wasn't sure what to think now that the day he'd thought might never come was finally here.

There was just one more hurdle to get through.

**xxxOOOxxx**

_Immigration._

How unbelievably _tedious_ – and nerve-racking.

It felt as though he was being singled-out because of the time it took to answer the same questions he'd answered back at the embassy in London. Perhaps it was nothing more than standard procedure rather than over-sensitivity on his part given the past and world he was leaving behind.

'I see everything is in order, Mr. Stuart-Clark,' the official said brightly as he finally stamped Snape's British passport and handed it back to him along with some other official documents. 'Good luck to you in your new life here.'

The man started to ask him another question, but was given a nudge by the woman who manned the desk with him. There was a long line of people waiting to be processed and they were definitely restless after such their own long flights.

'Thank you,' was the only thing Snape managed to say.

He was free. After all this time, he was well and truly free.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Snape made his way through the sprawling airport looking for the bus rank to his destination.

'_Haere mai! Welcome!'_ voices called out along the way. _'Haere mai __Aotearoa __– Welcome to__ New Zealand! __Haere mai Tamaki Makaurau – Welcome to Auckland!'__'_

He let out of breath of relief at hearing those words again. The adrenaline that he'd been surging on was beginning to calm. He needed sleep but given the time difference there was no point to going to bed now – it was only nearing lunchtime. After so many years of being a proverbial night-owl, he was looking forward to having some semblance of a normal time-table.

**xxxOOOxxx**

The former Potions Master forced himself to stay awake as the coach took him into central Auckland on New Zealand's North Island. Not wanting to spend money unnecessarily, he walked to the B&B he'd stayed in the last time he was here. He would only stay long enough to recuperate from the long trip and secure a vehicle and accommodation. While the city was undoubtedly cosmopolitan and superbly placed for any number of pursuits, his interests lay within the Eastland region of the island.

**xxxOOOxxx**

When one was a wizard, anything was possible. It was as true in Aotearoa as it had been in Britain.

Three months after he'd arrived, Snape was finally a de facto citizen and could finally leave Auckland. There had never been any doubt in his mind where he would end up, and so at the dawning of the day following receipt of his new identity papers he set out for Gisborne. He'd been forced to learn how to drive as a teenager, no thanks to his Muggle father who was determined that somehow, someway, his only child would be "normal".

Being able to live like any ordinary Muggle had served him well over the years. The British wizards who found themselves on the wrong side of anyone's wand found it impossible to get by within the confines dictated by this world. If their clothes and odd speech didn't give them away their mannerisms and dependency on magic most certainly did. Fortunately he used what he knew to his advantage. It wasn't typically Slytherin; it was simply the most logical and pragmatic thing he could do for himself.

He'd registered for Social Security and all the other things any other Muggle newcomer would do and re-acquainted himself with the amenities that Auckland offered. He'd spent a lot of time wandering in Libraries and bookstores, collecting more information on New Zealand and its Maori culture. He was determined to master Te Reo Māori, Maori language, and picked up several tomes along with CDs to listen to. After all – the Maori had been there long before the Europeans that conquered and nearly decimated them. In his estimation; the interlopers should make the effort with the people who had put with them.

In the time it would have taken to get to Hogwarts from London on the Hogwarts Express, he would traverse the North Island to his new home in the Ngatapa Valley. The moment he'd set eyes on its verdant hills and mountains lush with flora and fauna several years ago, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was where he should spend the rest of his life. He'd spent a lot of time there on and off as he traveled the Pacific. His journeys after the war had ended had taken him all over the world, but he'd never found a place that could equal its beauty, tranquility and hospitality.

No matter where Snape had gone the world – he'd always been drawn back to it.

**xxxOOOxxx**

It was just past three in the afternoon when Snape pulled up in front of the house he'd purchased. The real estate agent had given him quite the hard sell when he'd enquired about viewing the property, but it was rather unnecessary and he'd told her so. The house and the scenic landscape it was surrounded were enough to convince anyone. He hadn't been so foolish as to not check ever nook and cranny thoroughly or decline to have a look at it. His fastidiousness had nearly driven the poor woman to hysterics – not that he cared.

Snape was spending a great deal of money (for him) – and this was the first time in his life he doing anything like this. His old home had belonged to his bastard of a father. Given the extortionate price of real estate in Britain combined with the reality that most of his time was spent at Hogwarts, it seemed ill-advised to sink so much money into a new house that he would definitely have a mortgage on. His money was worth more than double here and so this house was his outright.

His had always been rather simple needs: four walls, a roof and doors and windows he could lock. Anything beyond that would have been a luxury. But looking around what he considered to be a rather nice house (too nice for the likes of him, really), it struck him that he didn't want to find himself suffering with a kiwi variation on Spinner's End. The whole house was painted in a creamy magnolia white, no doubt to aid in the sale. Quite a bit of work had been done to the place and it had struck him when he'd first been shown around it that the property was grossly undervalued given the high standard of the property and the location.

_**x x x x x**_

'_Well – you are right next to – erm – a **settlement**,' the real estate agent had sniffed as she jerked her head in a specific direction. 'I have to be honest with you, Mr. Stuart-Clark. A situation like this can be…quite **problematic**, if you understand my meaning? Were this property more pleasantly situated, it would be worth three times its value.'_

_Snape supposed he must have given her a look that rivaled an Unforgivable. The woman took several steps back._

'_Such ignorance is not my problem!' Snape had snapped viciously before storming out of the house._

_He'd left the woman in an almighty huff, and then gone back to town to another real estate agency whom he already knew also had the property on their books. _

_He'd had enough of that bullshit in the world he'd left behind._

_**x x x x x**_

**xxxOOOxxx**

Snape looked around his kitchen and began to unpack the boxes and bags of shopping he'd done back in town on his way down here. Once that was finished he began carting his things into the house. He'd picked up quite a bit in Auckland and so the process took longer than he'd expected.

He was pulling a rather cumbersome box of books out of the crammed back of his car when the sound of what appeared to be scooters reached his ears. He was still struggling with the box, trying not to upset the rest of his careful packing when a group of what appeared to be local Maori pulled up on a motley collection of what were indeed scooters.

There were several young women and a few men between them. All were barefoot as tended to be the way in this part of the country. They looked at each other and two of the women giggled nervously.

'_You go!'_

'_No you!'_

'_I'm not going!'_

'Oh for god's sake!' one young lady said irritably as she got off the scooter where she'd been riding with a rather burly man. 'You wallies! You lot are few logs short of a barbie today!'

Snape stopped what he was doing and stood with his arms folded across his chest. He knew it was intimidating, but he was an old man set in his ways as far as he was concerned. Change was not something that came easily to him.

'Erm… I need to get back Pai,' one girl squeaked as she started backing up having not taken one step off her scooter.

There were murmurs of agreement and everyone else took off except two of the men and one girl.

'Haere mai,' the young woman said as she extended her hand. 'Hello. I'm Paikea Ihimaera.'

The others had gotten off their scooters and were watching the exchange with fearsome stares.

'Michael, Michael Stuart-Clark,' he replied as he tentatively extended his own hand.

'Don't worry about them,' she said brightly, gesturing to the stern looking group behind her. 'It's just our way even when we're not going into battle!'

'So I understand,' Snape replied as he picked a book from the box and handed it to her.

The young woman made a noise in the back of her throat and tossed the book at a burly man who'd moved closer.

'Must've been one of us that sold it to you eh?' he asked looking down at Snape as he flipped through and nodded approvingly.

'Correct.'

'Ahh, there's only one place you could have gotten it too.'

'Again, correct.'

'Brave man – A Pommie heading out to Opatiki Coast…don't see that every day.

Snape didn't reply as the man moved closer and looked him up and down. The man studied him for a moment and then nodded his head 'yes' slowly.

'I'm Rawiri – Pai's uncle; that wuss over there our cuzzy-bro Cliff and the dodgy little madam is Kahutia.'

There were nods all around except for Kahutia, who was checking her lip gloss and decidedly oblivious to what was going on. Only her vanity kept her from missing what wasn't a thinly-veiled insult.

'We wanted to welcome you,' Rawiri continued. 'We've got heaps of tucker for you – couldn't imagine that you'd be up for cooking after the trip down and such. There's a few odds and ends too. Mum has this notion y'see; she reckons that a man's home is his castle, and he needs to be settled like two seconds after he moves into it!'

'I don't think that is likely,' Snape sighed as the box he'd been wrestling with fell off the back seat of the truck.

Cliff and Pai had been hauling over bags strapped to the scooters and a large box and set them near Snape's front door. They opened his truck from the other side and began to carefully unpack it.

'This is very kind of you, but I think I can manage,' Snape said tightly.

'Look,' Rawiri said, drawing him to the side. 'It was our nana who sold you the place, eh? And you paid a fair price for it; a fair market price. It means a lot to people like us and it says a lot about you too. We'd like to help you out if we can, if you'd allow us to. It's the least we can do after what you've done for us.'

'Give over, you old geeza,' Pai said playfully as she moved Snape out of the way and began to attack the packing on his side of the truck. 'You're stuck with us now!'

'Pai! You don't go using language like that to a stranger!' her uncle said crossly.

'But he's not a stranger now, is he?' she replied saucily. 'Better get used to it, mate!'

Snape watched incredulously as Pai stacked two rather heavy boxes on top of each other and hauled them into his house. Realizing it was futile to protest against the hospitality that had so enraptured him in the first place all those years ago, he gave in. The group set about getting him moved in with the exception of Kahutia who parked herself in the passenger seat of Snape's truck and began to re-apply her already caked-on make-up.

'Get outta there, girl,' Cliff said as he came out of the house and hauled her up. 'You make yourself useful or take your hori arse home!'

'Who do you think you are?' Kahutia spat furiously as nail polish spilled on her mini-skirt. 'Now look at what you did!'

'Hey you two; no fighting! You can both go if you can't act right!' Pai called out menacingly.

She had enough of their crap in the village – she didn't need it here too. But at least Kahutia would leave now that her clothes were ruined. The most used piece of equipment this side of Gisborne hadn't even seen the stranger before she was setting her cap on him. For girls like her, any man with money was fair game.

Pai almost felt sorry for the poor bloke as she stood next to Snape. She knew what he was going to be up against with some of them.

'You'll be lucky if your bollocks don't fall off from their dodgy blowies,' she muttered to herself as she watched Cliff and Kahutia take off, screaming at each other like the loonies they both were.

No one had even invited the rest of them, especially Kahutia. Cliff was one thing because he was family, the rest just wanted to see what the stranger had because they thought he was rich. Compared to them he probably was, not that it really mattered. Their people always looked after newcomers and it didn't matter what they did or did not have.

Snape looked at her incredulously again, not quite wanting to believe that she'd actually said what he knew she'd said.

'I can assure you, Miss Ihimaera, that unlike the sort who are so easily influenced, I actually do have taste.'

Pai grinned.

'Is that a fact?' she asked innocently.

'You can count on it…' Snape whispered huskily in her ear as he brushed past her.

'Easy to say, just you watch,' she sniffed knowingly as she went back into his house.

Snape watched her through the large window of his sitting room, unpacking books and arranging them on the built-in shelves either side of his fireplace. Her unruly mass of dark wavy curling hair tumbled down her back and fell over her face as she examined his books. It was rare to see a woman who wasn't a slave to artifice, or to what would make her appealing to the opposite sex.

He'd thought Maori women were amongst the most beautiful on earth and hadn't been above sowing his oats as he moved about. The few with whom he'd shared his tent or a bed would have no recollection of it however. As always, being a wizard had its advantages.

There were woman he didn't want to remember him any more than he cared to remember them and his reasons were his own. He supposed there might be the odd one or a few whom he wouldn't mind having a recollection or a few of their few hours together, but what was done, was done. The Kahutias of the world were ten pence a dozen, in Muggle parlance. They were easily used and disposed of and it was their fault as much as it was the men and women who used them. He was not like everyone else, and if that's what these people were expecting of him then they were in for a big surprise. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted, but it definitely wasn't that.

That was something else he'd left behind, or so he was trying to convince himself.

**xxxOOOxxx**

He continued to unpack his things and heave them into the house with the help of Pai and her uncle.

'Gotta be moving on – Michelle'll have my head if I'm late again,' Rawiri sighed irritably.

'You don't half pong, 'Pai grumbled as she sniffed. 'Better get cleaned up before you go. I know for a fact she's going to try and talk you into taking her to that fancy new wine bar in Waitroa. Even if she wasn't taking you there, you know what happened the last time to didn't clean up for her.'

'Oh for fuck's sake…I told her I don't like that sort of thing!'

'Well that's what you get for running around with someone who doesn't like the same things as you do then, eh?'

Just then his mobile rang.

'G'day… what? Oh Michelle, right.. No; I'm not home! What? … Dammit! Yeah, yeah! I said I'd be there! All right! All right – I'll come out to your place and we can sort it out from there!'

Snape watched as Pai cringed. Even he could hear her uncle's girlfriend screaming down the other end of the phone.

'Look Pai,' her uncle began.

'I can walk myself home, heavens knows I'm used to it by now.'

'Uhhhh…' Rowiri gurgled, looking at Snape.

'Forget what he looks like, I don't think he's a rapist. Probably gets it every night – definitely will if Kahutia has her way with him.'

Snape's mouth fell open and Pai closed it with two fingers. The former Potions Master slapped her hand away and glared at her.

'Besides, I can kick his arse into the next township,' she added.

'Is that a fact…?' Snape snapped as he rounded on her.

'That's my girl!' her uncle roared with laughter. 'I'll be checking on you though, you hear?'

Rawiri's phone rang again and he took off on the scooter as though the devil were after him.

Snape and Pai stood staring each other down in the middle of his sitting room.

'Miss Ihimaera – you do have a home of your own!'

'Rumour has it,' she said ignoring him as she began to break down the empty boxes piled up in the room.

'I appreciate the kindness you have shown me but I can assure you your presence is no longer necessary.'

'Do you always do this?' she asked looked up at him.

'Do what?'

'Put up this daggy front that isn't fooling anyone who's got more than two brain cells that aren't fighting each other…'

Snape opened his mouth as though to speak and then scowled.

'Koro brought your rubbish bins – they're by the back gate. You'll have a bit of a hike to get your rubbish out; they collect one a week around here – usually on Wednesday at seven-thirty in the morning…' Pai continued. 'We also put in a new septic tank before this place was put on the market.'

Pai gave Snape other bits of information he needed and then told him she'd written it down and tacked it onto his fridge. He thanked her gruffly and began to carry bedding up to his bedroom. He'd never had anything so spacious in his life or with an en-suite bathroom. He dumped several duvets on the bed and Pai followed him with pillows and bathroom linen.

'I can take care of this myself, Miss Ihimaera; thank you.'

'Fine, have it your way…' she sniffed before storming downstairs.

'Dammit!' Snape bellowed 'I just want to be left alone!'

There was instantaneous silence and then the sound of his front door slamming.

'Oh, shit! Shit, shit, shit!' he hissed.

The last thing he needed was to have these people upset with him, especially when all they'd been doing was showing the generosity for which they were known for. He knew of Pai's grandfather having seen him in passing several times during his travels through here. As Koro, he was the leader of her people and as such was not a man to be on the wrong side of.

He needed to salvage the wreckage he'd created before things got too out of hand.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Pai was walking slowly down the darkened road. She only had her innate knowledge of the place and the moon to guide her footsteps. She heard Snape before her mind even registered that it was him. She could have turned back, and waited patiently for him to catch up, but she wouldn't.

She wasn't going to make it easy for him, no matter how difficult it was for him to accept this new world of his. This was their world, not his. These were there ways and their traditions and were they like certain others of their people, he wouldn't be here – period. But their family and the village needed the money from the sale of the house and beggars couldn't be choosers.

Still, being yelled at hurt. She got enough of that from her grandfather. Even after all these years, she was still the grandchild he didn't want, still the little girl that should have been born a boy so she could lead their people. It was no wonder her father had ran off the first chance he got. Koro's attitude was like a poison, killing every thing it touched. She couldn't convinced him that a culture unwilling to embrace change for it's own sake was a culture that would die out. In his mind, every bad thing that had happened to their people was her fault, simply because she been born a girl and her father was unwilling to have another child.

Her mother had died giving birth to her and her father had walked out of the hospital, never to be seen or heard from again. Whether he was alive or dead or even here in Aotearoa, she had no idea. It seemed that no matter where she went, she was never good enough for anyone. She was always the problem that people were so desperate to be rid of, even the stranger whom she'd just wanted to show her gratitude to for paying them the money they were entitled to for her father's abandoned house, the house she'd never got a chance to grow up in growing up with her grandparents as she'd done.

Just thinking about the rejection she'd endured from her grandfather brought tears to her eyes and Pai sat on a large boulder, sobbing.

Snape was nothing less than mortified when he finally came upon her rocking back and forth crying bitterly as she watched the ocean through the trees, crashing into the rocks and beach below.

'I'm sorry,' he said slowly. 'I didn't mean it as it sounded.'

Pai looked up at him, standing uncomfortably and obviously not used to having to deal with hysterical females.

'Come back to the house; I need some help eating all this food…' Snape continued as he looked out at the ocean.

'Thank you, but you were right, I've bothered you enough Mr. Stuart-Clark.'

'_Michael_. We needn't be so formal with each other…Paikea.'

Snape held out his hands. After a moment's hesitation Pai took them and he helped her stand up.

She wanted her tears to stop, but they couldn't. She caught the twinkling lights of the village she called home in the far distance and new she couldn't go home like this. All hell would break loose. Her grandfather had had enough of her tears and upset over her inability to accept his authority. She loved her home and didn't want to leave it as her father had done. He didn't want to assume leadership and he was running to escape the iron fists of her grandfather.

All Pai wanted was to be accepted and to take what she knew was her rightful place as her Koro's successor.

But Maori society even in contemporary Aotearoa was bound heavily by tradition. Women could not speak in the meeting place called the "marae". Women were not to get in the war canoes called "waka" or even see them carved or learn how to carve them. Women did the cooking, performed the "karanga", the welcome for visitors to their marae. Women were not allowed to wear pants in the meeting place under any circumstance. The women sing the waiata, or songs, at the close of speeches. The men do the war dancing, or "haka" and it is men who wield the Maori spears called "taiaha". But the biggest rules and most unfair of all were that a woman cannot be chief and she could not be educated in their ways.

From the time she was old enough to understand what she was and her place in the lineage of her family of chiefs, Pai resisted that belief. And the more she resisted it, the more hateful her grandfather grew towards her. He'd had several classes of potential chiefs since her birth, and not one of them had yielded a successor. He was an old man and his time in this world would not carry on forever. If he died without leaving a successor, it would be nothing less than disaster for her people; and everyone knew it.

She could see the waka her father had left behind unfinished in the distance, just on the other side of the mountain that was shaped like the whale that had brought her ancestor to this land in the ancient times. She sees the waka where she has always sought refuge from the storm of being an outcast; the waka that should be hers to complete.

She stares at it as her face crumples and the crying jag continues silently. Snape holds onto her slowly beginning to understand that whatever it going on with the young woman in his arms, their altercation earlier is the least of what troubles her.

But it was the thing that had set her off.

Though he shouldn't care, Snape is curious to know why.


	3. Angels & Demons

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask.**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. _If you are looking for strict Canon or even a slight deviation from Canon you won't find it here._ **

**Summary: **The War is finally over and Snape finds that the world he knows has nothing to offer him. He finds himself drawn to a new world; one steeped in traditions of its own not known to the wizarding world. Will he take the risks needed for his own salvation?

Rated M for Sexual Situations, Language, Some Violence.

**Author's Notes: **My inspiration comes from the novel and film WHALE RIDER. This story is dedicated to Ajay, The Potions Mistress at Magical Menagerie on EZBoard.

**xxxOOOxxx**

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 003: Angels & Demons**

Pai and Snape began the walk back to his house in silence. She felt embarrassed that the newcomer had to deal with her being so undignified. She tried not to notice how he looked at her, as though he was peeling all the layers away that separated the façade she projected from the woman inside. It was as though he _knew_ – and she wasn't sure that she liked that.

Her head ached slightly in a strange sort of way and Pai chalked up to getting so worked up over a situation she could never change. She could never leave well enough alone when it came to her grandfather and what she believed was her destiny. Michael would find out soon enough about her; her continued humiliation wasn't exactly a secret.

'Yeah… _Loser Pai_,' she thought to herself.

The moment the thought finished she felt him frown. She couldn't have said for certain that was what he was doing. But she didn't have to look at him to know. It had always been that way with her.

'Well, well. Lookey what itty bitty Pai's dragged in,' came a menacing voice from the darkness.

Snape immediately grabbed hold of Pai and moved in front of her, taking the young woman by surprise. She knew who the voice belonged to, and her instincts told her that the resident menace of the settlement was messing with the wrong bloke. Michael Stuart-Clark looked like a man who'd had a hard life – and a man who wouldn't take any shit off of anyone.

'Ignore him,' she muttered. 'He's as thick as pig shit and does nothing but talk a load of bollocks when he's own his own. He's probably smoked a few tinnies…'

There was a hiss of laughter and Snape whipped toward the thicket of trees to their right, his hand in his right pocket. He and Pai both wondered at the same time just how long had he'd been spying on them.

'I wonder what old Koro would say if he knew you were out here in the dark like some hori with this _Paheka_…' the man spat as he stepped out in front of them.

Snape used his other arm to keep Pai in back of him. He was quite tall and not so whippet thin now that he was well into middle-age. The man in front of him was thickset, but he was definitely no match for a former Death Eater.

'You watch your mouth or I'll…' Pai snapped.

'Or you'll what…_O great Koro_!' Jonny said mockingly. 'Getting your arse kicked by the Great Man so much has rotted that high-and-mighty brain of yours!'

'Come on, let's go!' Pai said as she tugged at Snape's arm.

'Are you that hard up that you're shagging the Pahekas now!' her bully called after her.

'I'd take him twenty-four seven, three-six-five over your dodgy arse!' she blasted as she speed-walked around the bend ahead.

'What are you are looking at!' Jonny sneered at Snape, who was looking at him as though he were a cockroach in his bathtub.

'_Nothing,'_ Snape replied evenly before he floored the man with a mean right hook and then stomped on him with his steel-toed boots.

The man was clearly taken by surprise and tried to get up only to be knocked down again. Snape gave him a hard kick to the ribs and then leaned in his face.

'_Michael?'_ came Pai's voice in the distance. '

'Miss Ihimaera is not interested,' Snape growled menacingly. You will leave her alone. You will mind your business. You will not touch her – ever! You and anyone else stupid enough to try will have me to deal with!'

There was one last kick to the man's privates and then Snape walked away calmly. When he turned the bend, Pai was walking back towards him. He put an arm around her and they continued on their way, not realising that a few sets of eyes were watching from the relative safety of the woodlands that surrounded them.

**xxxOOOxxx**

'Why did you do it?' Pai asked Snape tentatively as they sat nursing hot coffees in his sitting room.

She was curled up on his sofa looking at him wistfully, trying to figure him out.

'Do what?'

'Take on Jonny like you did. Don't try to deny it; I know damn well what you did. I guess I should be grateful even though I despise that sort of thing. He's got a bit of a reputation – not that he doesn't deserve it. He runs off at the mouth mostly. It's the people he tries to run with that are a bit of a problem. Out here you're expected to put up with people's crap more than you should have to. I think some of them just like having people afraid of them.'

'The time is long past where I need to fear anyone,' Snape said firmly.

It had grown quite cold outside and he'd built a fire in the fireplace with the logs that had been stacked out back near the kitchen. He looked at the glow of the fire reflected in Pai's brown eyes. They reminded him of warm chestnuts or perhaps very pale tea.

'I don't want them to be nasty to you because of me. I'm not worth it,' she mumbled as she set her cup down on the coffee table in front of her.

There was something about the way that Pai looked as she said it. Without thinking twice about it, Snape got up and sat near her on the sofa.

'Gossip has never worried me. Not ever. I've been talked about my whole life and I might as well have been a potted plant in the room. Better and worse people than him have tried to break me, Paikea, and I am still standing.'

'Mmm, I understand that, definitely.'

'I suspect that you will be in for a harder time because of what happened.'

The young woman sighed.

'I can deal with it. Fortunately I have things to keep me occupied, unlike them. Like my job for a start.' She looked over at the cracking fire in the hearth and tried not to think of this house that should have been hers. She felt his black eyes on her; but rather than shy away, Pai met his gaze. 'I've caused enough trouble and it's only your first bloody day here…'

'Mmm, it has been quite memorable indeed.'

'I'm sorry – I didn't mean for any of this to happen,' she said softly.

'I know,' Snape murmured as they moved closer to each other. 'So this job – what it is that you do?'

'I'm a Graphic Design and Marketing Specialist for a media group in Waitroa. It's not a bad set-up actually… I even get to write quite a bit.'

'Sounds quite impressive. Waitroa is quite cosmopolitan from what I remember of it.'

'It's got a lot more going for it than Gisborne, definitely. But I was lucky to get the job considering I haven't gone to Uni or anything like that. But most people want to be in Auckland or Wellington where most of the flash jobs and lifestyles are, not down here in the boonies. I had a good portfolio though from the projects I've picked up, mainly in Gisborne to start, and got lucky I guess.'

They were interrupted by the old fashioned clock in the hallway striking midnight.

'It's late and it's been a long day for you. Time I went,' Pai said as she rose.

Snape swallowed and rose himself, albeit reluctantly.

'Let me take you home. It's much too late for you to be roaming about all alone…'

He grabbed a jacket for himself and gave Pai one of his heavy cable-knit jumpers he'd purchased while still living in England. She resisted the temptation to tell him that their little backwater was nothing like Britain. Still, after what he'd experienced earlier she supposed she should be appreciative that he was that concerned for her safety. Most of the guys she knew were rather thick when it came to that sort of thing, even on the job.

They walked to his 4x4 in silence, not wanting to break whatever it was that was stirring between them. Snape took his time driving Pai home and she pointed out some extraordinary sights along the way. The beach and the ocean were like a paradise in the moonlight. Pai told him about her favourite place, a secret place; the cove where she liked to go when life got to be a bit too much.

'Would you like to see it,' she asked as they neared her house on the outskirts of the village.

It didn't occur to her to be embarrassed by the relative shabbiness of her modest abode compared to the luxuriousness that Snape enjoyed. She only had three rooms, all on the same floor. It may not be much but at least it was all hers. Things were what they were and she made the most of what she had – and what she'd been allowed to have by her grandfather. She could move to Waitroa and have something better, but that would be like conceding defeat and saying her temporary job was a long-term thing.

Snape replied that he would, and that he took it as a promise that she would show it to him.

'This is it…' she directed him as her small front yard came into view.

The former Potions Master didn't comment on her house as a vision of Spinner's End flashed in front of his eyes. He stopped the car and looked her after they'd unfastened their seat belts.

'I should see you to your front door,' he murmured as he unlocked his door.

He walked around to Pai's side, opened the door and helped her out. The young woman was struck by his manners, but then again at his age she would hope that he'd be better than the blokes her age. Snape walked her to her front door and watched as she unlocked it and stepped inside. They stood for about ten minutes, just talking. Then they moved to the chairs on her veranda. Pai went inside after a bit and came back with cool drink for each of them. They sat and talked for a long time and occasionally the tinkling sound of Pai's laughter wafted across the garden.

Her grandfather took it all in as he watched in cold silence from his sitting room across the way as he listened on to a report Pai's activities earlier in the evening. They were sitting so close she might as well be on the man's lap! Koro barely took in what he was being told as he watched his disgrace of a granddaughter being so intimate with a stranger. He only tore himself away when his wife insisted that he mind his own business and come to bed.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Pai was getting ready for work and yawning like mad as she did. In the end she and Michael had sat up until almost three in the morning just talking. They talked about the valley and Gisborne and even Maori tradition. The stranger mostly seemed curious about her life here. The young woman wasn't used to anyone being that interested in her – most people liked to talk about themselves. But not Michael Stuark-Clark. She didn't know any more about him now than when she'd first set eyes on him yesterday afternoon.

Her front door slammed open and her grandfather barged in followed by her grandmother.

'Oh for goodness sake old man – leave her alone!' her grandmother snapped. 'Haven't you done enough already!'

'What the hell is going on?' Pai demanded. 'It's almost seven in the bloody a.m. for Christ's sake!'

'You filthy little….' Koro roared. 'It isn't enough that you show me no respect! It isn't enough that you don't know your place! But this – have you no shame!'

'What are you on about this time?'

'You were seen with that Paheka! He was all over you! You know what his kind think of us! Do you even care that you are nothing more than a hori to him even with your fancy job!'

'You're mad – you are absolutely out of your mind!' Pai said incredulously. 'Since when do you start listening to bloody Jailbird Jonny!'

'You see?' Koro said to Pai's grandmother Wendy. 'She doesn't even deny she was caught!'

'I was walking back here and it was getting late. Mr. Stuart-Clark came after me and insisted on taking me home himself! Jonny and his mates were out there in the woods again – one guess what they were up to! And then Jonny popped off at me and Michael sorted him out. We went back to his and had dinner. He drove me home and that was it! He's actually not too bad when you get to know him a bit!'

'I saw you with my own eyes! Out there, with that Paheka for all the world to see! It's all anyone wants to talk about around here! Do you have any idea how many phone calls I've had already because of you?'

'I don't care, Koro! People need to mind their business and sort their own lives out instead of nosing into mine! I haven't done anything wrong! And why the hell are those lazy bastards giving at damn at this hour of the morning!'

Her grandfather started in on her again and her grandmother pulled him away.

'I'm getting that divorce, Pai. Just you wait…' her grandmother said exasperatedly.

Pai paid her no attention. Her Nana Wendy had been saying that for as long as anyone could remember. She loved her husband too much to ever leave him and always forgave him even though he was a cold-hearted bastard most of the time.

'I don't have time for this,' Pai said as she brushed past them both and picked up the new rucksack she'd just bought that contained her laptop and her handbag.

She took another look in the mirror by her door. There were a couple of important meetings today and she was presenting. Pai was the best at securing new business and was taking the lead in both presentations. She looked very elegant with her hair pulled back into a chignon and wearing a tailored suit. Her heels were in her tote bag along with her lunch and a book to read on the bus. She had just a touch of make-up to bring out her features. She prided herself on making a good impression and today was no exception.

'You look beautiful, Pai,' Wendy said beaming with pride as Pai put on her trainers. She always wore trainers to and from work because of the long walk to and from the bus stop. 'Like a proper lady. You'll do very well with the presentations.'

Pai had practiced and used her grandmother as a sounding board. If things had been different for her Nana Wendy when she was Pai's age, her life could have been very different indeed. As it was Maoris still had a hard time in their own country, so it was even more important for Pai to do well in her grandmother's mind.

'A proper lady doesn't crack open her legs for the Pahekas and especially when she refuses her own kind!' Koro screamed.

'Get out! GET OUT!' Pai screamed before breaking down in tears.

'Now see what you've done!' Wendy shouted at her husband. 'You know they're just jealous – the lot of 'em! Why do you always have to take their side against your own flesh and blood! Jonny's a shit-stirring liar and he always has been along with that Kahutia and their mates! You think that little madam isn't plotting away how to get that Stuart-Clark bloke into bed? Open your eyes you old fool!'

'Paikea is just like her good-for-nothing father! Ideas above her station! I'm tired of it! You hear me? I have had enough! She's no better than anyone here! In fact she could stand to learn a thing or two from the people she sticks up her nose at!'

'Oh – so that daggy hori Kahutia and her dodgy mates are better than me now? I have never, ever put myself above anyone!' Pai said through her tears. 'No matter what I do; it's never going to be enough for you, is it? There's nothing I can ever do that will ever make a difference to you!'

'No – there isn't!'

'Well thank you for letting me know where I stand!'

**xxxOOOxxx**

Pai barged out of the house and began the long walk to the bus stop. She had quite a way to go and she'd already missed her regular bus thanks to her grandfather. Her eyes welled up with tears again and she knew she must look a fright. She couldn't call the office because no one would be in yet. Hell, her colleagues wouldn't even be out of bed since they lived in town.

She would still be in before any of them even if she was late by her standards. Pai liked to ease into her day and sort herself out after the long commute in. She was saving for a car, a proper new one and not some old broken-down rust bucket that her grandfather kept telling her she should be grateful to get. What was so wrong with not settling? He was so bloody tight-fisted even though they didn't have to be. None of her family was on benefit; they'd always worked the land and fished. That was how they made their living and it was an honorable one. But he blocked her from even being involved in that, even though she wouldn't have minded it.

Pai had always loved art and design, especially Maori. But her grandfather put his foot down about her practicing their crafts. Oh, there were Maori women who were starting to make an inroad here and there as traditional artists, but everything was still dominated by men. The only place Pai actually found herself to be useful was when she worked for the Pahekas or for Maori businesses that were decidedly progressive. She'd gotten lucky with her job at Evolution, but she was realistic. At the rate they were bringing in business she'd end up having to spend a lot of time going to Auckland and Wellington, possibly even Christchurch. It wasn't a bad thing; it just wasn't what she wanted.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Snape had been up and about for just over an hour when Pai passed his property. He'd been astonished when she told him how she walked to and from the stop everyday. She looked to be lost in thought as she walked by and seemed very upset, so upset that she didn't notice his front door had been wide open.

Something must have happened for her to be crying like she was.

There was still too much to do, however; and it was only his second day in his new home. And Paikea was on her way to work. But of all days for her to have so much upset; he knew that today was particularly important.

He would sort himself out until he could catch Pai on her way home tonight and find out what was wrong.


	4. Whale Rider

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask.**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. _If you are looking for strict Canon or even a slight deviation from Canon you won't find it here._ **

**Summary: **The War is finally over and Snape finds that the world he knows has nothing to offer him. He finds himself drawn to a new world; one steeped in traditions of its own not known to the wizarding world. Will he take the risks needed for his own salvation?

Rated M for Sexual Situations, Language, Some Violence.

**Author's Notes: **My inspiration comes from the novel and film WHALE RIDER.

**CHAPTER NOTES: **Anyone who is familiar with the story of the film version of Whale Rider will definitely recognise elements of the back story to the problems Pai has with Koro. As Risi has pointed out – I think it lends itself tremendously to understanding how Snape and Pai ultimately connect given the situation with his own father, which will be equally torturous. However, I am making Koro infinitely nastier than he was in either the book or film. Please note that the original Whale Rider story is about an 11-12 year old girl, not a grown woman. I have done a great deal of research for this and have also been speaking with a few Moari contacts here in London and NZ.

_Let me take this moment to say that I am not Maori, nor am I from New Zealand. I am a Nanticoke-Lenni Lenape Native American living in London (as some of you already know). The Maori have similar issues to us which is why Whale Rider really struck a chord when I first heard of it. But believe me when I say that my people still face a LOT of prejudice in their country. We still live under a peculiar brand of systematic apartheid in the 21st Century on the Rez. Far too many exist in third-world conditions. It's a testament to how bad things are that I find success in Europe than I never could back home. To know more about the problems that indigenous cultures face globally – just google. For eye-watering specifics about Native Americans living in poverty read about the Pine Ridge Reservation particularly. For more about the racial, social, economic and political realities my people face, check out any of the Native American news services online and A.I,M. – American Indian Movement.._

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 004: Whale Rider**

Snape didn't see Pai that night as he'd thought he would. He also didn't see her for the next few days. No concrete news about her passed his way until he went into Gisborne to pick up a few things. He ran into Rawiri, or rather Rawiri ran into him in one of the local bookshops. Since Snape hadn't seen her since that first night, he asked after her and how she had done with her presentations.

'Pai's in a bit of trouble with Koro at the moment… Well she's always in trouble with him but this time… Mate I'm telling you it's bad, really bad…I've never seen anything like it, not since Pai was born and my brother ran off.'

'Trouble? How so?' Snape asked evenly as the shocking comment about Pai's father washed over him.

'Um, look I don't think this is really the best place to be talking about it… '

'I understand. I'm about to have some lunch if you would care to join me.'

In Snape's estimation Pai's uncle was a reasonable man. That fact that he wanted to talk to Snape, to make him understand… The former Potions Master wasn't taking it lightly.

Rawiri followed Snape to the pay point at the front of the shop.

'Art and design… right up Pai's alley…' he observed casually.

Snape didn't reply as he settled with the clerk and walked out the shop. The two men walked in silence to a small café on a side street. It was bustling with business, but not so much that they couldn't carry on a proper conversation.

'Heya Sandra – got a booth today for the love of your life?' Rawiri asked, turning on the charm.

'Aww go on you,' the waitress replied with a wink as she handed them two menus. 'Be with you in two ticks, cheeky devil.'

Snape followed Pai's uncle to a booth discreetly tucked at the back of the café. They could speak privately with no fear of being overheard. More importantly, no one would see them speaking together.

'I'm listening,' the former Potions Master said quietly.

Rawiri took a deep breath. This was going to be a difficult conversation to have. He'd wanted to talk to Stuart-Clark since it all kicked off, but didn't feel right going to his house. He'd tried a couple of times and never made it further than walking by the man's back gate.

'Is this about what happened with myself and Pai the night I moved in?'

'Yes – but it's bigger than that really.'

'So – what are they saying about us?'

Pai's uncle closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'Supposedly Pai was seen… with you…'

'Well of course she was; whoever that dunderhead was he had friends, although not particularly brave ones…'

'No; you don't understand. The story is that she was _seen_…_you know_…_**with** you_…'

The burly Maori turned beet red and Snape's mouth fell open.

The waitress placed two glasses of water on the table.

'You gents ready to order?'

Rawiri asked for his usual and Snape mumbled that would be fine for him as well though not having any idea what he was agreeing to lost in thought as he was. Sandra engaged Rawiri in a bit of banter and then finally left to tend to other customers and place their order with the cook.

'They made it sound like she was just some little hori being used by you. Anyone with half a brain knows better. My niece isn't like that. Never has been and never will be. She's too much of a romantic, just like her old man. Koro's all bent out of shape because she's never taken to anyone like she seems to have taken to you. And not only did you take her home, you sat outside on the porch there and cooled your heels for bit like normal folks do…'

'I see,' Snape said.

'Look Mr. Stuart-Clark…'

'_Michael_… please… I can't stand such servile formality.'

'_Michael_… look; I know Pai, it's been me that's been responsible for her since she was born along with my Mum. Koro blames Pai for things she has no control over. She is who she is – and it's not good enough for him. He thinks the worst no matter what she does and he's always turning everything around on her. Me and Mum have tried, honestly we have, but there's nothing we can do except just be there for her to help her pick up the pieces. It's not easy being hated so much by someone you desperately want to love you, but that's been Pai's lot with him since the day she was born.'

'I was aware that your father is a rather…_difficult_…man. I heard a bit about him the last time I was here as a traveler. I had assumed that such a man would also be a fair and just chieftan: Paikea has done nothing wrong and certainly nothing as shameful as he is being led to believe. I would not have believed that one who is supposed to be so spiritually gifted could be misled by petty jealousies.'

Snape told Rawiri what happened after he left that night. He didn't leave out a detail, including how harsh he had been to Pai and how she'd taken off.

'It wasn't intentional. I'm just not used to… I am not accustomed to people taking a liking to me or being concerned about me. I'm going through…_a sort of adjustment_, you might say. That much "help" in one day was a bit much for me; or at least that is what I had convinced myself at the time.'

He continued with telling Pai's uncle about how he'd gone after her, the confrontation with Jonny, their time at his house and afterwards when he drove her home.

'Despite the theatrics, it sounds like you quite enjoyed Pai's company,' Rawiri said carefully just before Sandra brought their food. He flirted with the waitress for a minute or two and then sent her on her way with a promise to give her a bell if the next time Michelle wanted to force him to go to some poncey wine bar.

'Would you really?' Snape sputtered.

'Of course not; it's nothing more than a bit of joking around and Sandra and Michelle know that. You should see my 'Chelle when young Fernando is in here serving… Can't complain though – he makes her right randy!'

'Is that a fact?'

Rawiri decided it was best not to get into too much with Sandra this time. Somehow he had the distinct idea that Stuart-Clark didn't approve of flirting outside of the bounds of a committed relationship. It just struck him as odd, but to each his own.

'If it makes you feel any better, Pai said the exact same thing as you. Like I said, I know my niece: she wants the kind of attention a lot of the guys she knows wouldn't give her. She's too good for them anyway no matter what Koro says. Best thing she could do for herself would be to move the hell out of here. That little tinny shack she's living in, it's not on. By rights she should been in that house, but Koro wouldn't have it and he wouldn't let anyone else help her either.'

'House… _my house_?'

'All that time you spent talking – I guess she didn't tell you anything about the story of our family?'

'No… not really.'

'It begins with the story of the _Whale Rider_, our ancestor Paikea Te Rangi, He traveled from Hawaiki, the place of the Ancients, to the site of our village on the back of a whale after his canoe capsized. The mountain is his mountain. The island is his island. We, the Ngati Konohi, are his people. His traditions are our traditions. And Koro, my father, is the latest in a long line of first-born chiefs descended from him.

Pai's father, my brother Witi, was the firstborn between us. As such he was expected to pick that mantle long before he was old enough to know what he wanted out of life for himself. Koro laid on the pressure day in and day out. He built that fancy house that you live in. My brother didn't want that any more than he wanted to build that waka or fish. But Dad couldn't even leave well enough alone with that. He hounded and hounded and hounded him about the Waka to commemorate Witi becoming Koro. Dad wanted him to undergo special instruction when Witi hadn't even shown that he had the gift with the whales; to call them, communicate with them, to command their spirit on top of all the other things he was supposed to be a master of.

Anyways, Witi ran off and got involved with this girl Layla from the South Island. Layla's the reason why Pai is so bloody gorgeous let me tell you. She was a healer, that one and really gifted spiritually. She tried to mend the rift between Dad and Witi, but Dad wouldn't cut her a break no matter what she did. Well, Layla fell pregnant and Witi and her got married. For a while it seemed like Koro might let up a bit, but all he cared about was the baby she was carrying. You'd never believe Witi or Layla had any say-so about their own child the way my father strutted around the place. You would have thought it was his child she was carrying and not my brother's!'

Turns out she was expecting twins – one of those twins was Pai. Pai was the first one out, but she had a twin brother. Stillborn he was and he took Layla with him. Even at a time like that, Koro wouldn't let up. The way he carried on, like it Pai's fault that she lived and the little boy died. And all that of course he blamed on my brother. He and Witi had a knock-down fight and my brother named his daughter Paikea on the spot without batting an eyelash The tradition is that only boys get that name and even then only certain circumstances. Witi got his own back with Pai naming her like he did just to spite Dad. But Pai's the one who's paid the price ever since – and my father refuses to acknowledge her by her proper name; he was the one who shortened it or who betides anyone who calls her "Paikea" in front of him! But the naming; that was the last thing my brother did before he walked out the hospital. He left that day and we haven't seen him since. Once in a while Mum hears from him. He's actually over in your neck of the woods –a big-time artist making a fair bit of dosh too from what I understand. It's been a few years since Pai's seen him, but that's where she gets it from – that creative talent she has.

All Pai's ever known is how disappointed and unhappy Koro is that she lived and her brother died. That man has never shown her any love or caring or understanding. Not once! And he won't let her take her right place as his heir. Pai has fought him on that since she was old enough to understand her place as the first born. Even if her brother had survived, it wouldn't have been right to take him over her. But Koro would have. Even in the hospital he refused to pick her up. He still mourns for that little boy after all these years. The things he says to Pai and the way he talks about her to other people… it's horrible. She tries so hard but it's like climbing a hill wearing roller skates. He wouldn't let her have her father's house. Although she's never asked for it, he should have. And he won't let her have the waka. She could finish it because I taught her behind my father's back. Koro refused to consider me as much as he's refused her. But I don't want to be Koro. I'm not the one with the gifts – Pai is. Me and Mum see it, we've always seen it! Everybody in the family except him!'

Snape leaned back in seat, his face unreadable. He simply nodded, and indicated with the slightest of gestures that Pai's uncle should continue.

'I'm sorry,' Rawiri said. 'I shouldn't be hitting you with all this; but I just wanted you understand what she's up against. People have a lot to resent her for with her flash job and the family she comes from as it is. And then you come along and the two of you hit it off first thing…'

'I was wondering if anything had happened to her; but I didn't think I would be particularly welcome if I went to see her. I thought there might be trouble.'

'She doesn't have a problem with you. She's just a bit preoccupied with work. Things didn't go right for her with two big pitches that she had, and it's all Koro's fault but he doesn't care. He'd like nothing better than for her to loose her job just so that he could rub it in her face – and she'd never live it down with the rest of them…'

'I saw her the day that she was due to present to a couple of potential major accounts. She was walking to the bus stop and crying… _hysterically_… _Your father **hates** her – and that much_…?'

'Yes,' Rawiri admitted, clearly ashamed. 'It's gone into overdrive now. Pai's not completely isolated in our little community; but there's nothing that me or my mum or Pai's friends can do about what he's putting her through… She is just as honest to her tikanga as he thinks he is to his – to her true understanding of our ways and beliefs. She is a hundred and fifty percent faithful to the teachings of our ancestors, but he doesn't give a damn about that. It would take nothing short of a few major miracles to get him to change!'

Snape frowned and looked down his cold cheeseburger and chips.

'Thank you for telling me, Rawiri; I can appreciate that it wasn't easy for you. I myself would never be so inclined to be candid.'

'I did it for Pai's sake really. She feels horrible about the shit-stirring going on and here you haven't even been here two weeks yet. She just couldn't find a way to approach you, like. Same with me. I walked by your gate once or twice.'

'I suppose that I gave the impression that made it difficult for you to approach me. I am not the most social of people.'

'No harm done. I appreciate you giving me the chance to explain things to you. Koro rules with an iron fist – everyone except Pai. He thinks she undermines his authority with some of the others. But Jonny and Kahutia and that lot…Paikea Te Rangi himself could come back and it wouldn't make a bit of difference to them! They've made their own choices and don't have anyone to blame but themselves for what their lives are like. Our Pai wants better than what they're willing to settle for. It's her right. She takes people as they are and some around here have been horrible to her because Koro. She could care less what they said about her, but she wouldn't hear a bad word spoken against you. Please don't judge her or hold what you might hear said against her, including anything that they say about her and you. She's a righteous girl.'

Rawiri looked at his watch.

'Listen – I need to get back. I've got this little mechanic business going on the side. Big Spender'll be by for his wheels and I still need to see the carburetor... If this goes alright there's more coming my way…'

'Let me get this,' said Snape as he pulled out his wallet.

'Oh no – I can pay my own way thanks!'

'No – I insist.'

Snape called Sandra over and handed her ten dollars.

'You're alright, just like Pai thought you were,' said Rawiri as he extended his hand.

Snape shook it and then watched as Pai's uncle walked away with the waitress and flirted a bit more before leaving. The former Potions Master waited ten minutes or so and then left.

It was still early afternoon and he had plenty of time on his hands.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Snape went home and had a long hot shower. He'd had a proper haircut in Gisborne, his first for quite a long time. His hair was the longest it had been since he was a teenager, but it looked healthy for a change with a bit of the product he let himself be talked into once he saw how presentable he looked with it. He dressed carefully in black trousers and a newly ironed crisp white shirt. It was too hot for a tie and jacket and besides which, that was too much of an adjustment for him.

He picked over his reflection in the hall mirror like vultures attacking a carcass.

'_You come along and the two of you hit it off first thing,' Rawiri had said_. _'Despite the theatrics, it sounds like you quite enjoyed Pai's company.'_

'Yes I did,' Snape muttered to himself as he took one last painful look. _'Yes I did indeed.'_

The mirror – it was the first one he'd had around him since he was a child. He stared at his reflection and reminded himself that he was no longer the awkward nerdy teenager that everyone ignored except for the bullying Marauders from Gryffindor. He had been hounded and harassed even as an adult and completely disrespected. But he wasn't in Britain anymore. No one knew him from Adam and he could be whatever he chose without the threat of his 'reputation' destroying any possibility of lasting happiness.

There was no reason why he shouldn't attempt to seek out Paikea's company.

**xxxOOOxxx**

He'd reviewed it in his mind over and over as he drove. But now that former Potions Master found himself in Wairoa he wasn't quite sure what his modus operandi should be. There was no unearthly reason that he should have just happened to have driven down here, the scenic beauty of the place and its surrounding parklands of Waikaremoana (Urewera National Park) notwithstanding. However, Wairoa was another picturesque Eastland town and definitely a far more pleasant proposition than her current circumstances living in the ramshackle shed on her grandfather's property. It was his assessment that Paikea could certainly do better for herself by relocating here. It was still the preserve of her people and as such was an option that perhaps she ought to consider.

'_The house she should have had which you occupy notwithstanding,' the devil on his shoulder prodded him._

He stopped in at the Visitor's Center and picked up some information about the area, including a local guide to services. Pai's employer was listed, just as he'd expected. Like most places of its type off the beaten track, it was located centrally in town. A quick check of the map in the guide revealed that Evolution was only a short walk away.

**xxxOOOxxx**

'Can I help you,'? Pai's Receptionist asked him, sounding bored.

'I am here to see Miss Ihimaera.'

'Miss Ihimaera doesn't have any appointments booked for today...?'

'The name is Stuart-Clark.'

'And the purpose of your visit is…?'

'That is between myself and Miss Ihimaera,' Snape replied coldly as he leaned over the desk and picked up the digital handset and held it out to the young man who was beginning to grate on his nerves.

'Hmmmph!'

Despite his mounting disdain for the arsehole in front of him, the receptionist rang Pai's extension.

'_Pikya_ – you have a visitor in Reception…!' the Receptionist sneered.

Pai must have given him an ear-bashing, because after a moment of holding the phone away from his ear the young man replied 'Oh, pardon me Piekeeaah…'

He hung up the phone without even announcing Snape properly. Before the former Potions Master could say another word, Pai was on the other side of the glass double doors that led to the main workspace of the company.

'Hello Mr. Stuart-Clark,' Pai said evenly as she extended a hand. 'Please forgive me; I neglected to add your details to my appointment book. I'll have to remember to have a word with the new receptionist starting next week. I'm sure she'll be only too happy to assist me so that this doesn't happen again.'

'New Receptionist?' the Receptionist spat.

'_Mr. Stuart-Clark_ – this way please,' Pai said graciously.

Snape couldn't resist a sneer as the reality that he'd just been fired sank in with dunderhead ignoring the ringing phone as always. He said nothing as he followed Pai through the doors and up a spiral staircase, ignoring the looks of the four people spread out offices on the lower level. She walked to a rear office that had fantastic views of the ocean.

'To what do I owe this honour?' Pai asked incredulously.

Snape said nothing at first as he simply looked at her. Pai's hair was swept back into an elegant chignon and she was every inch the professional in a form fitting red dress and heels. He'd thought her reasonably attractive before, but she'd just shot up quite a bit in his estimation.

'I was just passing through, on business…' he grumbled.

'Everything sorted then?'

'As it so stands, no. I find that I am hungry. Famished, in fact. I thought that as I was here, perhaps you would care to join me.'

'Mmm I haven't lunch actually and it's almost dinner time…'

'Is this your office?' Snape asked quietly as he walked over to one of the windows and looked out.

This certainly wasn't a bad place to be nine to five.

'Oh – yes; yes it is…'

Pai showed him around the expansive space. There was a large white-washed pine desk that had her wireless computer with two large flat screen monitors, a laptop, digital handset, Blackberry and other stationary items. There was a large bookcase with a number of tomes on marketing, design and media studies. Another held periodicals, and Snape noted that there was still plenty of space for more books. There weren't any personal items like photos or mementos – something that struck him in a familiar way. His own office at Hogwarts had been bereft of anything other than that which he required for his work.

'You've done very well for yourself indeed, Miss Ihimaera.'

'Despite Koro…'

'What?'

'Nothing…' Pai said dejectedly. 'There aren't loads of restaurants here, I'm afraid. But the ones that are, are really good.'

'Are you able to get away now?'

'Yes – I am as a matter of fact. It'll be the first time I've left at a reasonable hour since that disaster last week.'

'The presentations…'

'Didn't go well… far from it…' Pai replied bitterly. 'I've been working dog's hours to try and win those accounts. Both prospects have agreed to see us again. Fortunately the competition isn't up to scratch.'

'Let's talk about it over dinner.'

'No need of me boring you to tears with it.'

'You wouldn't be,' Snape said as he walked to her office door and held it open.

**xxxOOOxxx**

'I hope you like Chinese,' Pai said as they looked over their menus. 'I can never have enough myself…'

The restaurant was one of her favourites in the whole of the district. Like most places in Waitroa, the views were nothing less than spectacular. They were on the second floor of the restaurant, a decidedly intimate space that fortunately could never be heaving with people.

'As a matter of fact, I quite like it. I have to say I was rather surprised to find that a lot of the food in China itself was nothing like what we in the West are accustomed to.'

'You've been to China?'

'All over the world,' Snape replied evenly.

'I've never even left the North Island… Auckland is as exotic as it could get for me so far.'

The former Potions Master looked up at Pie and quirked an eyebrow.

'You've never had any desire to explore – perhaps test the waters elsewhere?'

'It just never occurred to me that I should,' Pai said quietly. 'Everything I know, everything I am…is here.'

'Even with the difficulties you've had?'

The young woman smiled faintly.

'Either you've heard the gossip or my uncle has been sorting you out…'

'The saintly denizens of Te Whangarei have given me a wide berth. The same cannot be said of your uncle,' said Snape.

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly and Pai supposed that it was Michael's version of a smile. She blushed in spite of herself and felt stupid.

'You must think I'm really sad,' she murmured just as a waiter appeared to take their order.

'What do you recommend,' Snape asked Pai.

'General Tsao's Chicken, Spicy King Prawns, Prawn Egg Foo Young with Gravy as main courses. The House Special Fried Rice and Vegetable Lo Mein for sides and to start the Duck Pancakes and Sesame Prawn Toast. Oh – and the green tea is great to help it all settle.'

'Good – that's what we'll have,' Snape told the waiter.

Pai smiled. Michael clearly loved his food. He had the physique of a man who was probably quite skinny until middle age. He was broad, but looked to be rock solid. For the briefest of moments she found herself wondering what he looked like without those clothes…

'I don't think anything of the sort about you,' the Potions Master said.

'You haven't been here that long and…'

'I told you: gossip doesn't worry me. If it did I wouldn't be here.'

'Still…'

Snape reached over and gently placed an index finger over her lips. He thought fleetingly how soft they were.

'I have enjoyed your company despite any appearance to the contrary.'

'So you do have taste,' Pai smiled.

'Cheeky madame!'

Their waiter and two assistants came with their food. All the plates and bowls were placed on table warmers dead centre between them. The tea and cold glasses of still water followed. There was one last check that their customers were fine with their order and the wait staff disappeared.

'What about you Michael?'

'What about me?'

'You've got my life story – what about yours?'

Snape started dishing out the food, starting with Pai.

'We have a lot in common, actually.'

'We do?'

'Yes. My father can give Koro a run for his money on the basis of what I have heard and been told by your uncle directly. My father is not a kind man, particularly to his only child. I had a remarkably unpleasant childhood.'

'Oh… I'm sorry to hear that Michael. I really am… But thank you for being able to tell me.'

'I've never told that to another living soul. We will leave that unpleasantness where it is for now. At any rate, I used to teach back home – in Scotland. Secondary education through college age. Chemistry mainly.'

'You struck me as very intelligent. I never had the head for things like that.'

'Clearly you have other talents which have served you well. I never used to care about such things as a rule. Life did not offer time or space for extra-curricular interests.'

'Somehow I can't imagine you being too keen to teach though…'

'An astute observation and a correct one.'

'So why did you do something you didn't want to do? You were entitled to your own life…?'

Snape fell silent. There was no easy way to answer that, even under false pretenses.

'Nevermind,' Pai said gently. 'I already have the answer to my own thorny question…'

'Yes, I rather suppose you do.'

Snape and Pai tucked into their meal in earnest. Their conversation ebbed and flowed as each sought to not push the other beyond comfortable boundaries. There was talk of Gisborne and Wairoa and the former Potions Master commented that he found the town where Pai worked a far pleasanter proposition that he could have imagined.

'It's really great here. The last bastion of humanity before you go into Waikaremoana. A lot of houses here are nestled right on the edge of it. Not a bad back yard if you can manage it. I actually prefer it to Gisborne in may ways. Probably why I don't kill myself to get out of here at a reasonable hour…'

'Have you thought of relocating here? I should imagine your salary could cover the expense…'

It was Pai's turn to fall silent. Moving to Wairoa would be the easiest thing she could do for herself, but she'd never been one to take the easy way out. She was determined to take her rightful place as her grandfather's successor and it would be much harder if she wasn't in Te Whangarei.

'You don't really spend much time in the village, do you…' Snape said evenly.

'No actually… not since I've been working…'

'Sometimes the route to what we want isn't as we think.'

'You have this uncanny knack for almost reading my mind.'

'As you do mine, Miss Paikea.'

Snape summoned their waiter and paid for dinner despite Pai's protests. She'd never gone out with a bloke and not paid at least half the bill; she often found herself having to pay for all it recently. The former Potions Master ignored the money she tried to press on him and stood. He extended a hand and helped her up.

'You have amazing manners…'

'Finally, someone who can give me some credit for having some redeeming quality,' Snape smirked.

**xxxOOOxxx**

As they were right on the doorstep of some of the best beach in Eastland, Pai and Snape took a leisurely after-dinner walk, taking in the ambiance as the sun moved lower on the horizon. They found a secluded spot and sat down.

'What an amazing place to have grown up in…' he said thoughtfully as he watched Pai take down her long hair and shake it loose.

'Not a bad place to be even as a grown-up,' Pai replied as she moved closer to him. 'Thank you for dinner…and everything else…'

'My pleasure,' Snape murmured as his arm went around her back as a sort of prop.

'You know they'll go out of their way to make life hard for you here…'

'I can take care of myself Paikea…and you.'

There was unmistakable something as they sat together looking into each others' eyes. Snape thought Pai had the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen on a woman. Her skin was smooth and free of blemishes. The only artifice now was a bit of dark blue eyeliner and shadows in varying shades of berry and brown. He reached out impulsive and cupped one side of her face, stroking a delicate patch of skin with his thumb.

Pai closed her eyes and Snape cupped her face in the other hand. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Her lips parted in response and Snape engaged her tongue in a slow dance that took their breath away.

Suddenly Pai backed away.

'I'm not some hori! I'm not like Kahutia!'

'I know you aren't. If that's what I was after I wouldn't get so involved!'

Pai blinked and then looked down.

'I'm just tired of being used!'

She looked up at Snape again and he could see tears welling up.

'Pai,' he murmured as he took her into his arms. 'I know what that feels like. I'm not interested in anyone here but you – and not for some cheap fling.'

'I'm certainly not cheap – you threw out a fair bit of dosh on dinner…not to mention the petrol it took to get out here to see me…'

Snape chuckled.

'You are simply _priceless_…'

The young woman slowly put her arms around him and let him hold her. Pai stroked the soft down on one of his forearms and then tilted her head up. Snape leaned down again and they began to kiss. Pai moaned softly as he caressed her inner thigh. She reached up and unbuttoned a few more buttons on his shirt, wanting to touch the black down on his chest. It was Snape's turn to moan as her fingers grazed his nipples. Their kissing became more passionate and only for the briefest of moments did they separate.

Snape looked into her eyes and each had flashes, unflinchingly painful flashes of some of the cruelty and hurt the other had survived. And they were both aware of what was happening. There was no need for explanations, not now. They would have to wait.

Snape lay down in the sand and pulled Pai down next to him. They lay there silently in each other's arms, watching as the sun began to set.

'Are you sure you want to…' she asked suddenly, propping herself up on one arm as darkness began to settle around them.

Snape pulled her down again silence her.

The only answers he could give her right now were in his kisses.

**xxxOOOxxx**

'What time should I pick you up in the morning?' Snape asked as they sat on Pai's verandah several days later.

They'd been together every night since their time together in Wairoa and had nothing more than kiss. But tonight was the first time that they were together in Te Whangarei. They were being watched, they had no doubt of it. Pai had said he should go when he stopped by, and he'd refused. Then she suggested that they go inside and again he'd refused.

'I can take the bus, same as always…'

'There is no reason for you to carry on like that when I have transport. I imagine I should be here at seven. We can stop along the way and have breakfast.'

'Michael, _please_…'

'Don't let them make you afraid to really live for yourself, Pai.'

Snape moved closer and put his arms around her as he took in the views. The settlement had the appearance of being warm and inviting, nestled as it was amongst the sprawling hills of the coastline. It was only a five-minute walk to the beach below. Te Whangarei was like anywhere else, one never really knew what lay beneath until one lived there. He knew about Pai's enemies, but for the first time he began to wonder about those she counted as friends.

They certainly seemed to be absent supporters in her daily life and the cruelty she endured at the hands of her grandfather.


	5. Backlash

JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask.**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. **_**If you are looking for strict Canon or even a slight deviation from Canon you won't find it here.**_

**Summary: **The War is finally over and Snape finds that the world he knows has nothing to offer him. He finds himself drawn to a new world; one steeped in traditions of its own not known to the wizarding world. Will he take the risks needed for his own salvation?

Rated M for Sexual Situations, Language, Some Violence.

**Author's Notes: **My inspiration comes from the novel and film WHALE RIDER.

**Chapter notes:** My goodness – has it really been THAT long since I updated this fic?! OK here we go! What-Ansketil-Did-Next – its been a very long time coming but you were right – Snape's beatdown of Jonny would surely have some serious repercussions and I was aware of that even as I wrote it. Now comes the trouble…

Ah faithful readers! Well things get really HOT in this chapter as well… I had planned on that for much later but Snape and Pai had other ideas… so if that doesn't tickle your fancy please roll on…

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 005: Backlash**

Pai sat at the small rickety table that functioned as her desk at home. But rather than concentrating on the proposal she wanted to finish for work, her mind was focused elsewhere. There was a tenseness in the air that quite unnerved her. Oh, there had been plenty of times when Te Whangarei was a hotbed of conflict – but this, this was different. Pai frowned as she stared vacantly out of the window in front of her.

'Crikey, dick! You've got a puss that could sour milk! Come, on rattle your dags or we're going to be late!' came a voice over the loud crunching of footsteps.

'Sasha you can just rack off if you're going to be so mean,' Pai said as she grinned at her best friend. 'I swear you could wake the dead...'

'Wot – and deprive you of my lusciousness?' Sasha replied as she slammed open the screen door and literally fell into Pai's living room on her high heels. 'I make you look _good_, girl!'

'Laboutins – very posh my lovely bugalugs,' Pai smirked. 'Not really practical what with all the walking we'll be doing though…'

She and Sasha were going to the Eastland Agricultural and Pastoral Show. Every year the district hosted a 3 or 4 day event where farmers strutted their stuff and won prizes for things like best cow or largest tomato. The townies would show up mainly for the sideshows and amusement park. It was something that Pai actually always looked forward to – she loved the rollercoasters and dodgem cars.

'No pain, no gain cuzzy – Mal loves the killer heels if you catch my drift?' Sasha giggled.

'Pfft; it'll be pointless if you fall over and break your neck. Still, I'll give him points for having good taste – sweet-as shoes Mama!'

'Choice, eh? What more can a girl ask for?' Sasha boomed as she spun around the room and then stopped abruptly. 'Pai – please tell me you are not going out in _that_!'

Pai looked down at her frayed and tattered overalls that had definitely seen better days along with her old paint-stained timberland hiking boots.

'It's just the same old A & P Show and Fair – for god's sakes the place'll be rolling in long-in-the-tooth farmers and cow patties!' she said defensively.

'_Ahem _– your man is going isn't he? Surely you don't want him see you looking like something that's crawled out of a sheep's arse! Don't you let your common sense go girl – you just know that that hori Kahutia is going to be turning a few tricks tonight!'

Pai looked at Sasha and then outside where others were already heading to the big show. It was more than a little true that the Agricultural & Pastoral shows were important to the social fabric of their respective districts. Eastland had one of the largest, owing a great deal to its fishing and crafts industries as well as traditional farming. People came from all over the North Island – sometimes a few hardy souls came up from down south. And there were always a certain type of woman who tricked herself out like she was going clubbing or headed for a dodgy modeling catwalk.

'You don't have it half-right there…' she sighed exasperatedly. '…and he's not my man. It's nothing like that...'

There was a loud skeptical snort.

'I know for a fact that a few of the girls have tried it on with him when he goes to town and he doesn't give them the time of day. He comes out here to be with you and to drive you to work even if he's totally fagged out. And it's not like everyone doesn't know that you two have been out in Wairoa and Waikaremoana… And you have done a bit even if it's not full-on… He's taking his time with you when he could be shagging his way across Eastland and back. He's in love with you Pai make no mistake about it.'

'It's still early days, Sasha. He's a man of the world and has experienced things I can't even dream of. I'm not going to let myself get carried away… He'd be a great catch for anyone and there are girls that have a lot more going for them than I do. I'm nothing special…'

'Early days after two months?! Pai – don't ever sell yourself short, you hear me? You've got something that those frock tarts can't buy or pretend to have. You have charisma, you have class and you've got more a brain than any of those horis can ever hope to have. That's why they try to knock your confidence just like Koro. They've really done a job on you if you think so little of yourself….'

'You sound like Michael – he said that I shouldn't let them make me afraid to really live for myself…'

'Sounds like a righteous bloke – he's dead right.'

'You don't think I'm out of my depth?'

'Look I've only met him in passing – but from what I hear he seems like a keeper. Mal's met him and said that he's alright once you get past that daggy front that isn't fooling anyone with sense… Look; I know you. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. You've fallen for him and you want something long-term – don't you? It's fair dinkum to want something good, Pai. You deserve to have a man that's really good to you. He seems to think a lot of you so give him a chance.'

Sasha walked into Pai's bedroom with her friend trailing reluctantly in her wake.

'You know, you still haven't worn that mini-dress I gave you last Christmas… its perfect this time of year. You've got really great legs, girl. Show 'em off!'

'Are you mad? My arse'll being hanging out…!'

'…and you'll be no different to me and 50 million other girls. Stop hiding your light under a bushel and wear it…' Sasha said as she pulled said dress from Pai's closet. '…and these gold sandals…'

Pai gave in and then started changing her clothes.

'Sasha – have you noticed anything…unusual around here lately?' she asked hesitantly.

'You mean this dark cloud of a vibe that won't die down?'

Pai nodded with a grave look in her eyes. 'It's like that weird stillness you read about before there's an earthquake…. Something's going to kick off for sure…'

Sasha opened her mouth as if to speak and then closed it again.

'What?' Pai asked, giving her a look.

Sasha opened her mouth again, and it was clear that she was weighing her words carefully.

'Even though your Michael sounds like the dog's bollocks… he…'

'…crossed some lines defending me,' Pai said hoarsely. 'That's what it is…'

'Look – you know I can't stand that shit-for-brains Jonny and his pikey mates and neither can most people around here. But what your man did… he's an outsider Pai. He's not one of us. He can be here today and gone tomorrow. He can afford to go wherever he wants and to do whatever he likes; but that doesn't give him the right to just roll up here and do as he pleases even if we all know that on one level Jonny deserved a bloody good thumping. It just wasn't your man's place, Pai. Jonny's lost heaps of mana because of him... You know the law...'

Pai sat at the small dressing table across from her bed brushing her hair and putting on some make-up looking forlorn. She couldn't argue against that, really. What Sasha was saying was that Jonny had gotten his arse whupped and in public by a newcomer that had just been welcomed by their people and accepted into the settlement. He'd lost face, lost a great deal of honour because of Michael. And the fact that it hadn't been addressed immediately meant that the marae of Te Whangarei would be shamed along with Jonny and his family. It was already the talk throughout the settlements of Eastland. It was a transgression of the worst kind in Maori culture.

That transgression warranted revenge.

Thought Pai had tried to push it to the back of her mind since that night; now there was no denying it.

Michael was going to have to answer for what he'd done and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Pai had always attended the A & P show with Sasha and she wasn't about to drop her friend just because the opportunity was there with Michael. Sasha had stuck by her through thick and thin and deserved better than that. Fortunately the man in question understood and respected Pai's position. He had to attend to some business in Wairoa first and would meet them at the show. Still, given the implications of their talk back at hers, Pai thought the best thing to do was to let her friends off the hook.

"Guys look – I'll understand if you don't want to be seen with us…' Pai said carefully as Sasha's boyfriend Mal parked his car. He'd said there was no sense in everyone coming separately when they were all headed the same way. Mal had done very well for himself having attended the Whakarewarewa Institute of Arts and Crafts where he graduated with distinction and pursued his passion for Whakairo – Maori Carving. He was at the show more for work than pleasure; his crafts stall always did a brisk trade since he'd started exhibiting.

'Friends don't let friends down Pai,' Mal said matter-of-factly. 'Jonny can save face without too much of a ruckus; but if he gets out of hand I won't be the only one he'll have to deal with. We all need the money and exposure from this show and I'm not about to see all my hard work go down the drain because of that dumb-arse hoon! A good-old fashioned hand-to-hand challenge – doesn't have to be more than that – and it doesn't have to happen here. But if it does – at least that should be the end of it as far as everyone is concerned; just needs to be out of sight...'

'It doesn't but its been left so long that its not going to just be him… you know its not…' Pai said defensively.

'Jonny can't fight for shit and everyone knows it. But it's his right, eh?'

Pai said nothing as she got out of the car and began to walk to the fair on her own.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Pai couldn't help but notice that the residents of Te Whangarei were giving her a wide berth.

'_So be it,' she thought to herself. _

Despite that, there were so many people it almost felt like the whole of Aotearoa was crammed into this one corner of the district. It would be a huge mistake to do anything here with so many people. Not only would it shut down the show, you could pretty much be guaranteed that next year there might not be any show. Jonny wouldn't do himself any favours by kicking it off here.

Still, she just wanted for the whole thing with Michael to be over so everyone could get back to the normal mayhem that comprised everyday life around Koro.

_Koro._

He wasn't entirely innocent in all of this. Pai was sure of it as she stood in the far distance way from the entrance to the Amusement Park by a large boulder under a tree ignoring couples and groups of friends enjoying themselves.

'Even when you are sad, you are very beautiful Paikea,' Snape said softly as he appeared at her side.

'_What?_ Oh…'

Pai blushed. It was the first time he'd ever paid her a compliment like that. She had supposed he must have thought she was reasonably attractive; but it was very nice to hear it just the same. He didn't strike her as the type of man who gave compliments easily when he was inclined.

'Was it not you who said that tonight was a time of merriment and fun?' Snape asked, facing her.

'Yes…'

'Then might I have a smile please?'

'You don't like smiling…'

'My lack of predisposition to baring my teeth pleasantly does not mean that I am so hopeless when it comes to you…'

'Are you on crack??'

Snape began to chuckle.

'It does not sit well with me to see you so miserable Paikea.'

'I'm sorry.' Pai mumbled as he put his arms around her and held her close.

Snape sat down on the boulder and spread his legs ever so slightly. Pai understood that she was meant to straddle him, and so she did. Things were really speeding up between them now. She should be savouring this moment and instead all she could do was worry.

'We will be alright,' Snape murmured as he began to stroke away the tears that began to fall.

'But Michael…'

Pai was cut off by a kiss. Snape began to kiss her hungrily and she could feel his thickening arousal between her legs. She moaned softly as he began to kiss her neck and undo the buttons of her dress. His large hands were warm and he reached inside with one and began to stroke a breast before taking its engorged nipple into his mouth. This was the farthest they had ever gone, and any reservations Pai had about him really wanting her were gone.

'Do you like that?' Snape whispered he looked up at her.

Pai couldn't find the voice to answer him and instead nodded before completely letting go and kissing him. Snape eased down onto his back on the grass so that Pai was on top. She began to move back and forth over his hardness and cried out, the longing in her voice making him want her even more.

With a couple of minutes both were naked and Pai lay underneath him with Snape grinding his thickness against her.

'I'm sorry my love – I never meant it to be like this,' he said stopping.

'Don't you want to…?'

'Of course I do… I just wanted our first time together to be special, that's all…'

'This isn't exactly how I imagined it would happen…' Pai said truthfully.

'You just looked so…'

Snape looked down at her and smoothed her hair back. There wasn't a woman in the world more beautiful to him. It wasn't just about Pai's physical attractiveness; it was her essence, her spirit. There was something magical about her for him; it was as though she was placed here just for him and he for her. He'd only ever come close to this once. He'd waited so long; he had wanted this for so long…

'I love you Paikea,' he said, his black eyes boring into hers as he entered her and began to thrust. 'O God help me, I love you so much!'

Pai moaned as she stretched to accommodate him. They found their rhythm and were lost to the distant sounds of the show and amusement park.

'Don't leave me Michael,' she blurted out suddenly, her eyes filling with tears.

'Do you love me, Pai? Do you love me as I love you?'

'Yes…'

'Has anyone else ever made you feel like this?'

'No! Never!'

Pai sniffed softly and Snape rolled them onto their sides so he could hold her.

'What's wrong my love?'

'Nothing…'

Snape didn't reply as he held onto his girlfriend.

_Girlfriend…_

Paikea was more than that to him – much, much more than that he thought to himself as she reached out for him and kissed him while pulling him back on top of her. He entered her once more and began to thrust hard and deep as they found their rhythm once more. He felt her tighten up around him as she neared her first orgasm with him. He kept on thrusting as wave after wave washed of pleasure coursed through her. After a time be began to kiss her slowly, savouring the taste of her as he moved south. Pai was lost as Snape began to make love to her with his mouth… She'd never known that making love could be so good… and enjoyable…

Snape kissed his way back up and then it was Pai who was on top of him, taking control. Every impulse that she'd been holding back was set loose. The former Potions Master thought he'd died and gone to heaven as she pleasured him orally.

'Gods – not in your mouth my love,' he groaned stopped and rolled her over.

He thrust hard, fast until he exploded deep inside her. Too late he realised that he should be calming down. Muggles were nothing like wizard and witches. He had a lot to explain to Paikea – but this was not the time nor place for it, least of all for _this_. He was still rock hard and throbbing.

Pai looked up at him with a wordless acceptance that left Snape unnerved to say the least.

'Do you want to stop?' she finally whispered as a hand trailed down his sweaty back and then reached around his front.

It was obvious that he didn't want to stop anymore than she did. The young woman raised her hips and began guiding him back inside her causing the former Potions Master smiled in spite of himself. He could always say that he'd taken something – though he knew Paikea would greet the news with a great deal of skepticism.

'You're very handsome when you smile…' Pai commented through a delicious smile of her own.

'Paikea…' Snape began only to be silenced by a hungry kiss.

They were past the point of no return now. He would have to find the words to start explaining who and what he was – but not now. For the moment, there was only he and Paikea and the bliss of having finally made a commitment to each other.

**xxxOOOxxx**

'Pai!' Crikey girl where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!' Sasha trilled as she eyeballed her best friend and the man who had turned her life upside down.

They had just stepped off the Thrilla Mania rollercoaster and looked very much together.

'Like hell you have; you and Mal have already been having it off in the Love Shack – amongst other places!' Pai snorted.

'I hate it when you do that…' Sasha sulked.

'You don't have to be spiritually gifted to know that – you've only gone and done it for the last 3 years!'

'Would you ladies care for a cold drink?' Snape asked wryly. He knew all too well that each was dying for a chat with the other.

'Fizzy drink for her and a lemonade for me please…' Pai said softly as she turned a faint shade of red.

Snape had been barely out of earshot before Sasha pounced.

'Sooooooooooooo what have you two been doing hmmm??'

Pai went beet red and was grateful that they were bathed in the multi-coloured glowing lights of the rides and displays.

'Just walking around and going on the rides….'

'The hell you have! You are positively glowing, Pai! And he looks… happy. I mean he looks so much different to his usual…'

Pai took a deep breath and smiled.

'Oh Sasha – I'm so happy! I really am! He's the best thing that's every happened to me…'

'Even though you still don't really know that much about him?' Sasha ventured cautiously.

'Yes… we all have to take risks sometimes, right?'

'You more than anyone, I'd say.'

'I just know with all my heart that this is right.'

'Then that's all that matters,' Sasha smiled. 'So come on – you've only just been on the one ride haven't you?'

'Well some would say my second ride of the evening…'

'Christ almighty – he really must be good for you have a crack like that!'

'Stop it Sasha. Michael is very private – he doesn't like to be talked about…'

'Somehow I don't think he will ever begrudge you for letting the world know just how happy he makes you.'

Pai smiled and then looked around.

'My God did he walk across the fairground or something? He should have been back by now…'

'Pai – stay put!' Sasha yelled.

But it was too late.

Pai had taken off like a bat out of hell before the final word had even left her mouth.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Of all places for it to have happened, it happened at their spot. That wonderful space under the trees where she and Michael had made love and committed themselves to each other.

Pai saw them – and she saw that Jonny hung back while his mates worked Snape over. Snape was like a hellcat as he struggled against the men that were holding him. He'd been hit over the head and blood was pouring down his face

'Get off him you motherfucking hoons!' she screamed.

'Well, well, well … lookey what we have here!' Jonny snarled as Pai was grabbed from behind.

He stood defiantly in front of her.

'You got a big mouth you hori bitch!' he spat 'I think its time to get some of what this Paheka got…' Jonny continued as he yanked Pai's head up and punched her in the face before ripping her dress, exposing her breasts to his gang.

'You get your filthy hands off her!" Snape roared. "You will pay for this! I swear by all that is sacred and holy in your traditions that you ALL will pay for what you have done to her!"

'Are you fucking crazy Jon?' someone commented. 'Koro is going to have your ass in a hot minute!'

'You think he gives a shit about her? The way he talks about her and to her? Wouldn't be surprised if he came after some himself!'

'No way man, I don't want any part of that… The Paheka is right – you know how much trouble there'll be when this gets out! What needed to be done is done… leave her alone…!' a youth shouted. He didn't look to be older than 16 at best.

They were all arguing now. Some wanted to do her and some didn't; but their conflict was no consolation to the stranger in their midst. Snape had been prepared to take the beating he knew was due him. He'd squared up to Koro and made a deal. It was more for Pai's sake than anything – he loved her that much.

But there was no way in hell that he was going to let anyone hurt her anymore. He finally comprehended just how evil, evil could be even in a place of beauty like this.

Without hesitation he aimed a well-executed and deadly wordless curse at Jonny. The rabid younger man grabbed his head and began to scream as blood poured out of his ears and eyes. Another of the gang dropped to the ground as he grabbed his chest and then collapsed in a heap. The men holding Pai threw her down hard, causing her to hit her head on the boulder and knocking her out cold as they tried to get away from whatever was happening to them. One by one, they were being taken out.

There were voices in the distance; a small crowd was coming towards them.

'Over there! That's them!' came a familiar voice.

Rawiri – Pai's uncle.

Snape threw himself down on the ground next to Pai and let himself go unconscious as his body shielded hers. No one could accuse him of doing anything given the obvious beating he'd taken.

His work was done.


	6. The Truth

JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask.**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. **_**If you are looking for strict Canon or even a slight deviation from Canon you won't find it here.**_

**Summary: **The War is finally over and Snape finds that the world he knows has nothing to offer him. He finds himself drawn to a new world; one steeped in traditions of its own not known to the wizarding world. Will he take the risks needed for his own salvation?

Rated M for Sexual Situations, Language, Some Violence.

**Author's Notes: **My inspiration comes from the novel and film WHALE RIDER.

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 006: The Truth**

Snape came to and blinked against the harsh sunlight streaming in the room. He was in hospital. His head felt like a hippogriff had sat on it – that or Neville Longbottom along with Crabbe and Goyle. Longbottom, Crabbe and Goyle: for the first time in a long time Snape thought of what he'd left behind in England. His experiences in Aotearoa so far proved that no matter where one went in the world, there was always more of the same that needed to be left behind.

'Ah – so you're finally awake…'

Snape looked over, expecting to see Rawiri – and to his surprise there was a much taller yet very burly man who faintly resembled but definitely sounded like the man who had been a good friend to him since his arrival in Eastland.

'I'm Witi – Rawiri's older brother and Pai's father…' the man explained.

The former Potions Master gave the man a penetrating look.

'So it was you then who rendered assistance in our hour of need,' Snape finally commented.

'Yes, it was me.'

'Wordless magic?'

Witi smiled.

'Yes… _wordless magic_… '

'Your presence isn't just some fortunate coincidence, Mr. Ihimaera.'

'_Witi_ – we are friends here, Michael,' Pai' father smiled faintly. 'My brother managed to finally track me down last week. We both agreed that conventional methods were not going to work; Jonny never did have the common sense to make a fight fair. If he could've helped you he would. But I'm the one with the gift, not him; and no way in hell was he going to get Pai involved. We wanted to protect her – and be there for you too… All this rubbish about mana – not for people like Jonny and his gang! I don't know what in God's name was in my father's head…'

Snape sank back into his pillows, his mind going faster than Crabbe and Goyle attacking a jam donut. The Maori were a magical people and as the first-born and heir to the chieftaincy of his people, Witi Ihimaera was undoubtedly a very powerful man – as was his daughter. Paikea and he had never spoken about her abilities very much. In Snape's mind she had been knocked back so many times that her confidence was undoubtedly shattered. He knew he could help her; it was just going to take time. Now he wished he had spoken out; it might have helped them both.

'Paikea – where is she? Is she alright?' he started suddenly.

Witi swallowed and shook his head helplessly.

'Mr. Ihimaera – _Witi_ – **please**!'

'Pai's in a bad way. Some kind of brain trauma and she's got some kind of infection. They've got her in Intensive Care'

'Intensive Care?!'

'The treatments don't seem to be doing much,' Witi observed dejectedly as he stood up and walked over to the window. He looked out and wondered if he could ever find it in his heart to forgive his father for the trouble he'd brought to everyone – especially Pai. 'Koro was wrong to broker a deal like he did. It wasn't a level playing field, not by a long shot. _That _is not the tradition of our people. You were at a severe disadvantage at the hands of people that had nothing to do with the problems between yourself and Jonny. But he knew – he knew that Pai would never let you face that alone.'

Witi turned around and Snape could see that the man was genuinely upset – as though ready to cry.

'She loves you – and it's just the latest thing in a long line that he wanted to punish her for!'

'What are you saying?' Snape demanded as a vein throbbed dangerously at his temples. 'ANSWER ME DAMMIT! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!'

'My husband set you and Pai up – and he used Jonny and a couple of his mates to do it,' Nana Wendy said as she came into the room. She'd heard enough. 'He lied to us all, Michael. It was never going to be just a bit of a fist-fight… He lied to us all…'

Snape's mind flashed back to that night.

'_Well, well, well … lookey what we have here!' Jonny snarled as Pai was grabbed from behind._

_He stood defiantly in front of her._

'_You got a big mouth you hori bitch!' he spat 'I think its time to get some of what this Paheka got…' Jonny continued as he yanked Pai's head up and punched her in the face before ripping her dress, exposing her breasts to his gang._

'_You get your filthy hands off her!" Snape roared. "You will pay for this! I swear by all that is sacred and holy in your traditions that you ALL will pay for what you have done to her!"_

'_Are you fucking crazy Jon?' someone commented. 'Koro is going to have your ass in a hot minute!'_

'_You think he gives a shit about her? The way he talks about her and to her? Wouldn't be surprised if he came after some himself!'_

'_No way man, I don't want any part of that… The Paheka is right – you know how much trouble there'll be when this gets out! What needed to be done is done… leave her alone…!' a youth shouted. He didn't look to be older than 16 at best._

_They were all arguing now. Some wanted to do her and some didn't; but their conflict was no consolation to the stranger in their midst. Snape had been prepared to take the beating he knew was due him. He'd squared up to Koro and made a deal. It was more for Pai's sake than anything – he loved her that much._

_But there was no way in hell that he was going to let anyone hurt her anymore. He finally comprehended just how evil, evil could be even in a place of beauty like this_

As the full comprehension of what Koro had meant to happen to Paikea dawned on him, Severus Snape broke down and cried. It was too much for Witi and Wendy. They were all inconsolable, but none more than the man who had given Pai his heart and promised her he would never leave her. Wendy sat on the bed and put her arms around him.

'She'll be alright Bub – you'll see…' she murmured as Witi sat on the other side and put his arms around them both. 'She'll get better and then…'

Snape just shook his head 'no' as he sobbed uncontrollably.

'I can help her,' he finally commented in a choked voice. 'I have to help her – it's all my fault…!'

'What? You can't blame yourself for this!' Witi said vehemently.

'I meant to keep her out of harm's way. I was derelict in my duty!'

'Pai would never blame you for any of this. She loves you, Michael. You know that don't you?'

Snape's eyes filled with tears again.

'Please – take me to her! I need to… I need to help her!' he blurted out suddenly after a lengthy round of sobbing.

'Alright; just you pull yourself together, eh? You wouldn't want her to know you were there falling to pieces.'

Snape nodded and forced himself to stand up. Wendy handed him freshly washed and pressed clothes she brought from his house and then shooed him into the bathroom.

'As long as I have breath – I will never, ever forgive Koro for what he's done,' Witi spat angrily.

'Now just you look, son…!'

'No, Mum! NO! For once in your life would you please open your eyes to the monster that he is! This is the man who is supposed to lead our people; the man who is supposed to be so spiritually rich and blessed! Pai isn't the reason that our people suffer – he is! He knew DAMN WELL what some of those thugs are like that Jonny messes with! It wasn't ever going to be just some simple little dusting! And he accepted it. HE ACCEPTED IT!'

'Please – I have to ask you to lower your voices. This is a hospital, not a piss-up in one of your breweries!' a nurse snarled as she stormed into the room and gave Witi and Wendy looks of disgust.

'And you can just get off your high-horse madame! I have every RIGHT to be angry! You do bugger all for my daughter and cast aspersions on my Mum's character?! Who the hell do you think you are?' Witi demanded.

The nurse took in the Maori's tailored pants and linen shirt along with his long hair pulled back into a ponytail and tribal tatoos. He was wearing an expensive watch and ring. Even the local drug dealers weren't that flash. This one had an air about him, an air of dignity and authority.

Witi looked at the woman like the cockroach she was in his eyes just as Snape came out of the bathroom. The former Potions Master looked at the nurse coldly as he instructed her that he wanted to be released and she was to have the paperwork ready for his signature in five minutes.

Once she was gone he took a deep breath.

'Take me to Paikea – please…'

**xxxOOOxxx**

Snape walked into Pai's hospital room trailed by her father and grandmother. Rawiri was already there, consumed by grief.

'I couldn't even protect her…' Pai's uncle mumbled. 'I promised to look after her and I failed…'

'Don't…' Witi said softly. 'If anyone should take any blame it's _me_. I was the one who walked out on her. I'm her father and I knew what she was up against and I left her to the fate that I myself couldn't live with... I…'

'You had to be free to find your own path, son,' Wendy said firmly. 'Everyone has always lived by your father's dictates – and what has it gotten any of us? A man can't lead whose heart and mind isn't in it. No one faults you for that.'

Everyone fell silent as Snape walked over to Pai's bed. Her head was wrapped in a bandage and there was blood seeping through. There was a tube that had been inserted down her throat and tubes attached to needles in her arms. She was moist with fever and it didn't look like she was being seen to as she ought by the medical staff.

Snape tried to be strong and stoic, typically British. But his black eyes welled up with tears and he burst into sobs as he sat and then prostrate himself across her. The Maori were stunned at the obvious depth of his love for Paikea. It wasn't just one-sided on her part as they had feared it could be. But the strength of it did catch them completely by surprise.

'I can help her,' the former Potions Master mumbled at last. 'I can…'

'What do you want me to do, Michael?' Witi asked as he placed his hands on the shoulders of the former Potions Master and gently pulled him up into a proper sitting position.

'I need to be released – and then you can come with me back to the house...?'

'You got it cuzzy, whatever you need…'

**xxxOOOxxx**

The drive back to Snape's house was a silent one. Witi and Snape had left Rawiri and Wendy to look after Pai. There were things they needed to talk about privately. And this conversation was best not held in the car.

Snape said nothing as he unlocked the door and ushered Witi into the kitchen. He needed a cuppa – there was something about tea that always helped him to think. And he really needed to keep his wits about him given the subject of their discussion.

'So,' Witi said, breaking the silence. 'You know about magic…'

The former Potion's Master gave his guest a rueful look.

'Yes,' he answered quietly. 'Yes indeed I do.'

Witi nodded and waited. It seemed to him that the man who called himself Michael Stuart-Clark was carrying around a lot of secrets – and that these secrets were a tremendous burden.

'I was in a weakened state,' Snape said after taking a long draught of tea. 'I could not have executed so many wordless spells in that condition. It is difficult enough as it is when one is in good shape. Paikea… Paikea has been so beaten down that she is wholly disconnected from that part of herself. In any case, she too was in no fit state even if she had been so inclined.'

'I think she really wanted to be able to help you, Michael.'

'…as much as I really wanted to help her… to save her…' Snape sniffed as he got up to make another mug of tea. 'Be that as it may – you are no doubt wondering about my level of understanding.'

'I have some ideas, yes. But it would be good to hear it from you. I think you rather have a need of unburdening yourself.'

Snape made hearty sandwiches for them both in silence as he thought. It did not escape his notice that Witi observed his actions, processing even the minutest of details without comment. _'Like father, like daughter,' he thought to himself._ There was so much that Paikea understood about him – a peculiar sort of wordless complicity. Her father was much the same way and the former Potions Master was not sure that he liked it.

'You live in the British Isles, as I understand it?' Snape queried as he handed Witi the food he'd prepared for him along with crisps and biscuits.

'Mmm you make a mean sandwich bro…' Witi said after taking two huge bites. He hadn't realised how hungry he really was. 'But yes – after traveling and seeing a fair bit of the world I found exactly what I needed in your homeland.'

'Which was…?'

'Healing…'

Snape looked at Witi curiously. There were many ways to take that – but there was only one answer that made sense to him.

'The healing power of love and acceptance,' he observed.

'Much like yourself and my daughter I expect,' Pai's father answered quietly.

Snape made a noise in the back of his throat and looked out of one of his windows. How inviting the valley still looked. Even with everything that had happened, he wasn't put off the place.

'I would do anything for her, I love her that much,' Snape said quietly at last. 'She deserves so much better than she's ever had... But she's healed me in ways that she would never understand.'

'Don't underestimate her; the blood and power of Paikea Te Rangi flows strongly in her veins – stronger than Koro, stronger than me. And I know that you definitely understand that in ways that Koro has been blind to.'

'I understand… full well…'

Witi nodded and continued to eat.

'I understand because I myself am magical, Witi.'

Snape looked at Pai's father unflinchingly.

'I've been up to London around Charing Cross,' Witi said quietly as he met his host's gaze respectfully. 'There's a pub there that no one would take notice of – except for people that have magical abilities…'

'The Leakey Cauldron,' Snape said through a deep breath. 'You are a dark horse indeed, Mr. Ihimaera.'

'I'm magical too, remember?' Witi reminded him. 'I think the Paheka magical governments grossly underestimate just how known you all are. Long before I saw it with my own eyes I'd heard of it.'

'I always said much the same myself,' Snape grimaced. 'Unfortunately no one ever saw fit to listen to what I had to say.'

There was a loud snort and Witi shook his head. 'Don't I know it!' he laughed. 'Even Mum always said that we should try to reach out to other magical people. There's a lot that's happened in both worlds where we could have helped one another.'

'Your mother is a very wise lady and I never take that for granted. Neither does Paikea.'

Witi smiled. 'It's good to know that Mum's got more people around to appreciate her. Koro's only lasted this long because of her.'

'The Leakey Cauldron – have you dared to venture inside it?' Snape queried.

Witi smiled thoughtfully and as he did he blushed.

'Paikea does that,' Snape blurted out. 'She blushes just like you…usually at moments of tender-heartedness.'

'She wears her heart on her sleeve, just like her old man… Anyway… once I saw the place and realised that no one else really did when I was around I kept coming back. But I was really terrified to go inside. I'd see people going in and out, some in the most OUTLANDISH clothes (Witi shook his head in disbelief), but I couldn't muster the courage to step into the place. I was sure I'd stick out like a sore thumb not knowing what it was about…'

'A wise decision. For a start they do not accept Muggle currency for payment nor do they serve much Muggle fare. Once you cross the threshold you are absolutely in our world… the Wizarding World. It is not so easy to carry a bluff when you are so woefully ignorant of your surroundings.'

'I have been inside though, quite a few times,' Witi said quietly. 'My fiancée took me…and she explained what Muggles are…'

'Fiancée?' Snape gasped. 'You are engaged to one of us then – a Witch?!'

Pai's father let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

'Yes – and she's a wonderful, wonderful girl!'

Snape listened almost in disbelief as Witi extolled the virtues of his girlfriend. He fleetingly wondered if she had been a Hogwarts student or if he might have come across her some other way; say in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade.

'It's a bit much to take on, I know,' Witi finished as he calmed down. He looked over at his host who appeared to be in agony. 'So you're a Wizard, Michael… and a thumping good one too I bet!'

'I am competent…' Snape replied dryly. 'Competent enough at least to be convinced that I can heal Paikea's injuries myself. So; how it that you ended up with a Witch for a fiancée?

Witi blushed again and it tugged at Snape's heart. Thought he hadn't raised her, Paikea was very much Witi's daughter.

'Well I kept coming back as I said. All that time it never occurred to me that someone might actually take notice of me. She did.'

Snape snorted. 'Our kind are not renowned for be observant. Most of us tend to be a lot less than fastidious when it comes to the minutiae of our surroundings. It's cost far too many lives during times of great upheaval in our world…'

'Funny – that's what she says!' Witi laughed, even though it was no laughing matter. 'Anyway – she noticed me (I guess I kind of do stand out a bit for anyone that's really taking notice) and so one day, bold as brass, this bolshy mademoiselle walks out _in the middle of traffic_ and demands to know why was I being so silly to stand there _yet again _looking at the pub in the blazing heat when I could be having a nice cold drink inside!'

'And you just couldn't resist,' Snape smirked. 'Quite observant she was indeed.'

'I had to admire her cheek! She escorted me in and it was our first date – just over a year ago now. We've been together ever since. I only got off my arse and proposed a couple of weeks ago; she's a dream.'

'She must be quite a lady to have warranted a commitment from you; that is my sentiment exactly about your daughter.'

'Something else we have in common; my Princess is about Pai's age. Lord have mercy – Pai will have my head on a stick!'

'You don't think she would approve of the age difference?' Snape asked though inwardly cringing at Witi's affection for his girlfriend.

'Oh, she won't mind it at all; she's with you isn't she? However, she **will** be mighty pissed that it's being sprung like this… The last time she saw me was about 3 years ago. I've not been a good father to her, not at all with leaving her here like I did. But things are different now and I am not the person I was…'

'I can understand that, completely.'

'I'm sure you can…'

There was another lengthy silence as the two men processed what had not been discussed so far as much as what had. They did at least have once thing in common besides magic. Each had settled on the opposite side of the world from his homeland and of all things, the deciding factor that kept them where they were was _love_.

If Witi had a Witch for a girlfriend then surely he knew quite a bit about the troubles of his world, Snape thought to himself. Witi was well aware of what had gone on in his host's world; but just how much Snape was not yet to know.

**xxxOOOxxx**

'I never thought any of these things would ever see the light of day again…' Snape commented as he and Witi unpacked trunks in the farthest reaches of his basement. There were no windows at all but Witi wisely opted not to comment on that. He did notice that his host seemed fairly relaxed, the most he'd been since they met. Something about this was comforting to the man.

'Janie says it's probably inevitable that what you know and how you get along wouldn't leave you even if you weren't immersed in it day-to-day…'

'Janie? Ahhh your betrothed.'

'_Betrothed_? You are throwback to a bygone era, cuzzy!'

'I have been known to be exceedingly formal.'

'Mum says you treat Pai really well; much better than any of those idiots Koro forced her to go out with.'

'Your daughter has been very good to me from the moment we met. Was she to make the same claims regarding me it would be a lot less than the truth.'

'Honest as well… a quality in short supply in this day and age…' Witi sighed. 'This is the last one – and it has those bottles you need…'

'Good – it should take no more than 10 minutes on a high boil…'

'You seem to have quite a liking for brewing…'

Snape thought it unwise to launch into his traditional speech extolling the virtues and glories of potions making that he had given the First Years at Hogwarts. For the moment he simply conceded that he found it relaxing.

'We've got similar and the like out here that you could use; they'd be just as powerful with healing and such. Mum could sort you in a hot second; so could Pai probably.'

Snape didn't comment as he adjusted the flame under his cauldron and gave the thickening liquid 5 carefully executed and precisely timed counter-clockwise stirs. The potion was coming along just fine. It was all he could think about for the moment.

'Paikea and I have a great deal to talk about,' Snape said. 'However I think it will have to keep until after your reunion.'

'It would be a bit much for her to take in: me coming back, her getting a stepmother and one that's the same age…and who's a Witch… and you telling her about you. If it's all the same I think you should wait – and I also think I should be there when you tell her.'

'So you **do** intend to tell her – all of it?'

'Janie wouldn't have it any other way. She says it's more trouble than its worth keeping secrets from the people you love. Relationships can be destroyed by a lot less. Besides, with our background such as it is, there's no reason to tell Pai. We all need to get off on the right foot – it's important to me and especially Janie.'

'Your fiancée sounds like a very intelligent woman.'

'She is indeed; I'm lucky it's me she chose rather than someone else.'

'Do you think Paikea will believe you about what your fiancée is and the world she comes from? Even for people such as yourselves it is a rather far-fetched notion.'

'Pai will have already seen and experienced a great many things that ordinary people can only dream of. Koro wouldn't talk to her to help her understand what she's got so its been down to Mum and Rawiri. But it's different when you haven't really experienced it – and neither of them have…'

There was a faint 'pop' followed by some fizzing from the bright red liquid now swirling briskly in the cauldron.

'It's done!' Snape cried triumphantly.

Despite being cut off from his people and their traditions, he still was a Potions Master to his magical core. There couldn't be any room for doubt when brewing; they could ruin the efficacy of the potion as much as any other mistake with the ingredients. There was something about being immersed in the tools of his trade that had always empowered him. Ever the perfectionist he insisted upon bottling the potion properly and cleaning up the workspace.

Fifteen minutes later Snape and Pai's father were roaring down the road back towards the hospital each filled with trepidation. The worry was not about whether or not Pai would be healed; each was certain she would be without question. The concern was how to reveal the truth to her – their truth.

And what would she make of it when she was told?


	7. Once Upon A Time

JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask.**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. **_**If you are looking for strict Canon or even a slight deviation from Canon you won't find it here.**_

**Summary: **The War is finally over and Snape finds that the world he knows has nothing to offer him. He finds himself drawn to a new world; one steeped in traditions of its own not known to the wizarding world. Will he take the risks needed for his own salvation?

Rated M for Sexual Situations, Language, Some Violence.

**Author's Notes: **My inspiration comes from the novel and film WHALE RIDER. Regarding the NZ slang – I am using several online resources including those from the U of NZ and some local to specific areas of NZ including the one in which this story is set.

* * *

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 007: Once Upon A Time**

The former Potions Master used the simplest of glamours along with an influencing spell to secure Pai's release from hospital soon after administering the potion. It would not do for her to remain at the hospital for the most obvious of reasons.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Pai slipped in and out of consciousness for several days, but she was healing and Snape was ever-present to care for her. She slept. And as she slept she dreamt.

_She dreamt of a world that she had never seen; one filled with flights of fancy beyond ordinary imagination. There was a familiar presence in her dreams; but one who was so different to what was familiar to her in Aotearoa. She understood that this was not his true self. He played the part they expected him to because his contemporaries in this world refused to see anything different. He existed only in the shadows of a world filled with darkness and ever-present danger. He was not liked and he definitely was not trusted. No sacrifice was ever enough._

_They were his judge, jury and executioner. _

_They had used him in every way imaginable – and then condemned him for it._

_The people of his world had made him what he was in their eyes – and his._

**xxxOOOxxx**

It was no mean feat to open himself up to Pai's uncle and grandmother – but Snape had had no choice. Though Witi was powerful in his own right, he could not have done what Snape did. No other explanation for what had taken place would suffice. It was the honourable thing to do – to trust them as he had been trusted with the one thing they all loved most – Paikea.

Rawiri had been his greatest friend besides Paikea and Wendy had always looked after him even though her husband had not made things any easier for her than he did their granddaughter. Witi was there to back him every step of the way, though it was not needed entirely. There was no need for fabrication or evasion. The former Potions Master could only tell the truth, just enough of the truth without having to go into sordid detail.

The former Potions Master started to speak, at first haltingly. But once he found his voice the words came out evenly. As he spoke it was as if time itself had stopped. Once finished, Snape stood ramrod straight with his mouth set in a tight grim line as Witi confirmed that Snape hadn't lost his mind and that his world was very real because he himself had seen and experienced it.

There was silence for a moment or two.

'Michael… _Michael_; I knew that wasn't your real name. You just don't feel like a Michael to me. Wendy said carefully. 'But I do believe you – and I understand more than you think.'

'So tell me,' Snape said equally cautiously. 'What exactly is it that you believe you know about me?'

Wendy and Rawiri looked at each other.

'Let me tell you a story,' Wendy said calmly as watched him preparing more mugs of tea for them all.

'I am listening; please go on…'

'We had a visitor here once upon a time. A man called Grindelwald,' Wendy said darkly.

Snape's countenance did not betray him as his blood went cold.

'He was very ambitious indeed, so it seems,' he replied faintly after what felt like an eternity.

'_Mmpm_. That, our good friend, is an understatement,' Wendy said tightly. 'It was Koro's father that befriended him, welcomed him into our little community. But it was my father and grandfather had the misfortune of cleaning up the mess once he was driven out. He was a nasty piece of work, that one. Never had me fooled one bit, no matter how good looking and charismatic he was. I don't think we've ever really recovered from it, to be honest.'

Wendy, Witi and Rawiri knew – and somehow it was as through a great weight was lifted from his shoulders.

'If it is any consolation – Grindelwald is dead,' Snape said coolly. 'He died in the prison of his own making in our world.'

'Prison? Was this the place where he would have put all of the non-magicals?' Rawiri asked.

'_Nurmengard_ – you have heard of it then?'

'I better let mum answer that…'

Wendy took a long draught of her tea before she began to talk. But once she spoke it was clear the memories were anything but pleasant.

'Not by that name, no,' she answered. 'See, this Grindelwald turned up one day, no different to any other traveller coming through here. Like the place and decided to stay a while. Well you know we're like. No reason to be hostile. He seemed alright at first. Then the rot started to set in. It was little things at first; comments about how we lived, how we let ourselves down. How we wasted the spiritual power that we have. Then it was attacks on our ancestors all the way back to Paikea Te Rangi himself! How we made the biggest mistake of our lives by not joining with your world at the moment of the Great Divide when magical and non-magical people went their separate ways. Then he upped the ante with what we thought were tall tales about these wild dreams he was having. One of them was about this fortress prison where he would house anyone in the world who didn't have what he considered legitimate magical ability.

Rawiri shuddered involuntarily and his brother took his hand and gave it firm squeeze.

'It was my grandfather realised what he was really about he wanted no part of his schemes,' Wendy continued. 'I made it a point to tell my children about him as a warning…and Pail. That man wanted to wage wholesale genocide against non-magical people. Only what he seemed to be plotting was worse… much, much worse than anything I have ever read about between we ordinary people.'

'I would have been a goner then…' Rawiri laughed nervously.

'Coming from the lineage that you do, not necessarily,' Snape said, still reeling from the revelation of one of the greatest Dark Wizards of all time having spent time in the valley he loved so much. 'You may not have the abilities that your father, brother and niece have, but you do have them. I think in you magic has been inhibited due to your father's neglect and abuse. Your people are a magical people – you all have abilities whether acknowledged or not. And that is what brought Grindelwald here. He could have gone anywhere – but he came here specifically for a reason. I have no doubt about that. He was quite astute in his choice.'

For the first time in a while Snape thought about the man thought to have been the greatest wizard of the age – Albus Dumbledore. There was a history between Grindewald and Dumbledore; more than was commonly known. If Grindelwald had come to this place then it stood to reason that Dumbledore may have as well. That was an avenue he would have to explore some other time. The fact that Grindewald had been here and wreaked havoc was enough to digest for one day.

'_Mmpm._ I do believe you are onto something there,' Wendy commented. Her countenance suggested they would pursue this line of discussion some other time. 'So – what is your real name, eh Michael?'

'That is of no consequence,' Snape replied coldly.

Rawiri started to speak but Witi held up his hand.

'I think it was mighty good of you to trust us as you have done, Michael,' said Witi. 'And you will find that your trust is not misplaced. You are who you are regardless of the name you carry.'

'Had I even believed it possible we would not be sitting here like this,' the former Potions Master replied.

He nursed his tea as Witi told his mother and brother that he was engaged.

'Engaged? When? Who is she? Where is she from? What does she do? When do we meet her?' Wendy sputtered in shock.

'Well this is the interesting thing…' Witi began.

'I knew this had to be a trick,' Rawiri chuckled. 'So what's wrong with her then!'

'Not a thing, bro. Not a thing. Janie is… Janie is… just absobloomin' lovely! She's English; I met her up in London, She's a bit of an activist I guess you could say…'

'Evading, isn't he Mum?'

'Get to the point, tea's getting cold...' Wendy sniffed as she looked at her eldest son.

'Repressed abilities my arse,' Witi laughed.

'I would suggest you put an end to their misery,' Snape said, rising. 'I need to try and get some nourishment into Paikea.'

He began to prepare a small cup of tea with honey and lemon, a tall glass of water and some chicken broth with crackers.

'Well Janie is special, quite special…' Witi began.

'Yeah yeah, she loves you blah blah blah…' Rawiri smirked.

'Janie is a Witch!' Snape snapped as he rolled his eyes.

'Uh, thanks there Michael,' Witi coughed.

'You owe me,' Snape smirked as he placed Pai's dinner on a tray.

'Gee thanks mate!'

'I take it that you will not hold it against your son that your new daughter-in-law is one of us,' Snape said fixing Wendy and Rawiri with a steely gaze.

'Any woman that truly makes my boys happy I am happy to embrace as a daughter,' Wendy said quietly. 'I can tell she's a good woman – just by the way you are, Witi. It's great to see you smiling and happy again. It's good to see finally content with who you are as a man.'

'If anybody deserves some happiness it's you cuz,' Rawiri said as he extended his hand and drew his brother to him. They touched foreheads and clapped each other on the back affectionately as was the way of their people.

Snape left them alone to talk about Witi's new life in England. Paikea needed him, and he needed time alone with her.

**xxxOOOxxx**

'Oh my poor darling,' Snape murmured as turned back the covers and sat down. He pulled Paikea into his arms gently and held her. She was a bit warm to the touch, but that was to be expected. It was a sign that the potion was killing off the infection that had threatened her life. At first she was prone to seeming fits and sweating profusely as the infection was pushed out of her body and trauma to her brain healed. Those were the darkest moments of her healing and it nearly killed him to witness it. For the first day or so, Snape wondered for the first time in his life if he had lost the right to be called a master of the great art and subtle science that was potion-making. He wanted so much for her, so much for them both…

'No,' Pai mewed faintly, still barely conscious. '_Don't…hurt.._'

'It's ok, my love,' the former Potions Master whispered as he stroked her hair away from her face. 'No one can hurt you now…'

He manoeuvred Pai into position so that he could feed her. It was like feeding an infant. Knowing that he was not a man to share such intimacies with strangers, Pai's family did not intrude. There was nothing to be done for her that he would not do himself. He alone bore all of the responsibility and would not have it any other way. Wendy had remarked that she tended to think that people had no real understanding of what it meant to love, honour and cherish

Snape was grateful for the trust and faith they had in him. He'd waited his whole life for this. Now that he had it, he was telling himself that he would not lose it. Inwardly, however, he wondered how long it would last.

Everything he touched inevitably turned to poison – and these people had no idea about the man he had been in the world that Pai's father had embraced with open arms.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Snape found himself exploring his expansive rear garden after everyone had gone and Paikea was asleep once again. He was quite fortunate that he had so much land to do as he pleased. For the first time since arriving he gave thought about what could be done with it. Brewing the restorative for Paikea had re-awakened the Potions Master deep inside him and now he stood wondering if perhaps he should look into setting up a large greenhouse and a proper laboratory. He wasn't quite sure what he would do with any of his elixirs – and it wasn't exactly an inexpensive bit of dabbling. Potions-making cost money, and he really did need to mind his expenses.

Still, he did have to think about his future with Paikea and providing for her. He certainly had no intention of living off of her like many men would do. She was a high flyer of sorts and earned much more than a number of her nearest and dearest. She could do a lot better for herself, and it was time she did. The woman he loved should be free to pursue her dreams and Snape was sure that he had it within himself to provide for them both.

**xxxOOOxxx**

The next few days after the meeting with Pai's family passed uneventfully for Snape, thank Merlin. Things had been quiet in the settlement – a sort of uneasy truce as Rawiri described it when he stopped in to see how Paikea was doing. Apparently they were expecting him to exact revenge over what had happened with Paikea and so were leaving him alone. Witi let it be known that as far as Michael Stuart-Clark was concerned, it was over. Everyone had been put through enough and it was time to move on. They had their lives to lead and he had his. There was no reason why they could not co-exist peacefully. But make no mistake; he would defend himself, his home and those he cared about if push came to shove – same as the rest of them.

Agreements were reached despite a few rumbles from Koro and his usual sycophants; most people saw sense and just wanted to forget that night. The coppers wouldn't be brought in - and things would take care of themselves much as they always had done.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Wendy, Witi and Rawiri came to see Snape for a talk.

'To tell you the truth – I don't think she should go back there,' Witi said as he looked out of Snape's kitchen windows towards the settlement. 'Koro would be the tinder that would touch off another firestorm and nobody needs it. He is never, ever going to back down and he doesn't care that he went too far.'

'He's the one that ought to be hung out to dry over this!' Wendy huffed. 'But no – it's always Pai that's got to suffer! It's not right!'

'We have _all _suffered, Mum!' Rawiri said hotly. 'Honestly – I don't understand how you can bear to stay with him!'

'I had nowhere else to go,' his mother replied quietly. 'I tried – you just can't remember is all.'

Snape was at a loss for words and kept his own counsel.

'I remember,' Witi said quietly. 'I remember you banging on Aunti Sarai's door begging her to let you in – you thought he was going to kill us all that night. She wouldn't lift a finger. Kept the house dark and didn't move a muscle. I will never forget that as long as I live.'

Tears started to roll down Wendy's face silently.

'I failed you boys. And I failed Pai too…' she whispered.

'What happened on this night that you speak of, if I may be so bold as to enquire?' Snape asked breaking his silence.

'He beat me, plain and simple. He beat me because I stood up to him and told him about himself! He ruined my life; Witi was half-afraid of him. Rawiri – well he was just a wee thing, but even he was scared of his own father. Children shouldn't be afraid in their own home. Ever. But Koro rules by fear. He made me afraid to leave and he made everyone else afraid by threatening the life of anyone that tried to help me. That's why things are the way they are, Michael! There will be no reconciliation amongst our people, there will be no healing – until he is out of the equation. And I tell you what – he's too mean to die a natural death and spare us all. It's good that Witi found it in him to go out into the world and leave this mess behind! Pai would be doing the best thing for herself if she left too.'

'Do you know what it's like to pray for your father's death?' Rawiri asked resentfully.

'Yes,' Snape replied quietly, 'Yes, I do. I won't bore or burden you with the details, but as I said to Paikea once – my father could give Koro a run for his money.

Wendy reached out and drew Rawiri to her.

'I won't tell you you're wrong because I'm still praying for it. I'm praying for us all to be set free in the gentlest way possible. I know it's not right to do that and maybe that's why I've never had much luck. It's not good to pray for someone's demise. I'm tired of being afraid and god help me before I die, I want to know what it's like to really be free…'

_'You don't need to be afraid…!'_ came a hoarse voice.

'PAI!!' Wendy screamed as she took in her granddaughter standing in the kitchen doorway.

'Hi Pop – what a homecoming eh?' Pai said weakly. 'You all look like you're ready for a funeral… sounds like it too…'

Witi raced to Paikea's side and held onto her tightly.

'Have you lost your mind?' he scolded. 'You should be in bed!'

'Ahh ya big sook!'

'Your daughter!' Wendy roared through her tears. 'She must be better alright!'

Everyone fussed over Pai until she shoed them off her. Snape helped her over to the window seat. It was wide enough for her to stretch out and her father summoned cushions and a blanket.

'He knows,' Witi said quietly before Pai could react.

'And you haven't done a runner?' Pai sniffed looking up at the former Potions Master questioningly as he made her comfortable.

'I'm never going to leave you, Paikea. And it takes far more than that to worry me.'

'Even though you do realise that I…'

'That you are magical like your father?'

It was Pai's turn to cry and Snape took her in his arms.

'You see?' Witi said, 'You see what he's done! He's made her ashamed of who she is as much and what she can do as he did me! Pai, I know you feel it's your right to take up the mantle – and it **IS** your right! But it's not going to happen the way you want it to! You can't leave yourself open to his abuse anymore and especially now that he's shown his hand to you. You must protect yourself – and the best way to do that is to stay the hell away from him!'

'But if I don't stand up to him…!'

'Honey listen to me,' Witi said crouching down and taking his daughter's hands. 'You've fought a good fight. You did it with dignity and grace and you have truly honoured the name that you carry and the blood of the ancient ones that flows strongly in you. But maybe, just maybe the way to reconciliation isn't what you think.'

'I can't just give up! I can't…!'

'Who said anything about giving up? All I am saying is that the way forward sometimes happens in ways we just can't anticipate or plan for. I tried for years and so have you – and where has it gotten either of us?'

'Your father's right Pai,' Wendy said. 'If things had been different and I had been stronger we could have all had a different life. He never laid a hand on us once I came back and I guess I have to give him credit for that. But he rules by fear and we let him. If he was only an ordinary bloke he just might've been a dead man a long time ago. But even adults that should know better bend to him – he's Koro, leader of our people. He's not the worst that's ever been, but he's not been good for any of us and we are all paying too hight a price for it.

'Sasha thinks I should move into town – to Wairoa…' Pai said quietly. 'What do think of that, Michael?'

'As it happens I agree with her,' Snape answered. 'You deserve far more than you have ever allowed yourself to have or believed possible.'

The former Potions Master went quiet.

'You need to leave too Mum,' Rawiri said. 'Come stay with me...'

'You and 'Chelle need your own lives Son. A woman needs to be the queen of her castle and to run it as she sees fit. Me and your lady there don't see eye to eye and me being there would be a problem.'

Rawiri sighed. It was true, his mother didn't get on with Michelle for the same reasons he didn't. They were just too different and there was no true meeting of the minds.

'You don't have to worry about her. As it happens we split up a couple of weeks ago…'

'I'm sorry, Cuzzy, I really am,' Pai murmured as Rawiri pulled his chair over and another for his brother.

'Don't be. Mum didn't get along with Michelle for the same reason I couldn't. We were just too different and there was no real meeting of the minds. Michelle puts herself first, last and always. In my own way I guess I was allowing myself to believe I wouldn't be able to get on or do well without her. That's what she's always said…'

'She's said a lot of crap that isn't right,' Pai huffed.

'Well I had my own little version of Koro right there in some respects.'

'That you did Bro; that you did,' said Witi. 'So… what are your plans then?'

'I found myself a nice place over in Wairoa. They accepted my offer and I'm taking possession next week. The motoring business is coming along good and I can take on the shop now along with expanding the fishing business.'

'Nice specialised business you got there; auto restoration is an art form and plenty of people will come far and wide for a job well done,' Pai said matter-of-factly. 'The community can use the jobs too… You kept your head down all these years and worked really hard for it. I'm proud of you.'

'So, like I said Mum – you can stay with me,' said Rawiri. Family is the most important thing a man can have and I can look after you.'

Wendy began to protest and Pai put up her hand for silence.

'I think Nana would feel better if she had something to do so she didn't feel like she was living off of you,' Paid said firmly. 'She's always been good with marketing and promotions and we all know she's a great manager from what she's done with the Marae and the tourists that come.'

'Me – have a fancy job?' Wendy sputtered. 'I'm too old girl; past my prime…'

'Bullshit!' said Witi. Just by looking at his mother he could tell that she wanted it so much. 'We're all behind you Mum; there's no reason to hold back. And don't you worry about Dad; Me and Rawiri will see to him.'

'It's a great idea Mum,' said Rawiri. 'I need someone I can trust and Pai's way too expensive for me now!'

'Fair point, Cuzzy, fair point…' said Pai with a grin. 'You can't argue against such sound reasoning, Nana. He's talking a lot of sense for a change and you know you can't respect someone who's lost his wits!'

Wendy stood up and stretched. She looked around and then peered out the windows.

'I'm not even that old, really…' she said to no one in particular. 'We stopped being man and wife in every way but name years ago. And it's not as though he wouldn't welcome it after a while. I know he's carried on with some of them; he still wants his boy to succeed him.'

Wendy turned around slowly, choosing to ignore the shocked silence of the others.

'What about you, Pai?' she asked. 'We got so caught up in my nonsense that you've completely side-stepped what Michael had to say to you.'

Pai sat up and sighed.

'What about you?' Pai asked Snape, looking worried.

'I have no overwhelming attachment to this house,' he said without missing a beat. 'We would still be in Eastland – and in the most beautiful part of it. I said I would not leave you, Paikea. Since we are all being so open here: I would propose that we live together to start with. I do not want to be apart from you anymore than you want me to. I think its time for a new beginning for us all and am of the firm opinion that the things that need to change are better handled from a distance.'

'You sound like a man speaking from experience…'

'Experience that ought not to be ignored,' Witi said carefully. 'Michael here knows what its like to make changes – look at how much he's had to change just be able to live here. And there is something you haven't considered…'

'…and that is?'

'Wairoa District is part of our territory, but Koro has no real influence there. People know what he's like even if they don't speak of it openly. You work there, you volunteer in the community and you do things to help without always being paid. People know you and respect you. Evolution could easily take off for Christchurch or Wellington – even Auckland itself. But you were instrumental in keeping the business here... That was a major coup for the Tairāwhiti Development Partnership and no one has taken it lightly. They say that you are in line for Senior Partner. The growth that's happened wouldn't have without you. _Wairoa District is a huge chunk of the territory and Koro hasn't done anything to help… see what I'm getting at?'_

'How the hell do you know all that?'

'You forget who I am daughter,' Witi smiled.

'I know that you do very well for yourself, Paikea; better than you have ever really indicated,' said Snape. 'But I am not proposing for one minute to have you support me. As it so happens your illness has made me think of a business I could set up for myself here – albeit with a little guidance from yourself with more practical considerations… At any rate, your father's assessment is an astute one. Given the facts you could actually do much more for your people from Wairoa than you ever would manage to here.'

'I guess when you paint a picture like that – maybe… what's this business that you have been thinking about then and what's my illness got to do with it?'

'It was Michael here that healed you, Pai,' Witi said.

'_He did?_ It wasn't you? How?'

There was a moment's silence and looks were flying around the room.

'What haven't I been told then?!'

'You were sick Pai, I mean _really _sick. You almost died…' Rawiri said angrily. 'Koro's thugs – they went to far….'

'…you had a brain injury, severe trauma… nothing the Pahekas at General did worked,' Wendy cut in. 'Not that we expected much mind you…'

'…and they didn't seem to give too much of a damn anyway!' Witi snapped as the memories of Pai's time in hospital flooded back.

'…so Michael did what?' Pai asked looking around at them all irritably. 'Why can't anyone give me a straight answer?!'

_'Oh God – it wasn't meant to happen like this…'_ Witi said helplessly.

Pai said up ramrod straight and fixed them all with a steely glare.

'Michael is special, very special. I've always known that,' she said. 'And I've always trusted that in time he would explain it to me. I don't… I don't know the particulars – it's just one of those things I simply _know_.'

Snape made a slight noise and for the first time appeared not so sure of himself.

'You think too much of me, I'm afraid. But then you are particularly tender-hearted and especially where I am concerned. There is nothing special, nothing remarkable about me,' he said.

'Now look who's talking! Whoever it was that you left behind – have they beaten _you_ down so much that you can't truly believe in yourself anymore – _you can't believe in you_?'

Snape laughed ruefully.

'You are correct in one regard – I do rather suppose it is _exactly_ because of my life experience. I believed in the wrong things once upon a time. And when I "saw the light" there was no one to believe in me even if they were inclined to use me. You are quite lucky in some respects, Paikea. No matter how alone you have felt at times you still had family and friends to care about you and look after you. I don't think I've ever entirely believed in myself as I ought, but I never did much to encourage anyone else to believe in me as I would have wished. Many things happened for entirely the wrong reasons. I was never able to make the kind of life for myself I would have liked.'

'We believe in you; and you can make the kind of life for yourself that you want…' Witi said quietly. 'Tell her, Michael. I'm here to back you up, remember?'

'I think this is where Nana becomes useful,' said Wendy. 'Let's change places, eh Michael? Rawiri – I think we're all a bit famished, son…'

'Listen – omelettes and teas on me… Mum, you guys set her straight and I won't interrupt.'

Pai sat quietly as everyone bustled around her taking their places. Her grandmother sat next to her and Snape took her old seat next to Witi.

'Do you remember, Pai, the stories I told you and your uncle about the man that came through here once… The man that damn near destroyed our people?' Wendy asked.

'Mmm… that Grindelwald person. Yep, I've never forgotten it, ever. Sometimes I found myself wondering about that because of Koro… the way he thinks and acts…'

'You learned well – just as I intended. Anyway, you remember what I said about where he came from and his people?'

'You said that there were people in the world who were naturally magical; that they existed alongside us but don't live in the world like we do. They had their own unique place in the order of things because of a great split that happened centuries ago… and that their own world was filled with troubles not dissimilar from ours – but far more complex and deadly because of the power and sacred knowledge they possess.'

Snape took the mug of tea that Rawiri handed him and looked at the young woman who had turned her life upside down for him.

'I… I…' he sputtered. 'I am one of _'those people'_, Paikea.'

His revelation was greeted with a quizzical look.

'I am a Wizard, Paikea. I was not brought up in your world and until I came here my everyday existence was filled with magic. Magic the likes of which you can't imagine. To heal you I used skills I haven't employed since I left the British Isles. I had to risk exposing myself to your family so that you might be healed. But I couldn't sit by and let you die knowing that I had it within me to enable you to live.

Paikea couldn't speak. She simply sat in silence, clearly numb.

'Paikea…' Snape began, hoping his voice didn't betray how worried he felt.

'She's thinking,' Witi said as he placed a restraining hand on Snape's arm.

After what felt like an eternity, Pai spoke.

_'You could have killed them all; you could have destroyed the settlement and everything and everyone in it. You could have done things the likes of which Koro can only dream of and yet you didn't. You willingly allowed them to beat you down like a dog and even when you protected me you didn't go as far as you could have. _

'That's right,' Snape said softly.

_'You can do things that even we can't; and that's why I'm sitting here now. It could have my funeral you were talking about rather than Koro's… For all that we know and can do – even we have our limits._

'Only because of your grandfather, Paikea. I think there is more to the magic of your people than he has ever allowed. Not being able to stand with Grindelwald – I believe that was a turning point for him.'

'It was the single biggest disappointment in his life,' Wendy said tonelessly.

_'Incredible…'_ Pai sighed.

She looked into Snape's eyes.

'I had a dream…' she began as she looked down at the mug of tea Snape wasn't drinking. She took it from him, had a sip and then placed it on the floor.

'What kind of dream?' the former Potions Master croaked as she took his hands into hers.

_'I dreamt of a castle with things like a __Grimm__'s fairytale gone mad: books that scream, brooms that fly…_

'…anything else?' Snape sniffed, looking bleary-eyed.

_'Double, double toil and trouble; fire burn, and caldron bubble…'_

'Why am I feeling so…_emotional_?' Snape murmured.

_'There was an ever-present danger. And many times it was from other people who would insist that they themselves above such things…Wizards made you what you became. But no one ever helped you to discover who **you **really are, have they?'_

Snape couldn't find the words to answer – all he could do was shake his head 'no'.

_'You have unfinished business there…'_

'No, I do not,' Snape looked at Witi and then at Pai who was clearly in another world. 'She… what is this?'

'Just go with it Michael. This hasn't happened in quite a while, but it's part of her magic… if that helps to understand it….' Wendy whispered.

_'Yes, yes you do. They cannot carry on without you. In time they will see just how foolish they have been.'_

'I have no intention of ever going back there! My home is here now with you!'

_'Dark times are ahead and many decisions will have to be made. We will all face the choice between what is right and what is easy...'_

Snape backed up and opened his mouth, but no words came out. He had heard those words before – many years ago during the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was still Headmaster then and gave Harry Potter some sound advice, advice that both would have done well to remember further down the line. Bad choices had cost both their lives. Though many mourned their loss he still could not. The pain of it all haunted him even after all this time. Bitterness and resentment ran deep.

_'You can be your own worst enemy and compound your problems by making the wrong choice for what seem to be the right reasons. You are not alone anymore, and it would serve you well in your darkest hours to remember that. I take your side, not theirs – always... I will be there for you, not them.'_

Paikea still held onto his hands tightly and would not let them go.

_'I don't want to go back there,' Snape thought to himself._

_'I will be there for you, not them…'_ _came Pai's voice in his head though she did not speak._

_'You would come with me if I was ever compelled to leave?'_

_'I would help you as you will help me._

'Are we OK?' Pai asked as she shook him gently.

'Yes…' Snape answered. 'I do believe we are.'

'Good,' Witi smiled.

'Listen – I don't know about you but it's been a long day. Let's have some food and talk about next steps… Wairoa…' Rawiri said as he let out a huge sigh of relief and set plates down on the table. 'And Michael can tell us about this venture he's got in mind.'

'I always wanted a proper house to live in actually,' said Pai.

'You and me both girl,' Wendy said. 'Let's be positive, eh?'

They all sat around the table and began to plan their respective moves.

But deep down all were wondering about the dark times ahead that Pai had spoken of; dark times that would bring choices between what was right… and what was easy.


	8. One Step Beyond & Back

JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. I do not make any money from this.**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. **_**If you are looking for strict Canon or even a slight deviation from Canon you won't find it here.**_

* * *

**Summary: **The War is finally over and Snape finds that the world he knows has nothing to offer him. He finds himself drawn to a new world; one steeped in traditions of its own not known to the wizarding world. Will he take the risks needed for his own salvation?

Rated M for Sexual Situations, Language, Some Violence.

**Author's Notes: **My inspiration comes from the novel and film WHALE RIDER. Regarding the NZ slang – I am using several online resources including those from the U of NZ and some local to specific areas of NZ including the one in which this story is set.

* * *

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 008: One Step Beyond & Back**

Pai was back on her feet within a few days of the talk between Snape and her family. She didn't need convincing to stay away from the settlement and for that her partner was greatly relieved. Rawiri and Witi broke the news to Koro that Pai wasn't coming back as Snape removed Pai's things from her tiny hut of a house. They killed two birds with one stone; while Snape moved out Pai's things her uncle and father moved Wendy out of the house she'd shared with Koro since she was 15 years old.

They did it in mid-morning when there wasn't likely to be too many people around. Koro ranted and raved, but everyone realised that it was more for show than anything else. He was finally getting what he wanted, the granddaughter he hated and the wife he'd stop loving long ago out of his life. Wendy wasn't fooled – she knew that some fool of a girl would be living here before long. Yet she couldn't feel sad about it or even angry. Mentally she'd left him years ago, now her reality was catching up. After all this time, she was free and so was Pai and both her sons. Their little family was still intact and would only get stronger, that much she was sure about.

Koro didn't even care to stay and gloat. He drove off in his truck to bother his latest fling. By the time he returned several hours later, there was no sign that anyone other than him had ever lived in the house he had shared with his soon-to-be ex-wife. As for Pai's old place – it didn't even exist anymore having seemingly imploded in on itself. Koro looked blankly at the pile of wood and made a mental note to use it as kindling.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Now that her mind was made up, Pai was eager to make the move to Wairoa. She and Snape drove all over the District and decided that they preferred someplace outside of town with ocean views, someplace where it would be easy to have their privacy as they built their new life together. Two weeks after they'd started, they found it; the perfect house. It was beautifully situated in Taylor's Bay, on the Mahia Peninsula. The expansive two-story house came with land, including beachfront. They had sweeping views along the Pacific coastline and the house was nestled in a lovely grove of fragrant conifer and broadleaf trees. Mercifully there were no close neighbours so their privacy was assured.

They bought the house together and there was no long wait to move in since the place was empty. And so it happened that they had exchanged contracts and could move in within three weeks of making their offer. Finally, things were falling into place.

**xxxOOOxxx**

'I think it's only fair I buy this place back from you,' Witi said to Snape as they made one last tour of the house after packing up. 'I'm happy to give you what you paid for it.'

Snape hadn't had much to begin with and Pai even less. It had taken then only a couple of hours and everything fitted neatly into a small rental lorry. Another five minutes or so and they were to their new life together.

The former Potions Master sighed and ran a hand through his hair frustratedly. It was definitely true that he could use the money back sooner rather than later. Putting the house up for sale on the open market meant losing out to agent's and solicitor's fees; and there was no telling how long it would take for the house to sell. But Pai had insisted she was more than happy to support them both if it became necessary until he was able to sort something out for himself – and that did not sit well with him at all. If anything Pai should be able to relax a little and to enjoy the beauty of the life they could have in New Zealand. Not everyone was as fortunate as they were; a fact that made him even more determined that Pai should be able to achieve some of her dreams. And she wouldn't if she had to look after him. If he were a religious man he would say that Witi's offer was Goddess-sent. It was, but Snape just couldn't allow himself to take advantage even though it was the easiest thing he could do for himself.

'That is completely unnecessary,' Snape lied. 'You need not be concerned...'

'Look, I know all too well that you are a proud man and I really do respect you for it honestly,' Witi said firmly as he guided his daughter's lover away from the house so that she wouldn't stumble upon them having this little chat. 'But we both know things with Koro have gotten out of hand and that any potential buyer is probably going to be warned off, much like you were but worse. You'd be lucky if some crafty geezer didn't come along and try and bargain you out of the place for a song. And it's not right.'

'You make fair points but…'

'Hear me out Michael. What I aim to do is turn the place into an educational centre the way Pai always said it should have been done There's so much that my people need and I know you understand that. Koro can mind it if it were you and Pai – but he can't touch me. And he's no fool either – the community are going to want it once they find out how well the rest are doing on the other side of the district and no thanks to Pai. Of course I want you to look after Pai like a man should do the woman he loves and the family he'd have with her, but all of this has happened for a reason and I can see that now is the time for Pai to really effect change here. She can do it with us helping her – and me buying the house back from you is the first step in the process.'

'You drive a hard bargain Witi.'

'But you do agree the idea is a sound one eh?'

'Indeed I do. I know Paikea doesn't want to always be tied to Evolution – and that doing as much as she can for your people is very important to her.'

'You're a part of that too, Michael; an important part. She's never had anyone stand by her like you do.'

Snape fell silent. It was a lie to say that he'd never really had _anyone_. He shouldn't have let Paikea believe that that was the case because it wasn't. But trying to explain his past to her now… he was fearful of all that they'd achieved so far unravelling before it really had a chance to get off the ground if he was too candid.

For the first time since he'd arrived back in Kiwi country he thought of someone – a special someone who was very much like Pai; someone who had tried to stand by him but whom he'd pushed away for barmy reasons of his own. He'd tried to convince himself that he was doing the right thing at the time, but even after all these years that one mistake still cut through his heart and soul like an Unforgivable.

'You're a man with an awful lot of secrets, Michael Stuart-Clark' Witi observed carefully as he noted the pained expression on the man's face as he blinked his eyes rapidly.

'I do love Paikea and I would do anything for her; please make no mistake about that.'

'I know what it's like to be afraid and because you want to be someone other than who you are – and to make the worst kind of mistakes because of that. But you're past it, right? You've learned from it all and life has given you a second chance. And you aren't wasting it.'

'Correct, but this is not my second chance; it's actually my third.'

Snape sighed and walked to the edge of the property and looked down at the settlement.

'The first woman I ever loved, I loved obsessively. There are no two ways about it.' he explained as he sat down and dangled his feet over the edge of a small bit of land that jutted outward. 'We were childhood friends and my affection and regard for her never diminished as we grew older. It was quite the contrary, but only on my side. And because of my dunderheaded fixations and rampant stupidity on my part I got myself into a lot of trouble. Oh, she was but a part of it all – but she was a _very important_ part of it all. She died while still a very young woman – not long after we'd left school. Because of her death and placing the blame for it squarely at my feet, I sought vengeance. That was yet another mistake, but it was the single biggest mistake of my life.'

Witi nodded as he sat down beside Snape and then gestured for him to continue.

'The years passed and I was completely cut off from having friends or some semblance of companionship because of the choice I had made,' Snape said. 'And then _she_ came along…' Snape's face literally transformed in a way that surprised even Witi; Michael Stuart-Clark was filled with wonder as he relived the memory – and love. 'She was…_so much more_ than a miserable wretch like me ever deserved… She was good, and kind; very caring and gentle. The passion that we had when I finally succumbed to it – Merlin help me… she made me realise what a fool I had been to hold on to unrequited love and for so bloody long. I found out what real love was – she and her family taught me a lot. I was forced to grow up fast; but I still had a lot to learn.'

'Her family? You were close to them then?'

'Ahh well her grandparents. Her family life had not been the easiest. To make a long story short she ended up having to live with her grandparents for a time and it just so happened that they lived near me. She had no idea that I was but a few streets over for a time, but once the truth was out we became closer than we already had been, closer than was appropriate as it so happens.'

'Your situation in life, for lack of a better way to put it, something about where you were compared to her made the situation…'

'…socially unacceptable. And she didn't care. It mattered not a jot that I was an undesirable in everyone's eyes. She loved me and believed in me so much that she was prepared to die for me – and that is what made me end it. I could not have yet more blood on my hands, especially hers.'

'I love my Janie – and I _would_ die for her Michael. I would take a bullet, an Unforgivable – I would take whatever I have to for that woman because I love her so much!'

'And would she do the same for you?'

'Absolutely!'

'You are fortunate to have had the mother you did Witi and your brother and friends. Your mother especially because she helped you to see things from the right perspective at an early age. She balanced out the hate from Koro. I had no such luck and unfortunately listened to too many of the wrong people. I wanted to be important and if it meant that people feared me then so be it. I thought that being what I was back then could get me what I wanted – mainly my first love. I did a lot for a woman that was never going to love me and never did. It was a long time before I could face that undeniable truth but by then it was too late. I was committed to a course of action I could not turn my back on as much as I wanted to.'

'It strikes me that you valued the wrong things Michael. But having experienced your world first-hand I can understand how it's possible. Your people seem to take a lot of pride in the most bizarre stuff – they do dangerous things with their magic just because they can and no one questions it.'

'They don't – until someone comes along that desires to rule over all others because of what they have mastered.'

'So this girl – what happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?'

Down came the shutters in Snape's eyes.

'_Pop? Michael? I'm finished!'_ Pai called from the house. _'Come on let's go!'_

Snape inched back and then stood up and offered a hand to Witi.

'But you have moved on, right?' Witi said firmly as he took it and stood up. 'Pai doesn't deserve to have to have to compete with a ghost.'

'I love Pai for herself, not because of any similarity she might have with Nina.'

'Nina?'

'My ghost… whom I exorcised long ago.'

'I suppose you wouldn't be admitting all this if you still carried a torch for the girl.'

'I have feelings for one woman and one woman only; and that woman is going to throttle us both if we don't get a move on,' Snape said resolutely as he began to walk back towards the house. 'But if makes you feel any better – I want to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage. I don't believe in merely living together and I don't need more time to think about it. I want to commit myself to her fully and have a family if she wishes it.'

'So it's true then?'

'What? Ahh, someone saw me at the jeweller's did they?'

'You know what folks are like; two and two always equals four even when it's really two and three!'

Snape chuckled. 'As it so happens I was picking up something I ordered for Pai for a special evening I have planned to celebrate our new life together – an eternity ring. I had planned on speaking to you before sorting out the engagement.'

'You'll be needing your dosh to be splashing out like that on my daughter.'

'So we have your blessing?'

'Since I don't pick up on any emotional connection to this Nina, yes, yes you do. I accept that at this point in your life she is just a pleasant memory for you and that you have grown past the point of regretting not being with her.'

'I would not be making this commitment to Paikea if my heart lay elsewhere,' Snape answered sharply. 'I will confess that I have not discussed much of my life with her and especially this. One day I may have to but that day has not yet arrived. And I have no need to know of her other paramours either – it works both ways.'

'Do I have your agreement about the house?'

'I can't really say no to progress. And it will be a tremendous step in the right direction to have that centre and the grants that will be poured into this part of the district.'

'Exactly. It shouldn't be for Koro's successor or some newcomer to have such a nice roof over their heads. Everyone deserves that – and they'll get it too. What Pai and the others have achieved in the rest of the District can be done here, no question,' said Witi.

'What did he say?' Pai asked her father excitedly as Witi and Snape walked into the kitchen one last time.

'You knew?!' Snape barked.

'Whoopsie Dasies!' Pai said dancing around the room.

'I've been set up!'

'Oh come on Michael you were not!'

Snape sighed and reached out and pulled Pai to him. 'I said yes, my little dancing fairy. You'll have to tell me all about what you have in mind for this place later.'

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then looked at her tenderly.

'I'll go start the truck and follow behind…' Witi said smiling. 'Takes a bit to warm up I expect and I need to have a good look at the map so no need to rush just yet.'

Once he left, Snape looked around the kitchen and then at Pai before kissing her again. Her arms went up around his neck and she teased his tongue with hers. His hands pulled her shirt out of her jeans and then he began to stroke her back. Pai reached down and stroked the bulge that was now visibly straining against his pants.

'Merlin help me,' Snape groaned.

They hadn't had penetrative sex again since _that_ night. There was something about this house that put he and Paikea off. They made up for it with some heavy sessions of making out, but even she had admitted she couldn't wait until they were away from Koro and could relax the way they wanted to with each other.

Pai unsnapped his jeans and reached a hand inside. The feel of his manhood still left her breathless even if she couldn't fully see it at the moment. It was long and thick and surrounded by an almost unruly mass of black wiry hair; just looking at him being so excited and knowing that she was the reason for it turned her on and filled her with confidence. She began to pump him hard as they kissed. He was thrusting upwards in her hand and then closed his eyes as he felt her slide down his body. He felt something warm envelop him; Pai had taken him into her mouth.

Snape panted as he grew harder. 'Oh fuck…! Paikea… I can't wait…!'

There was an explosion of thick silvery white and Pai pulled her mouth away as he continued to come all over her hand and himself.

Snape leaned against the counter and caught his breath as he pulled up his boxers and jeans.

'Was that what you meant by "having one last big goodbye"?' he teased as Pai neatened herself up.

'Well I thought about having my way with you down there on the tiles – but I want you in bed first for a few hours then on the floor!'

'Far be it from me to deny you anything my little vixen; you can have me anyway you please…'

A horn sounded from in front of the house and they both dashed outside.

'Keep your shirt on Pop!' Pai called out as Snape locked the front door.

'You know what your uncle is like – he'll be crying with hunger by the time we get there!' Witi answered back.

'Oops – forgot about that!' Pai said as she slid into the passenger side of Snape's 4x4. He was ever the gentleman, holding the door for her before getting in himself.

'I can't believe this is really happening,' she said nervously as he buckled up.

'Ready?' Snape asked as he started the ignition.

Pai fought back tears as she nodded yes.

'I know this is a huge change for you my love,' Snape said gently as he kissed one of her hands. 'But you'll be just fine once we are settled.'

'You're right,' Pai answered with a nod as she wiped her cheeks. 'You've made far bigger changes than me moving from one part of the district to another…'

'In some ways perhaps – but that doesn't mean it's any less traumatic for you.'

'Thank you; for understanding.'

Snape kissed her hand and pulled away with Witi following behind.

Pai remained quiet and let him focus on the drive to Mahia.

As for Snape, for the first time since he'd arrived he wondered about what was going on with the life he left behind in Britain.

**xxxOOOxxx**

'_Dead?_' What do you mean _dead_?' Hermione gasped.

'I…I have no idea!' Professor McGonagall rasped. 'Tonks and Lupin seemed pretty sure it would work but instead…'

'It backfired… they did the one thing or a combination of things that had been anticipated by Voldemort – and it killed her!'

'Aye. It would seem so,' the Deputy Headmistress sighed as she collapsed in a chair at her home.

'And Lupin?'

'It's doubtful he can be saved. As it was St. Mungo's wasn't enthusiastic about having a werewolf under their roof.'

'Hogwarts isn't safe – for anyone! For Merlin's sake Professor! If one of the most celebrated specialists in Defense Against the Dark Arts and a decorated Auror couldn't succeed then what chance do the rest of us have?!' Ron Weasley snapped.

'You think I don't know that, Mr. Weasley? You think I don't spend every second of every waking moment of ever day thinking about just how bloody awful this situation really is?!'

'But that's just it Ronald! It's not about _defending against_ the Dark Arts! It's about _knowing_ the Dark Arts!'

'What are you on about – they're the same thing!'

'No, they aren't! And _that's_ what we are really up against! We turned our noses up at studying the Dark Arts properly while we stood so high-and-mighty on our pedestals lording our supposed superiority over people we despised and here we don't know half of what we think we do! This isn't about hinkypunks or recognising werewolves – that's not what's at stake here!'

'Oh for crying out loud…!'

'Calm yourself Mr. Weasley and sit down before you wear a hole in my carpet,' McGonagall ordered. 'Miss Granger, excuse me – _Mrs. Krum_, makes a very valid point! We have done ourselves a great disservice with our hypocrisy and now the chickens have come home to roost.'

'Wait – you aren't saying what I think you're say?' Nevil Longbottom piped up. 'Viktor Krum went to Durmstrang and…'

'Justforget all that malarkey Neville! We would have been so much better off it we'd cooperated with them in the first place and shared knowledge. But guess what – they know everything that we do and whole lot that we don't!' Hermione snapped.

'Oh this is classic! Are you proposing for your precious Krum to help us?!' Ron growled rolling his eyes.

'As it so happens he thinks what we've been up to is suicide! There's no point in trying to fix this mess without a Death Eater – and one who was really on the inside with Voldemort!'

'But there are no more Death Eaters! They were slaughtered along with every thing and every person that followed You-Know-Who!'

'Well that's not _entirely_ accurate, now is it?'

'Oh no – not that!' Neville said standing up fast. 'I don't want any part of it…!'

'You haven't even heard what I was going to say!'

'Whatever it is – it has to do with _him_, doesn't it!'

'And so what would you propose Neville?' Hermione shouted 'Send more people to their doom? Sit on our arses while Hogwarts disintegrates into nothing and the land remains cursed? We are blind – completely blind and powerless here! Professor Dumbledore's memories didn't lie! We are all only alive thanks to Severus Snape even if you don't particularly like it!'

'I can't believe I took the whole morning off for this!'

'Nobody's forcing you to stay,' Ginny Weasley said quietly.

'Hang on mate, I'm going with you,' Ron said as he jumped up. 'Ginny I don't think…'

'I could give a rat's arse about what you think Ron! You've got your life with Lavender so what do you care about anyone else?'

'Fine. Have it your way then. Come on Neville.'

McGonagall showed Ron and Neville to the front door but not without a few last parting words. She swept back into the room and looked forlornly at Hermione and then Ginny,

'I'm sorry Professor. I still find it hard to believe that Harry's really gone. Sometimes it's like he's still around me… somehow.'

'I wish I could say something that would be some comfort to you…' McGonagall answered her gently as she took the young woman's hands in hers.

The once vivacious redhead had been listless since Harry Potter's death at the Battle of Hogwarts all those years ago. She hadn't been able to move on and rarely got a full night's sleep. Most nights she just cried for the boy turned young man who had realised just how much he really did love her when time was running out. They never had a real chance.

'What are you thinking Hermione?' Ginny asked as she pulled back and hugged herself where she sat.

Hermione was uncharacteristically lost for words.

'Hermione?'

'Um… I think we should swallow our pride and try to find him.'

'Professor Snape you mean…'

'Mmm hmm.'

'And what does Viktor say?'

'It was his idea – and I agree. We can't go on like this. We've wasted so much time and people have died because of our damnedable pride.'

'I think you're right.' Ginny said sadly.

'I'm sorry Ginny. I really am. I miss him too.'

'Not finding his body. That's what really hurts. I could move on maybe if there had been something...'

'You still believe he is out…there…_somewhere_?' McGonagall asked.

'I know you all think I'm completely mental! But Professor Snape… he said once that Voldemort had been trapped between this world and the next; that's why they never found any part of him that night when Harry was a baby. That curse rebounded and sent him… wherever it was. And then Quirrell's messing about brought him back but incomplete. _We haven't found anything! Not anything that proves once and for all Harry's really dead!_'

'You have my deepest sympanthies, Ginevra, but we were at the battle! We saw it with our own eyes!'

'_What we saw was that Harry was there one minute and then the next he was gone and the only thing left was Voldemort's corpse and that dead demon snake of his!'_

'There's no point in arguing,' Hermione said delicately as she averted the crazed look in Ginny's eyes. If they weren't careful she could end up back in the psychiatric wards at St. Mungo's. 'We can't do anything without Professor Snape. We need him, plain and simple.'

'No one has seen him for months,' McGonagall commented flatly.

'I know you hate the man…' Hermione began.

'Yes! Yes I do! That man has been nothing but trouble since the day he set foot in Hogwarts as a student!'

'Oh come on Professor! You didn't give him the time of day even when he was a student!'

'And what do you know about it, Mrs. Krum. At least Snape was right about one thing – you really can be insufferable to the point of being sanctimonious sometimes!'

Hermione sucked in her breath. 'I see,' she said tightly. 'Forgive me for wasting your precious time. It won't happen again if I can help it.'

'Wait Hermione please! Don't go!' Ginny howled.

'I'm sorry Ginny – but I should get back to work myself. Lord knows I've wasted enough time over the years trying to find a solution to this mess. I hardly have any paid holiday left, not that I get any thanks or appreciation for it. Oh, don't trouble yourself to get up Professor, I can find my way out thanks. Ginny – you know where to reach me.'

Hermione headed for the front door, her heart breaking at the sound of Ginny beginning to sob.

'We can't go on like this,' she thought to herself. 'We just can't.

She wasn't sure what the next step would be, but she knew what the end result needed to be.

Somehow, some way they needed to find Professor Snape and pray to the Goddess and Merlin that he didn't just tell them all to go fuck themselves.


	9. Meanwhile Back at the Ranch…

JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. I do not make any money from this.**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. **_**If you are looking for strict Canon or even a slight deviation from Canon you won't find it here.**_

* * *

**Summary: **The War is finally over and Snape finds that the world he knows has nothing to offer him. He finds himself drawn to a new world; one steeped in traditions of its own not known to the wizarding world. Will he take the risks needed for his own salvation?

Rated M for Sexual Situations, Language, Some Violence.

**Author's Notes: **My inspiration comes from the novel and film WHALE RIDER. Regarding the NZ slang – I am using several online resources including those from the U of NZ and some local to specific areas of NZ including the one in which this story is set.

* * *

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 009: Meanwhile Back at the Ranch…**

Hermione sighed as she emerged from the Tube station at Notting Hill Gate and headed for a once-favoured restaurant several days later. Thank Merlin this would be the last time she would ever have to face him. Then everyone could finally know the truth and she could move on with her life – her new life. She wasn't one for having secrets – they always ended costing far more than they were worth. And she'd paid a high enough price for hers as it was.

She nipped into a large Boots Chemists and headed for the cosmetics counters. She needed to be at her best – and to not give her lunch companion yet another thing to criticise her for. Mercifully the Lancôme counter was devoid of customers and so Hermione allowed the sales associate to give her a bit of a make-over while lost in thought about Professor Snape and the tidlewave of gloom that was the situation with Hogwarts. She supposed this was karmic payback for everything they had all put him though at one time or another.

Viktor Krum was something else that Professor Snape had been right about. He had warned her not to marry the legendary Bulgarian Quidditch Player – but it had nothing to do with Dark Magic or his being a former Durmstrang student. It was funny how even now there will still many in the Wizarding World who held strong to outmoded stereotypes and prejudices – and how many based what they thought of a person on where they came from and what their interests were. Snape had been right about so many things. But hindsight is always 20/20 and especially where one's pride is concerned.

"_The war changed a lot of people and not for the better. Viktor Krum once held a lot of promise. But now he will never be sort of man who will ever fully commit himself to any one woman let alone you," Snape had said one afternoon as he sat opposite her in a backstreet Muggle café where no one would ever see them together. "You are very high maintenance for a man like him; do yourself a favour and settle for someone who will not be so much hard work to keep interested. Whatever potential there might have been has been irrevocably changed. He is a damaged man – and in the worse possible way. He is not mentally, emotionally or romantically intelligent. He may be what you want – but he is not what you need. And if you insist on going through with this it will be plainly obvious that your emotional and romantic intelligence are lacking considerably."_

"_HIGH MAINTENANCE?! Lacking in intelligence?! Who do think you are? Let me tell you something…!' Hermione began._

"_I could care less about you and the tangled mess that is your – ahem – love life. __**It was you who asked for my honest opinion**__, Miss Granger. And so here it is: you are a fool if you carry on with this madness. I know Viktor Krum and I know you – better than you want to believe. You are ill-suited in every way, even more ill-suited than Weasley was and still is."_

"_I don't why I even bothered!"_

"_Tell me, Miss Granger; why did you bother to waste time and energy caring what I think when no one else does?"_

"_Forget it!"_

"_No – we shall not forget it! You begged for a meeting and against my own wishes and desires I consented and so here I am."_

"_And why are you here then since you don't care?"_

"_The same reason as yourself."_

"_The same? Nothing about us is the same!"_

"_Your game-playing is as tiresome as ever. Let's cut to the chase then shall we? We are both here for one reason and one reason only – __**Nina**__. She is the only thing we have ever had in common. She likely hasn't been able to make you see any sense and hoped that somehow I could drill it into your thick Gryffindor skull that you are making one of the biggest mistakes of your life!"_

"_So you've seen her then?"_

"_Who I have or have not seen is not the material point of this discussion."_

"_The two of you were very different… and you __**were**__ making it work and under much more difficult circumstances than us… You loved each other so much and…!"_

_Snape stood up fast. "I have said all I came to say," he snarled as he put on his heavy black woolen coat. "But don't you ever – don't you ever dare to compare your situation in life to any aspect of mine! You have a knack for minding other people's business when you ought not to be concerned with any other than your own. I never liked you and I still don't like and and I could give a rat's arse what happens to you! Nina is as tender-hearted as always – caring about people who brought her nothing but pain! Do her a favour and leave her alone! She has rather a lot to be concerned about herself without having to put herself out for someone who is __**not**__ the friend she truly deserves to have!"_

"_I admit we aren't as close as I would like but…"_

_Snape sat back down and leaned into Hermione's face, causing her to back away. There was very little room given that her back was to a wall. _

"_You managed to discover that we were lovers; you even insinuated at one point that you __**should **__report it to Flitwick, Dumbledore and McGonagall!" he spat viciously. "You were not about to admit, however, that you were sneaking around after her for no reason other than that insane Gryffindor curiosity which makes you believe it's your right to know everything and that you are above everyone else! You are the epitome of the old adage "Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer" – but she was never your enemy and should not have had to contend with a false friendship! I know what you are!"_

_Hermione felt a strange sensation and reached up to touch her head._

"_Don't you dare to insult my intelligence to insist that you have only had the best of intentions! You still think yourself much better than her and especially because of the love that she will always have for me and because of their circumstances in which she now finds herself! You were always fascinated by a young woman whose intelligence matched yours and yet who had none of your worst insecurities. I will also put it to you that you were and still are fascinated by her passion and her enjoyment of the carnal pleasures you denied yourself – and will still deny yourself and your husband even in marriage. You were jealous of her then and you are jealous now you little cow!"_

"_You're insane! And disgusting! Holy Merlin how could she have ever…?!"_

_The Potions Master laughed and it chilled Hermione to the bone to have to hear it._

"_Why did you carry on watching us then if you were so repulsed?"_

_The Gryffindor went bright red. "I never did any such thing!"_

"_Your memories betray you, you filthy little liar! You couldn't even leave well enough alone even after we were no longer together! She almost died because of you! And thanks to __**YOU**__ she's a…!!" Snape forced himself to take a deep breath as he rose again and yanked on his old worn fingerless gloves. "I can make you but one promise Miss Granger: if you ever do anything to hurt her or interfere with her life again I swear that I will make you very sorry indeed! You may work at the Ministry and be a favourite of those at the highest levels, but that does not give you the right to continue with this obsession with Nina and myself!! For the last time I am telling you – leave her alone!"_

"_Are you… are you __**threatening**__ me?!"_

"_You are as hard of hearing as you are hypocritical – I said that is a promise! You can take it any way you like!'_

"_Pot and Kettle! You are still sticking your neck out for someone you claim you don't love anymore!"_

_Snape's face twisted with revulsion and hate and Hermione was sure that she'd pushed him way too far._

"_**I never said I don't love her! I have always loved her and thanks to my stupid mistake and your continued interference I can't have her DAMN YOU! If I didn't still love her I wouldn't be here putting up with your foolishness trying to protect her from you!"**_

_The Potions Master recoiled in horror, placing a hand to his mouth but snatching it back quickly._

"_You're going to have to leave!' the café owner interrupted as waddled over and eyeballed the unsavoury looking man in black with distaste. "I run a respectable place here and you are disturbing my customers! You're barred!"_

"_It's no loss to me, Madame," Snape spat haughtily. "I have no intention of ever frequenting this shithole ever again!"_

_He turned away quickly and swept out the door into the snow storm that was verging on a blizzard._

"_You too," the woman said angrily. "Out!"_

"_With pleasure!" Hermione said grabbing her coat and handbag. _

_She ran out into the storm and headed towards the still bustling streets of Central London, not caring that she hadn't paid the bill. Snape was wrong – __**dead wrong**__. And Nina was a bloody simpleton for having been so involved with him and for so long and she'd tell her that when she next saw her._

_Shagging Snape._

_God she would have surpassed even Cho Chang in popularity if she had spilled the beans on Snape and the woman who had been known first as Nina Angeni and then Nina Ravenswood while they were all still at school. Here everyone had always thought Draco Malfoy was his favourite and fact was actually much stranger than fiction. There was so much Hermione had discovered about Nina over the years – things that could cause her and the men connected to her a lot of trouble. She'd never understand Nina as long as she lived… and that's all she was trying to do really; she needed to understand her.._

_The Ravin' Raven and The Greasy Git of Hogwarts. _

_**Bloody Hell**__ as Ronald would say!_

_Hermione was more than confident in her life choices. Merlin, she must have been insane to have tried to talk to Nina woman-to-woman and then to Snape. What did they know? Hermione didn't care what anyone thought, she was going to marry Viktor and prove them all wrong. She'd held out for him and she finally got him. They had something solid, something real – something that Nina and Snape had thought they'd had no doubt and it wasn't her fault that things hadn't worked out for them. _

_And who was Nina to talk anyway? She'd gone from bad to worse – from shagging a Death Eater to something more dire than that in the eyes of some in their world. "I'm better than that – much, much better than that," Hermione had reassured herself that day after making her escape from the café and heading for the shopping mecca that was Regent Street rather than returning to work. As far as she was concerned, she was the luckiest woman in the world to not be Nina or have to live in the shadows of their world like Snape, Nina and Nina's husband Andrea Slitheen…_

_It was with great confidence in herself and her place in the order of things that Hermione went shopping for her wedding dress instead of perhaps going home to seriously consider everything that Snape had put to her and be more honest about the role she had played in shaping other people's lives._

'_Miss? Miss?_ I'm all finished now… are you alright?' the sales associate asked, disrupting Hermione's reverie.

'What? Oh, yes!' Hermione spluttered as she hopped off the stool she had been perched on.

She scrutinized her reflection and decided she was satisfied with the result.

'I'll take the lot…' she said absentmindedly as she fixed her hair and then dabbed at her moist eyes.

She ignored the chattering of the girl whose effusiveness was beginning to grate on her nerves. A few minutes later and she was headed towards the Italian bistro in the next block. There was so much they should all apologise to Snape for regardless of the work they needed him to do – but she held very little hope of ever finding him.

**xxxOOOxxx**

'Can I help you?' a young, perfectly coifed woman asked snobbishly as her eyes raked over Hermione's unfashionable clothes.

'I'm here for lunch… the booking is under Krum, Viktor Krum…'

That name meant nothing in the Muggle world and for that Hermione was grateful. There was no look that said _'what the fuck is he doing with __her__?!'._ In this world Viktor was just as anonymous as she was. It was the one time that they could be on truly equal footing in some ways – and where she had the advantage in others. She was a Muggleborn and knew this world far better than he did being a pure-blooded Wizard by birth. That fact somehow always gave her the confidence to deal with the man she though she had known very well once upon a time. But Professor Snape had been right: Viktor Krum after the war was not the same Viktor that she had fallen in love and become involved with as a Fourth Year Hogwarts student.

'Right this way,' the girl said casually as she led Hermione to a booth in the back of the restaurant.

Hermione dismissed her as soon as they arrived.

'I was hungry and decided to order,' Viktor said in heavily accented English as she sat down and stared at the table heaving with plates of steaming food. 'What have you done to your face?'

'Pleasure to see you too Viktor. All your favourite foods are nicely represented,' Hermione commented through gritted teeth, noting that there was not a single dish of anything that she would have had…same as always.

She pulled out a large manila envelop from her purse and flung it across the table.

'Signed, sealed, delivered. I'm no longer yours,' she snapped.

'I am not here looking for a fight Hermione. We both need to move on and stop this stupid pretending. We have been a lot less than man and wife for a long time now!'

'We never really were man and wife as we should have been. I was just too stupid to accept it. I'm over it now, thank Merlin.'

'This will be better for the both of us and…'

'Still not listening, same as always,' Hermione sniffed, bristling with anger. 'I have moved on Viktor – I moved on quite some time ago.'

'What are you babbling about?'

'I'm with the man that I should held out for, even though I would have been alone all that time. He's the best thing that ever happened to me.'

'You? A man? Are you serious? I'm not paying you a single knut if you are going to…'

'I don't want anything from you. Ever. The divorce was and still is uncontested. We each take away what we brought to it and whatever we earned belongs to each of us as individuals without fear of losing out to the other. I could care less about any financial settlement from you.'

Viktor laughed; he laughed so hard he nearly choked on his food.

'Yes Viktor – by all rights I could take you to the cleaners, but I'm not like those tarts you whore around with. I'm happy to make an honest living to earn the money for the things that I want. I don't need to shag someone just for a flash lifestyle...or to get them to love me.'

'The rings…'

'Sold. They were mine and it was my right to do with them as I please.'

'So this is it?' Viktor asked between more bites of food.

The scant few minutes that Hermione had been there he hadn't really looked at her.

'Thank God – yes it is,' she affirmed as she stood. 'Good luck.'

'If you are still carrying on with all that Hogwarts business it's you that needs luck more than me! I hated Durmstrang; if it disappeared tomorrow I wouldn't care!'

'Pretty consistent, that.'

Hermione didn't care enough to put up a façade anymore. She got up and walked out; and with that consigned Viktor Krum well and truly to her past.

**xxxOOOxxx**

The next day Hermione returned to work at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement long before she officially had to be there, same as always. She found that she was her most productive when things were quiet and she wasn't facing interruptions. She was always the first to come in and the last to leave. And it suited her for the most part.

Hers was a very prestigious appointment that carried with it a great deal of responsibility – and power. If she were a different type of person she could have abused her position even in the name of doing the right thing. But Hermione prided herself on being fair and level-headed and enjoyed a good reputation because of it. She had risen in the ranks with relative ease and quicker than she would have thought. It was not too shabby for a Muggleborn. Still, she had only thrown herself into her work so intensely because her marriage had been a failure of epic proportions.

And now she was free – completely _free_.

One of the advantages of being in early was that the staff restaurant would be deserted. She could get a lot of reading done over a nice leisurely breakfast. She didn't often do that – but today was worth the exception. She was feeling happier than the day she'd finally met the man she was now going to marry. Even then she and Viktor had been separated and living completely independent lives for some time with no one any the wiser. How shocked everyone would be to find out that not only had she gotten divorced but that she was engaged to be married and to a Muggle no less – but a very special one.

Feeling on top of the world, the ex Mrs. Viktor Krum one Hermione Jane Granger headed for the cafeteria humming happily to herself.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Hermione could have gone to Executive Dining Services, but she tried to strike a balance. It was a nice perk to have, but completely unnecessary most of the time. Ministerial meetings were one thing and did not take place as often as most people would have thought. Her everyday life was something else and it was good to be able to just relax.

There was no need for ceremony and stiff overly solicitous formality, but she still got it nonetheless even the staff restaurant in the bowels of the Ministry. As soon as her red Minister's briefcase with its Senior Official crest was spotted, the half-asleep staff snapped to attention for only the second time that morning. She waved them away and grabbed a tray.

'Full English breakfast, orange juice and a double mocha skim latte please!' she requested cheerfully.

'No need to queue, ma'am – we can bring it to you!' her server replied in a manner that made the Senior Minister wonder if the girl was on speed.

'That really isn't necessary…''

'Oh it's no problem, really! We're preparing plates for them too!' the girl said excitedly as she pointed.

Hermione found herself half-turning and looking at the far end of the cafeteria where Andrea and Nina Slitheen sat in a little nook, lost to everything and everyone but themselves.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Hermione walked halfway and then stood behind two large potted plants, unable to take her eyes off of the two vampires shrouded in semi-darkness. Both were tall with long curly hair. Andrea was about 6-foot-two with long curling midnight black hair with a silver streak at his temples and the front centre of his hair, which was parted on the right side. As always, while at work his hair was tied at the nape with a black elastic band and topped off with a bow-tied thin black ribbon. He had about a week's growth of beard, something she knew he tended to do during slow periods and holidays at the Ministry. As it was still very early in the day he was clad only in a crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and navy blue pin-striped pants. Though English-born, his father had been Italian and it was his father that he'd taken after with his dark hair and eyes and prominent Roman nose. His eyes were so dark they might as well be black – and there times where for some strange reason Andrea did remind her of Severus Snape – just a far more attractive one with a personality to match.

Like her husband, Nina also towered over Hermione being five-eleven. Hermione's friend and colleague was dressed in her favourite shade of purple which complimented her rich honey-coloured skin. She was of mixed parentage – her father had been Middle Eastern and her mother Welsh and it was no exaggeration to say the she had been one of the more attractive girls in the year. Her long reddish-brown curls were pinned up and yet masses of them still managed escape to frame her oval face and large chocolate brown eyes. She had just the slightest hint of lip gloss and nothing else. It had always irritated Hermione that Nina could look that good with very little in the way of added artifice.

The Slitheens cut attractive figures as they sat there holding hands. If they were unhappy about their lot in life one would be hard-pressed to know it for certain. They looked as they truly were – as deeply in love and loved by each other as they had been since the early days of their relationship. And yet there was this sadness… Hermione blushed as she watched Andrea lean over and engage his wife in a tender kiss. Nina pressed her forehead to his for a moment and held a hand to the back of his neck.

'_I love you,' she heard Nina murmur._

'_I love you too my darling, always,' Andrea replied softly before kissing her again, but more passionately this time._

The Senior Minister sighed. Once upon a time she would have been quite envious, but not now. She was one of a small number of people who knew what they really were, and had kept that particular secret for many years. She didn't know what was more explosive: that fact that Nina was no longer human or the fact that Snape had been with Nina for almost two years while they were at school – and before she had become of age.

The two women had been in the same year at Hogwarts, Hermione in Gryffindor and Nina in Ravenclaw. Ironically it had been Ginny who had brought them together as friends – and it was Nina and Andrea who were keeping Ginny together where everyone else seemed to be failing. _Nina_ – who had only ended up being turned when she did because of Hermione's interference. Until that moment there was no telling when the human girl would take that inevitable step to remain with the man she loved, but in the quest to vanquish Voldemort Hermione overstepped the mark and had gotten a few things terribly wrong and at a cost no one could have foreseen.

She owed Nina too. _**A lot.**_

Her Ravenclaw friend deserved to have the success that Hermione enjoyed and if all was right in their world she would have done. Though Hermione had been an instrument of great change and Ron had aided considerably in this, there was still a lot of work to be done to stamp out prejudice against non-humans. All wasn't totally lost, however. Andrea was an Executive although in a group no one really cared much about, the Ministry Housing and Urban Development Department. Nina worked alongside her husband as she had done since interning with the group while still at Hogwarts. But both still were very much a part of the shadows of the Wizarding world. Andrea was lucky to have the manager that he did because without the changes that had taken place in his department his career would have been very different; and so too would Nina's.

Ginny had observed once that Hermione had actually watched Nina and Snape and then Nina and Andrea with envious eyes. _"Be careful what you wish for, Hermione. It always looks to black and white to you from the outside… But it's not that simple, and it's none of your business." she'd said after confronting Hermione about her know-it-all attitude. Hermione had responded dismissively; she was not yet at a point where she could admit the truth to herself. _

_How surprised she would have been to know that Nina actually held her i__n very high regard and wanted so much for her. Hermione was just one of those blessed people who never seemed to put a foot wrong. She was destined to do something great, Nina was sure of it. A mind like hers… she could curry the favour of important people if she toned down this tendency to think that she knew most things better everyone else even with so little life experience – even more than the adults around her. Nina knew that she herself would be just fine and she was not resentful that heady heights of the Ministry were not to be her calling although Hermione seemed very convinced of it._

But now Hermione did know it – and it pained her to think that things could have been so much different but for a slight change in her attitude back then.

'Do yourself a favour and stop hiding behind those plants,' a soft voice beckoned.

'Oh, um… I was just… waiting for my breakfast,' Hermione spluttered as she brushed some imaginary lint off her grey tweed suit.

'You were thinking too much – as usual,' Nina commented.

Hermione sucked in her breath as she watched Nina summon another small table and chair without the aid of her wand. Just for the briefest of moments Hermione felt like the insecure teenager she had been once upon a time.

'No… I'd only be interrupting…'

'Please, by all means feel free to join us.' Andrea insisted. 'It what you wanted, after all; and we don't mind.'

'I wouldn't be so welcoming if the shoe were on the other foot…' Hermione commented as she sat down.

'Being unpleasant isn't going to change anything, now is it?' Nina sighed. 'Stop beating yourself up and just sit own please.'

'Sensible as always Nina. You always were a lot more pragmatic than I was willing to give you credit for.'

'Except in my taste in men – and a few other things.'

'Ouch!'

'That _is_ what you think.'

'It's not for me to judge. That's what I think.'

'It's what you think and you are entitled to your opinion even if we don't particularly care,' Andrea observed.

'I see.'

They all sat still for a moment as three servers carried over their breakfasts and took several minutes to be reassured that all was well. Once they were alone again Nina broke the ice.

'The facts are what they are Hermione. I didn't agree with you marrying Viktor and you didn't give a toss what anyone else thought. It was your life to live and you made your choice as you saw fit.' It's the same with us and it always has been.

'I see a lot of things now that I didn't want to see then – like how much Andrea has always really loved you. You had something that I never had when he came back into my life after the war and truth be told I envied you for it.'

'Well thank you for finally giving me some credit, Mrs. Krum.' Andrea laughed.

'It's Miss Granger, actually. Viktor and I are divorced.'

Nina and Andrea looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

'Well… congratulations?' Nina enquired.

'Yes. I'll explain it sometime if you care enough to listen.'

'OK – we will have a girly lunch; you choose the day. So, what's really on your mind?'

Hermione took a deep breath and then let it out before taking a long draught of her coffee.

'It's about Hogwarts.'

'Still no luck eh?'

'No. You were right. We were wasting our time. On top of it we have two more dead.'

'Who?' Andrea asked, his Romanesque profile twisting slightly with dread.

'Lupin and Tonks. Whatever they were doing killed her instantly. He was taken to St. Mungo's but they couldn't save him. He died a few hours later.'

Nina reached a hand to her mouth and scratched her bottom lip before shaking her head in disbelief.

'There is only one person who can possibly help us sort this out…' Hermione pleaded.

'They won't listen to him. They don't respect him and they most certainly do not care about him.'

'I know, Nina I know! But if you were to talk to McGonagall and the others! Maybe if you told them about the Snape they don't know – the Snape they never cared to know then maybe…!'

'Have you lost your mind?' Andrea hissed. 'One hint of what took place between he and Nina and they would haul him off to Azkaban in the blink of an eye!'

'What happened isn't illegal! For god's sake's you could been married off to some old man when you were twelve! It's just… It's just…'

'It's an ethical issue perhaps. He was my teacher and I was his student. And it's a load of bollocks alright? We all know that this stuff happened all the time and long before any of us went to Hogwarts. But Severus isn't Gilderoy Lockhart or Madam Hooch or Mephisto Harmsworth! He's not a golden child who can't put a foot wrong in anyone's eyes. Hermione, you of all people know that _your friends _are still trying to blame Severus for things that he didn't do; for things that couldn't have possibly have had anything to do with him! Do you have any idea what they would do if they found out about us after all this time? They don't trust Dumbledore's memories and they are still hoping to pin something on Severus that will land him in Azkaban for the rest of his life!'

'Are you aware that there are vampire hunters still at large?' Andrea said darkly. 'They have been driven underground thanks to your laws – but they **are** still out there. If anyone ever suspected that Nina…' Andrea looked at his wife and clutched her hands. 'I won't lose her Hermione! Hogwarts can fade into the mists of time but I am not going to lose her – not after everything it took to give her life again!'

Tears began to stream down Nina's cheeks and she tried to hold herself together. 'After everything he's suffered, why should he come back to this? Why should he come back to people who don't care about him and who would rather see him dead – and me along with him?' she asked.

'I'm not going to lie and pretend that I have such great concern for the man,' Hermione replied. 'He was horrible. He was nasty and a bully to anyone who wasn't in his House. He was not a nice person Nina, you were the one great exception. He loved you with all his heart; he really did. Even after everything that happened during the war and you turning into… he still loved you one hundred and fifty percent.'

'Not anymore. He couldn't live with what I've become. And it doesn't matter. He needs to move on and finally allow himself to have a life.'

'How do you know? Have you spoken to him – at all?'

'I know as much as you do Hermione. No one has seen him for months. No one has any idea where he is, including us.'

'What? – he couldn't bear to be apart from you and he just gave up even on being your friend?!'

'We _have_ tried to find him Hermione – but Severus Snape does not want to be found, that much is obvious.' Andrea said quietly as he gently held his wife's hands. 'So many people owe him their lives. He did so much for all of us and at great personal risk…but that doesn't mean I'm about to offer my wife up as some sort of sacrifice. If justice is served it will have to come some other way – and really it should come from the people who marginalised him and made him as much what his as he himself did.'

'I'm one of those people Andrea. I owe him an apology; in fact I owe him more than a few. He was right about so many things…'

They sat in silence for a moment.

'I care about Hogwarts too,' Nina finally said in a small voice. 'I know that something needs to happen and it takes expertise we don't have. I know you need him, but there's nothing I can do because I don't know where he is. And unless I have iron-clad guarantees that he will be fully exonerated and publicly and without fear of recrimination, I'm not going to encourage him to come back here even if you do manage to find him. _He_ has my loyalty – not your latest crusade. Do you understand that?'

'That's fair – the Ministry didn't go far enough, I agree. Anything else?'

'He should get The Order of Merlin, First Class; nothing less than that will do. And he should be able to take up the mantle of Headmaster of Hogwarts as was intended by Dumbledore.'

'OK – anything else?'

'That's it.'

'Nothing for yourself? You are still an amazing woman Nina, you know that?'

'I have everything I could possibly want with my husband. The only other thing that I wish for is for the people I love and care about to be safe and well and happy; and that has always included you even if you don't want to believe that.'

'I really am sorry for everything,' Hermione said dabbing at her eyes with a napkin.

'Every dark cloud has a silver lining. You may not understand it but I _**am**_ very happy, Hermione.' Nina looked at Andrea with so much love there was no doubting it. 'I'm with the man I want to be with and our life together is a great one. I wish that everyone could have the best possible love and partner – especially Severus. He deserves a lot better than his life here ever allowed him to have – and much more than he ever thought he should have. He never thought he deserved me and he didn't think that I should sacrifice anything for his sake, including my life.'

'It's strange – to think that you two will outlive us all… and you'll never get old.'

'I try not to think about that myself. Losing your friends and people you know is never easy – and under these circumstances…. Well, we have been prepared as much as we can be,' Andrea said quietly. 'But we have my parents and my brothers and sisters and they are huge help to us. We couldn't have gotten this far without them. They've already had this stage of the journey.'

'Any chance of the patter of tiny feet?'

'No,' Nina said sadly. 'On that aspect of being a proper wife I am a complete failure.'

'I'm sorry – I have this habit of putting my feet in my mouth.'

'Our lives are not over because we are not been able to have a child.' Andrea said gently. 'And I don't love you any less for it.'

Nina sniffed and blew her nose.

'Listen I better get going…' Hermione said rising. 'The masses will be swarming the place soon and I'd like to get a bit of work done. I'll let you know how it goes, but I will push this through!'

She walked briskly back to the counter and got another latte to take away and then disappeared. Andrea and Nina waited another ten minutes and then left themselves.

'What are you thinking love?' Andrea asked his wife quietly as they rose and headed towards the lifts.

'I am grateful that she has not a clue about Legilimency and Occlumency…'

'You did very well – as you can see. But you always were very unreadable to her even in a general sense – I think that is part of the fascination on her side, I think all she ever wanted was to be able to figure you out, and not in a bad way. Hermione has her faults as we all do, but she is not malicious and never has been.'

'I meant what I said though Andrea; I'm not going to try and get Severus to come back here for a hanging or to be their whipping boy. There isn't anything they could offer me that would get me to do that.'

'Agreed. I have a lot of affection for Minerva but on this issue I have to disagree with her. I think a lot of this mess about Severus might have calmed long ago if she were only able to let of her prejudices. _She_ was the one who forced him out of office just before the Battle of Hogwarts when he was needed most. It was a catastrophically stupid mistake on her part and she knows he will never let her forget it if he comes back. She also does not want to play subordinate to him and if she remained at Hogwarts she would have to. Your relationship with him – oh heaven help us indeed if she ever found out about that.'

'You amaze me Mr. Slitheen. Most men wouldn't want their woman to have any kind of fondness for an ex-partner and yet you've been so understanding.'

'There were moments in the beginning when it was not easy; but I know what we have together and I know that you never had that with him. I also know you well enough to know that if you were going to be with him then I never would have stood any chance with you. You _are_ right to care about him. Someone should. You had me in your life and my family and all your friends. He never had anyone really, not until you. I told you before – I shared a dormitory with him for seven years – and not once were there letters and packages from home, or invitations to stay with friends, or any girlfriends. He was very much alone no matter what kind of spin people want to put on his school days. _Over time he changed from what he could have been to someone he should have run miles from. _I think he knew it deep inside but was powerless to change it with no real support and being tormented by his peers_ in _Gryffindor – Harry Potter's father among them. I saw how he was bullied from one part of the castle to the next morning, noon and night. The only time he was safe was in Slytherin with the rest of us. Dumbledore and McGonagall overlooked a lot of things they shouldn't have and Severus paid a price for it – too high a price. I understand how he became the man that he was. But I also believed that there was the possibility of redemption – and you gave that to him. You gave him a reason to want to carry on and fight for his own sake and not because of some obligation to Dumbledore even when you were no longer together. The fact that he was able to love and so profoundly and that you had returned it genuinely – it made all the difference in the world to him. '

They were silent as their lift took them up and did not speak until they reached his office.

'Hermione seems quite determined to find him even though its like looking for a needle in a haystack for her.'

'Do you think if we went away again that you might be able to find him? You thought you'd picked up something of him when we were on holiday…' Andrea said.

'It was so clear… I'm sure it was him!' Nina said frustratedly. 'This feeling – he was so happy; I can't describe that feeling because it's a undiluted joy that I didn't even know he was capable of, but I could feel how complete and happy he was – and in love. He has evolved into the man that he could have been long ago. What he needed, I think, was a complete change of life. I could have never made him as happy as he was and I hope he still is. He doesn't need reminders of who he was and what he left and that is what I would have been. For someone else it wouldn't be a problem – but for him I think it would be. I knew he had it inside him and there were moments when we were together where I sensed it...'

'I think I know it,' Andrea said smiling. 'It's what I always felt from you… what I still feel even when we are apart.'

'Because I am happy Andrea. I'm still so happy with you and I wasn't bullshitting her about that.'

'I know my love; believe me I know. Unfortunately we won't be able to take a holiday any time soon to see if we can find him again.'

'It's just as well,' Nina said, puckering up and giving her husband a kiss before heading to the space she shared with two other people down the corridor. 'Severus needs to settle into this new life of his in the South Pacific. The last thing he needs right now is to have this mess about Hogwarts laid at his feet. The situation is dire – but honestly the world won't come to an end because the situation is untenable for a while longer...'

**xxxOOOxxx**

Hermione had managed to get through a record five briefings before her clock struck nine. That was more than some Ministers managed to get through in a day and it left her feeling justified for taking a break. She said good morning to her secretary and then headed for a park near the Ministry. She stopped at one her favourite Muggle coffee houses and picked up a croissant and hot chocolate.

She rushed towards her favourite spot in the park and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the bench was empty. The only other people nearby were two policemen, pausing as they walked their beat.

She pulled out her mobile and hit the number 1. 'Please... please… please pick up!' she chanted as she did a strange half bouncing up and down rocking back and forth thing unable to sit still.

'_Hello?'_

'Oh Hello, Rawiri right? Can I speak to Witi please? It's Janie – from England.'

'_Oh sure – one second… Oi Witi! Your mobile mate! Sorry about that Janie! My brother is loudly indisposed at the moment shall we say!'_

'Ahh he's singing in the bath then,' Hermione giggled.

'_He tortures you too eh? Sounds like a cat being strangled I swear! I don't know how you put up with that and the bloody ring around the tub! Hang on…'_

'_Don't listen to ANYTHING he says!!' Witi shouted in the background over some loud thumps._

'_Eh Bro go easy on those stairs – this isn't the Wellington Zoo!'_

'_Sorry darling – not you Bro my lady here!' Witi panted breathlessly at his end after snatching the phone from his brother. 'Sorry my love, I was having my nightly bath to unwind. You're early – is anything wrong.'_

'No, no. Just... missing you is all…' Hermine sniffed.

'_Hey hey hey, you're crying! I'll come home ok? I'll get the first flight out I can.'_

'You don't have to do that… you haven't been there that long and…'

'_It's already been longer than I planned. Mum's ok now, she's settled in here at Rawiri's just fine and she's loving the new job and the new house._

'And Paikea – is she alright?'

'_Yes – she and Michael have settled into their new house. Beautiful place! Honestly we should think about something on the coast there like we were talking about. Oh – Pai says hello and says that she's looking forward to meeting you… wait she wants to tell you herself!'_

_There a pause and some muffled laughter._

'_Tēnā koe, Janie. __E pēhea ana koe?'_

'Tēnā koe Paikea, E pai ana ahau.'

'_You don't sound fine__. You miss Pop eh?'._

'You must think I'm being really silly.'

'_No – I can't fault you for loving my father like you do and I'm glad that he's found someone who deserves him and makes him so happy. You've made a huge difference to his life; I can tell – we all can.' _

Tears began to stream down Hermione's face. This was the first time she was speaking to the woman who was going to be her stepdaughter and to have such acceptance and understanding – it overwhelmed her.

'_I've taken time off work so we can settle in the new house and give myself a bit of a rest, so I'll take him to the airport first thing. I know he's been missing you terribly. But things are fine now and everyone is situated so need to worry about any of us here.'_

'He has?' Hermione asked through her tears.

'_Yes, dear Janie he really has – if you could see him now he's blubbering like you!'_

Hermione laughed and so did everyone at the other end. Pai was the firecracker her father had described alright. She liked her stepdaughter already and could just picture her smiling.

'_Ahh Michael's here now to walk me home so I'm going to let you go. I don't know who's coming to see who first – but I look forward to finally meeting you. And call me Pai – Paikea's too formal and it sounds strange when anyone but Michael says it.'_

'Thanks Pai. And good luck with the projects you have going on. Witi said that your new proposals were well received.'

'_Thank heaps – it surprised me that the Commission didn't give me too hard a time. But it's the first step. I have to write all the papers now and get the funding organised and whatnot. But it's really exciting. It's going to make such a difference for our people. I can show you around the centre in Wairoa when you come…'_

'I'll hold you to it!'

'_And keep on with Te Reo Maori – you sound great!'_

'He Taonga te Reo!'

'_The Maori language is a treasure indeed – and so are you Janie. Take care and we'll speak soon! Here Pop – I'll check some flights when we get back and call you later…_'

'_Janie?'__ Witi asked tearfully._

'What?'

'_Isn__'t she something?'_

'Just like her father…' Hermione said blinking back tears. 'I miss you so much…'

'_Oh I love my homeland but I love you more and that's saying something…__but I'll leave you a message if you don't pick up…'_

'OK… I'm sorry to be such a crybaby!'

'_Please… takes one to know one. What little manly dignity I have left is totally gone!'_

'That's OK – I still love you anyway!'

_Witi laughed. __'Say; you ought to get back to work – it's almost ten-thirty!'_

'Oh no! I have a meeting I have to get to at eleven and I'll have to go back to my office and..!'

'_Calm down __sweetie – just hail a taxi and you'll be alright.'_

'Good idea! I'm so frazzled I would have tried to run and would be late! Have a good rest of the night my love and talk tomorrow?'

'_Take care honey – yes I will call you tomorrow from the airport__! I love you...''_

'I love you too…' Hermione said bursting into tears.

Witi whispered some more to her so that his brother and mother couldn't hear in the next room and it gave Hermione the strength to finally let him go and disconnect the call. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again and to make love to her...and he hoped that they would never, ever have to spend this much time apart again if they could help it. When he next returned he was bringing her with him, no arguments about work. And she had agreed. She achieved a lot at the Ministry but there was no need for the crazy hours she put into the job. There was no bad marriage to run away from, no work she had to throw herself into because that was all she had. She had taken on new interests because Witi encouraged her to expand her horizons and she had a great life with him. The Ministry didn't need her as much as she needed Witi and he needed her. This mess with Hogwarts and the Ministry – she was tired… very tired of it all. Nina was right – Hogwarts had become a crusade and in a way that wasn't healthy.

'Are you alright Miss?' one of the policemen called out to her as she stood and blinked back the last of her tears..

'Oh – yes. Just talking to my fiancée...he's been away but he's coming back and we have plans to make.'

'OK…mind how you go…'

Hermione raced out the exit and hailed a taxi. Once inside she leaned back and the tears started flowing again. Witi was finally coming home – and they could start planning the rest of their lives. They had talked about dividing their time between England and New Zealand. Now that she'd spoken to Pai the fears that she'd obsessed over being rejected were gone.

Finally, things were looking up.


	10. Backwards and Forwards

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. I do not make any money from this.**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. **_**If you are looking for strict Canon or even a slight deviation from Canon you won't find it here.**_

**Summary: **The War is finally over and Snape finds that the world he knows has nothing to offer him. He finds himself drawn to a new world; one steeped in traditions of its own not known to the wizarding world. Will he take the risks needed for his own salvation?

Rated M for Sexual Situations, Language, Some Violence.

**Author's Notes: **My inspiration comes from the novel and film WHALE RIDER. Regarding the NZ slang – I am using several online resources including those from the U of NZ and some local to specific areas of NZ including the one in which this story is set.

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 010: Backwards and Forwards**

'_Earth to Paikea,'_ Snape said, giving Pai a gentle squeeze as they walked home hand-in-hand.

'Hmm?'

'You have been lost in thought since we left your uncle's.'

'What? Oh, I'm sorry – my mind is elsewhere…'

'Yes, so I'd noticed,' Snape commented with a smile.

'Pop's leaving…tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow? I know he's been here for quite some time and it was inevitable that he would return – but this is rather out-of-the-blue isn't it?'

'Not really. I'm surprised he stayed this long even with everything that's happened. He's got a life in England now and I think talking to Janie tonight made him realise just how much he was needed back there. He's been missing her like you wouldn't believe.'

'Janie – his intended?'

'Yes; she called tonight while I was there – it was her I was on the phone with when you turned up.'

'Oh? What was she like?'

'Quite nice, actually. Nervous talking to me, but I could tell she really, really missed him and how much she loves him. You know, she actually broke down crying over the phone and I could completely understand what she was feeling. I'm glad he's finally found someone who brings him peace and sounds like he's much the same for her. She's even speaking Te Reo Maori really good with a proper Kiwi accent! Pop wasn't exaggerating when he told me how good she is with it.'

'You aren't feeling any insecurity at all? You aren't even the least bit angry that he is committing himself to raising a family with this woman when he couldn't rise to the challenge of being a proper father to his only surviving child knowing what you were in for being left with your grandparents?'

'Michael…'

'No Paikea! No! Your father is a decent man in many respects and I do owe him quite a lot. But I would _never_, ever abandon a child of mine and especially to a situation that I myself could not bear! Your life would have been very different had he stepped up to the responsibility of being a proper father to you!'

'Maybe…'

'No _"maybe"_! It is entirely possible that…'

'Michael we don't know, not really! Pop could have been a very different man and not in a good way if he had stayed here. In a lot of ways he did me a favour – because I learned to rely on myself and be strong under pressure. I couldn't depend on anyone to protect me from my grandfather and things would have been that much more complicated and painful if Pop had still been here. You know what Koro is like – the district would have been an out-and-out battleground because of the whole issue of succession on top of me being the one that lived instead of my brother. Dad doesn't want to be Koro. Ever. But my grandfather would never leave him in peace about it – what I've gone through is nothing compared to what would have been if my father hadn't left. He wouldn't be the man that he is now!'

'So you will just accept the happy little family that your father will have with this woman?'

'I don't really have a choice now do I?! If wasn't her it would be someone else sooner or later! I'll take my hat off to him for not doing just shacking up with someone and squeezing out kid after kid like a lot of other people do! Yes, I always wanted a proper family and to not have to deal with the bullshit that I was raised with; but it didn't happen for me and I'm too tired to rail against what I didn't have anymore. The glass isn't anywhere near half-empty – I _do_ have a lot to be thankful for!'

Paikea looked up at Snape in the bright moonlight.

'You still hate them don't you? Your parents… and especially your father.'

The only answer was a terse "yes".

Pai and Snape continued their walk in silence and didn't say anything until they reached home and were in a small room near the kitchen which served as her office.

'I told Pop I'd sort out his tickets since our internet is up and running…'

'Fine; I will get ready for bed…' Snape mumbled as he turned away from her.

'Michael?'

'Yes?'

'I'm very happy with my life now. More than you might ever understand. It hasn't been easy – I know it hasn't; but if having the good life growing up would mean that I couldn't be here now with you… well then I'm very happy to have not had the perfect life. And if having an easy time of it now meant that I would have to lose you – then I still choose you. I will go through whatever I have to; all I care about is that we are together and that you still love me.'

'I do love you – very much,' Snape said facing her. 'I wish…'

'What?'

'Nothing…'

'Don't do that. I hate it when you do that… tell me – what do you wish?'

'I wish I had your capacity to focus on what you have, rather than what you do not. I wish that I could forget what it was that drove me here…and I really do hope that I prove to be worthy of the love and loyalty you give me.'

'Oh Michael,' Pai said reaching up and taking his face in her hands. 'I'm not always that good at being so confident – you know that. Sometimes my mind goes where it shouldn't and it's never worth the misery that causes. You know – you are like Janie in a way; you came into my life when you were needed the most and fortunately I had the sense enough to see it and to accept it. Maybe I needed to go through all that so that I could be ready for you. I would do whatever I had to for my own sake even if you weren't in my life – but having you beside me makes so much difference. I'm too happy now to resent what I can't change. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me – so no more doubts please.'

'I say the same about you, quite often. I just...have not been able to let go of certain things.'

'I don't think anyone who has had a difficult life can just shake it off so easily. But we have each other and it doesn't have to hurt so much anymore. Maybe I'll feel different when I lay eyes on Janie or find out that I'm going to get a half-brother or sister… But somehow I'd like to think that I'll be too busy living my life with you to resent my father for his and for needing to put his own needs ahead of mine.'

Snape pulled Paikea into his arms and held on tight. She was right – it was too easy to focus on everything that had been wrong in his life to the detriment of what was actually quite good now. He had a wonderful woman and beautiful home. He was actually quite content with his lot in New Zealand. As much as he had loved and been loved once upon a time it would not have been like this. It was too much of its time; and those times were so very dark indeed. He needed to stop bringing his chequered past into his present. He was blessed that Paikea didn't hold what she didn't know against him.

'Don't be too long,' he sighed as he pulled away reluctantly.

But as soon as he said it the phone began to ring.

'I'll go make some tea for us to take up with us…' Snape said softly as she picked up the receiver and said 'hello'.

'_Oh hi Pop! I was just about to look for flights and… __What__?'_

The look on Pai's face and the tone of her voice made the former Potions Master stop dead in his tracks.

"_Don't worry about it. I'm not afraid of him and I'll deal with it. It's best that you get back to England…"_ Pai blinked hard a few times before excusing herself for a moment. She stood stock-still clenching a fist. She couldn't bring herself to look at Snape – fearing the penetrating look she expected to see in his eyes. She wouldn't be able to blow him off as casually as she could her father. _'Pop honestly…! Alright, alright… in the morning, yes.'_

Pai hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

'He wants to leave early so we can get to Auckland by late morning… make the most of the day and not have a last-minute rush…' she grumbled.

'Why don't you run a hot bath – and I will brew a pot of Earl Grey for us,' Snape said gently, deciding to err on the side of caution and not comment on her obvious upset.

Pai nodded her agreement, still unable to look at him.

Snape moved so that he was directly in front of her and then tilted her face up.

'I love you…' he said simply before taking her in his arms. '…and I am not going anywhere. No matter what happens or how bad things get.'

Pai looked at him with moist eyes and nodded "yes".

'Now go on – and I will bring up a tray…'

Pai nodded yes again and started to walk out her office to leave her in peace with her father.

'Paikea…?'

'Yes?'

'You have _**me**_ now – for always…'

The only response was a nod – and Snape couldn't blame Pai for her reluctance to be vocal. He mulled it over only for a moment, and then made his final decision about what to do next.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Snape entered his and Paikea's bedroom and set the tea tray down on the bed. He looked over at the ensuite bathroom door and could see a faint golden glow. Paikea had lit her scented candles and put on some quiet music in an effort to calm down.

Everything happens for a reason, he thought; and the situation with Witi gave him the courage to do what he had wanted to do for some time. He didn't need to wait; didn't need for there to be some grand "a-ha" moment. He already knew that he wanted to be with Paikea for the rest of his life and he felt fairly confident that she was like-minded.

Being a wizard had its advantages even here and so he had been able to Apparate into town and back in a matter of ten minutes, knowing that Paikea would still be in the bath.

He took a few more minutes to arrange the room, wanting everything to be perfect.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Snape walked over to the bathroom door and then paused. He could hear faint noises inside – noises that didn't sound right. He knocked on the bathroom door and then opened it.

Paikea was sitting in the tub with her arms wrapped around her legs, crying softly.

Only for a brief moment was he thrown back in time…

**xxxoooxxx**

_Nina hadn't come back down to him and as the minutes ticked away he became uneasy. He took to his stairs two at a time and then hesitated outside the bathroom door. 'Nina?' he called out to her. There was no response. He called again and again there was nothing but silence. He opened the door slowly and found Nina hunched over in the tub, sobbing quietly._

'_Is something wrong?' he asked, trying not to panic before it was necessary to do so._

''_Severus… I…I'm sorry!' she blurted out._

'_You have no reason to apologise to me?' he said kneeling by the tub and turning her face to his._

'_Whatever you want me to do…I'll do it!'_

_Snape looked at her in disbelief. Whatever this was about – she seemed to have already made up her mind about what she thought he would do and whatever that was upsetting her profoundly._

'_I didn't do it on purpose!'_

'_You didn't do __**what**__ love?'_

'_I'm pregnant! I'm four months pregnant!'_

_Snape literally fell back against the toilet and just looked at her at first._

'_You and I… are going to have a child?' he rasped finally._

_Nina shook her head yes and couldn't hold back the tears streaming down her cheeks. The look on her face – he would never forget it, not ever…_

**xxxoooxxx**

'Paikea, don't…' he said quietly as he knelt down next to the tub.

Pai let him put his arms around her and continued to cry.

'I'm sorry – I'm just being stupid as usual…' she sobbed.

'Never. It would not do either of us any good and besides; I don't believe it's that simple. It never is when it comes to your grandfather – and that is what your father's phone call was about.'

Snape eased himself up and took off his clothes. He aimed his wand at the cool water and made it as hot as he thought Pai could withstand and stepped into the tub behind her and sat down. Pai eased herself back and settled herself between his legs. He took his time; washing her hair and then her back and arms. Pai lay against him and closed her eyes as his hands moved over her body and then between her legs.

'Your turn now,' she said softly after a while even though she didn't want his ministrations to end.

They switched positions and then it was Paikea's turn to take care of him, even though it wasn't necessary. Not for the first time she reminded him of Nina in the way that she considered and looked after him.

'You have such beautiful hair…' she murmured as she began to rinse it of shampoo and combed her fingers through it.

Then it was his turn to be washed and afterwards he lay back against her for a while, enjoying it immensely as her fingers idly moved up and down his arms then his torso.

'The water is getting cold again,' he commented.

He stood up and stepped out of the tub and into his robe and then helped Paikea up and out. He dried her off and then held open her robe while she slipped into it.

'You're so good to me…' Pai observed contentedly as she opened the bathroom door.

'I always will be,' Snape promised softly as he watched Pai walk into their bedroom.

His beloved was in shock as she took in candles of different shapes and colours spread across the length and breadth of the room; a selection of her favourite flowers artfully arranged; the deep red silky bed linens and pillows.

And there in the centre of their new bed was an ornate black box and single red rose.

He reached out to one of their built-in shelves and after a moment the sensuous voice of Keith Washington washed over them singing "Kissing You". Michael Stuart-Clark had not struck Pai as a particularly romantic man and it had been enough just to know that she had his love. But this – this was something very special. She felt herself going week in the knees as she looked at him standing in front of her now with blazing eyes.

Snape held out his hand and led her to the bed. He motioned for her to sit and Pai did as he wanted and scooted back, unable to take her eyes off him.

'I have rarely been one for grand gestures, particularly in the form of the hearts and flowers your sex sets so much store in,' Snape began. 'And it has cost me dearly. But you, my dear Paikea, if I have learnt but one thing it is that I never want to let real love slip through my fingers ever again. What you have given me, what you have been for me – I do not have the words to speak of…'

He paused and took her trembling hands into his.

'I love you, Paikea. I truly and passionately love and adore you. It would be the greatest honour I could ever have if you would consent to be my wife. It's you I want to spend whatever time it is that I have left with. Please… say 'yes'…'

Snape removed his hands from hers and opened the box on the bed. Pai gasped as she laid eyes on the two rings inside. One was a white gold band of diamonds and rubies and the other was a diamond ring.

'This eternity ring is my promise to you that I will always love and cherish you. You are not alone anymore – and I will care for you as a man should do the woman he loves,' Snape said as he slid the band on the ring finger of her left hand. 'And this…' he said as he took the Tiffany-mounted 2-carot ring from its place and slid it on after the band, '…this is my betrothal gift to you – if you are in agreement that you can tolerate being married to me.'

Pai moved her mouth but nothing come out at first.

'Paikea?'

'Yes!' she rasped.

'Will you…?'

Yes, yes, YES!!!' Pai cried out as tears began streaming down her face.

'I'm sorry it wasn't quite the romantic setting you might have wanted and I wasn't on bended knee but…'

'Shut up!' Pai laughed before she pushed him down on the bed, jumped on him and kissed him.

'I can accept this as a sign of your consent then…' Snape said chuckling.

He reached up with one hand and traced her jawline and then untied her robe. His eyes burned into hers as he pushed the robe off and sat up enough to take off his own. The former Potions Master never took his eyes off of the woman he loved as she sank down into the pillows.

'What are you thinking about?' he asked as he lay on his side and looked over at Pai.

'I don't want a big fancy wedding. I know that's what I'm supposed to want, but it's not for me…'

'You will get no objection from me,' Snape replied. 'All that fuss and madness for a few hours of one day… Ridiculous amounts of money spent on clothes and ornaments never to be seen after the event… Only to end up moaning about the debt…'

Pai let Snape gather her into his arms and let out a deep contented sigh.

'I'm happy enough to just have the people closest to us be a part of it. We can have the ceremony on the beach and then have a quiet meal somewhere… One day of complete happiness…'

'You say that as though you are expecting very difficult times ahead Paikea.'

'Your wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, isn't it?'

'You were alluding to far more than that – don't try to deny it.'

'I didn't mean anything by it…' Pai said with a frown.

'Your father's phone call – there was a great deal more to it than the usual problems with Koro…'

'Michael please, let's not ruin this by getting into an argument – and about my grandfather of all people! He's a pain in the arse but I can't spend my life worrying about his scheming!'

Snape started to speak but shook his head defeatedly instead.

'OK, my love… But do remember you do not have to bear your burdens alone.'

'I can say the same to you Michael. Here we are getting married and I don't know that much more about you now than I did when we first met. You're a Wizard, you hate your parents and your father can give Koro a run for his money…'

'You must have a great deal of faith in me a man to have consigned your lot with me. Maybe you are right – perhaps you are making a mistake having so much blind faith.'

'I didn't say that and don't put words in my mouth. You know almost everything there is to know about me. I don't even know your real name or what drove you to come here…'

Snape blinked his eyes quickly.

'I can't… I'm not… I'm not ready to have this conversation, Paikea.'

'I know you're not; which is why I've never forced the issue. But don't think that because I don't have the factual truth of your life in Britain that I'm some saddo with no standards. I'm with you because you **are** a good man and I've never had any reason to not have faith in you. For Nana, my father and my uncle to think so much of you, believe me that doesn't happen every day.'

'I know but…'

'No buts Michael. I'm not stupid. I know you can be a really nasty piece of work. And I daresay you've had the kind of life that made it necessary for you be quite tough. It kept you alive. And if you had to revisit that life, you'd probably have to go back to being that way in some respects for whatever reason. I don't hold it against and you have my promise that I never will. You still are the best thing that's ever happened to me no matter what,' Pai said firmly.

'I don't deserve you...' Snape began.

'Do you want to call it off?' Pai interrupted.

'No – I most definitely don't!'

'Then let's stop this foolishness! I meant what I said – I just want our wedding day to be the happiest day of our lives. I think we both deserve it.'

'We deserve far better than **either** of us has ever allowed ourselves to have!'

'Then let's stop sabotaging this relationship by worrying endlessly about Koro…' Pai said through a yawn. 'We need our sleep since leaving so early…'

Within a few minute Snape was left to lie awake, stewing in his own thoughts as Pai slept. Koro was up to something, he was as sure of it as he was his real name. He would back off for now to keep the peace with Pai, but he was determined to find out the truth.


End file.
